Transcripciones de HORA DE AVENTURA
by Alejito480
Summary: Este "Fic" Es especial pues aqui leeran todas las transcripciones de los EPISODIOS De HDA
1. Panico En La Fiesta Del Palacio

**Hola Criaturas Soy Alejito480, Este fic es especial pues cada capitulo es la transcripcion de un EPISODIO De HDA**

**COMENSEMOOOOS**

PANICO EN LA FIESTA DEL PALACIO

_(El episodio comienza con Jake persiguiendo a Arcoiris en el Dulce Reino hacia el dulce bosque)._

**Jake**: Crees que estás muy arriba, pero Hasta allá te alcanzo!

**Arcoiris**: 나 잡아봐봐 [Atrápame si puedes]

_(Aparecen Finn y la Dulce Princesa en el cementerio con instrumentos de química sobre una mesa.)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Muy bien, déjame agregar tres gotas más de diarrea explosiva. _(Sale humo en forma de calavera)_

**Finn y Dulce Princesa**: Uu-ohh.

**Finn**: Dulce Princesa, ¿cuando revivamos a los muertos estarán llenos de gusanos?

**Dulce Princesa**: No, si mi suero descadaverizador funciona, toda la dulce gente muerta se verá tan joven y saludable como tú.

**Finn**: _(Golpea su pecho con sus puños, como un gorila)_ ¡Aaaaaaah!

**Dulce Princesa**: Levanta esa bandeja, Tarzán.

**Finn**: ¿El Señor Cremoso?

**Dulce Princesa**: (riendo) Paseábamos juntos.

(La princesa le hecha un poco de suero descadaverizador y se pone a brillar)

**Finn**: Algo está pasando. Vamos, vamos!

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Funciona!

**Finn**: ¡Algebráico!

**Dulce Princesa**: Espera, algo está mal.

**Señor Cremoso (Zombie)**: Azuuucar.

**Finn**: Ay, guácala.

**Señor Cremoso (Zombie)**: Uujuju.

**Finn**: Princesa, el suero de verdad funciona.

_(El Zombie de Azúcar Infecta el suero.)_

**Dulce Princesa**: No. No es así, no están reviviendo, siguen muertos. Mi suero descadaverizador está incompleto.

**Corazón de Dulce (Zombie)**: Debo comer azúcar.

_(Finn vuekve a meter al Corazon de Dulce Zombie en su cripta)_

**Finn**: Alto y quédate ahí.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Ay! Esto está muy mal, van a ser atraídos por el Dulce Reino.

**Finn**: ¿Por qué?...

**Dulce Princesa**: Porque la dulce gente está hecha de azúcar, tontito.

**Señor Cremoso (Zombie)**: Dame azúcar.

**Finn**: Trágate esto _(Golpea al zombie del Señor Cremoso.)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Bien hecho, Finn. Rápido, vamos al reino.

**Finn**: Consíganse una vida _(Finn patea a un zombie.)_

_(La escena cambia al castillo del Dulce Reino)_

**Dulce Princesa**: A todos los habitantes del Dulce Reino, vayan al palacio, ¡de inmediato!

**Jake**: (Confundido) Guau.

**Dulce Gente:** _(Confundidos Preguntandose)_

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Mira al cementerio y ve que los Dulces Zombies estan llendo hacia el reino)_ Deprisa, dulces ciudadanos.

_(Se muestra a Finn en la puerta entrando a la Dulce Gente)_

**Finn**: Muy bien, ya oyeron a la Princesa, todos adentro, sin empujarse, con calma, vamos.

**Jake**: ¿Qué pasa hermano?

**Finn**: La Princesa les explicará todo. Tronquitos, entra con esas cosas calentitas.

**Tronquitos**: Ah, espero que no sean malas noticias.(_ Entra con bollos calentitos)_

_(Finn y La Dulce Princesa cierran la puerta)_

**Finn**: ¿Ya estamos todos?

**Piñata**: Todos presentes y preparados.

**Finn**: Gracias Piñata.

**Piñata**: No hay de que.

**Dulce Princesa**: Ciudadanos, nos hemos reunido aquí en el Dulce Vestíbulo, para dar un importante anuncio... ¡Esta noche todos vamos a tener una Fiesta Nocturna!

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué?!

_(Toda la Dulce Gente comienza a emocionarse)_

**Jake**: ¡Guau!

**Finn**: ¿Qué hay de los Zom...? _(La Dulce Princesa le tapa la boca)_

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Comiencen a divertirse!

**Finn**: _(Con la boca tapada) _Pero Princesa, los resucitamos.

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Nerviosa)_ En un momento volvemos.

**Jake**: Uhhhh. _(Con tono de burla)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Finn, la Dulce Gente no debe enterarse de los Zombies.

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Dulce Princesa**: Sí los ven, se aterrarían.

**Finn**: ¿Cómo que se aterrarían?

**Dulce Princesa**: Me refiero a que estarían muuuy asustados.

_(La escena cambia a Starchy en el Cementerio)_

**Starchy**: ¡¿Princesa?!, soy yo, Starchy, el enterrador, le traje una gran pala, Princesa, bueno aquí aguardaré a que vuelva en el Mausoleo, dándole la espalda, sin ninguna defensa.

_(Por detrás de Starchy sale un Zombie de una tumba.)_

**Zombie**: ¡Azúcar!

_(Starchy empieza a gritar de una forma muy exagerada y explota.)_

_(La escena vuelve a cambiar a Finn y la Dulce Princesa)_

**Finn**: ¡¿La Dulce Gente explota cuando se asusta mucho?!

**Dulce Princesa**: No decirle a la Dulce Gente sobre los Zombies es tan importante, que debes prometerme como promesa real que no dejarás que nadie sepa de los Zombies, jamás.

**Finn**: Está bien, claro.

**Dulce Princesa**: No Finn, que sea Promesa Real.

**Finn**: _(Se arrodilla)_ Sí, es una Promesa Real

**Dulce Princesa**: Ahora debo escurrirme a mi laboratorio para terminar la fórmula de mi suero descadaverizador. Tú mantenla distraída e ignorante a la Dulce Gente.

**Finn**: Sí, claro Princesa.

**Dulce Princesa**: Bien, no le digas a nadie sobre los Zombies, nunca más.

**Finn**: ¡Alto! ¿Puedo... decírselo a Jake?

(Jake entra a esa habitación.)

**Jake**: ¿Decirme qué cosa, amigo?

**Finn**: Oh tú sabes, sobre el despertar de los Zom... _(Finn se tapa la boca)_

**Jake**: Jejeje, cuéntamelo "traviesillo".

**Finn**: (Nervioso) Ah, No ocurre nada, amigo. Jaja. _(Salta encima de Jake y sale de la habitación)_

**Jake**: Oye, para mí que la Dulce Princesa y tú esconden algo.

**Finn**: (Nervioso) ¿Ah? ¿Qué? No, para nada.

**Jake**: Wow, ¡Pero claro que esconden algo!, ¿Se trata acaso de una broma?, ¡¿Puedo unirmeles?!

**Finn**: (Nervioso) ¡¿Quién quiere jugar Verdad o Castigo?!

_(Jake se pone triste y hace cara de dudoso)_

**Finn**: Ok, Chocofruta, elije a alguien para que diga la verdad o entonces reciba un castigo.

**Chocofruta**: Señor Panquecito, ¿verdad o castigo, qué onda?

**Señor Panquesito**: Castigo!

**Chocofruta**: Le ordeno que se quite su envoltura.

**Todos**: Jajajaja, uhhh.

**Jake**: Oye, ya, en serio, soy tú hermano y se supone que los hermanos siempre se cuentan todo, ¿Qué se traen la Dulce Princesa y tú?, ¿Todo está bien?

**Finn**: (Nervioso) Sí, sí, todo está de lujo, jajaja, excepto por eso, creo.

_(El Señor Panquesito se saca la envoltura)_

**Mentita**: No sabía que fuera de chocolate.

**Señor Panquesito**: Jake, ¿verdad o castigo?

**Jake**: Verdad.

**Señor Panquesito**: ¿Prefieres el chocolate derretido?

**Jake**: No puedo comer nada de chocolate porque soy un perro y tal vez eso me mataría... Pero, Mmm tal vez...Eh ¡Ninguno!, Finn ¿verdad o castigo?

**Finn**: Castigo, jaja.

**Jake**: Bueno como castigo..._(Se pone en pose pensativa)_, dirás la verdad absoluta sobre lo que ocurre en tu mente, ¿De qué hablabas con la Dulce Princesa cuando los encontré tan solitos?

**Todos**: Uhhh, jajaja.

**Finn**: Ah... la verdad es que yo... ah...

**Dulce Princesa ****_(Pensamiento)_**: ¡Hiciste la promesa de que no se lo dirías a nadie!, Ay, eres tan lindo,Finn.

**Finn**: Ah, la verdad es que... ¡Es que prefiero jugar al calcetín! _(Le arroja un calcetín a Jake) _

**Jake**: ¡Sólo jugaré al calcetín cuando dejes de evitar mis preguntas!, Oye..._(Huele el calcetín)_... ¿El Señor Cremoso?, ¿no había muerto en el café?

**Finn**: Dame mi calcetín, esto fue una mala idea.

**Jake**: Momento... sólo dime qué pasa, ¿Por qué esta noche estás más loco que una cabra?

_(Se muestra atras de Jake por la ventana a los Dulces Zombies llegando al Dulce Castillo)_

**Finn**: _(Pensando "¡Oh, dios mío!, la Princesa no ha terminado la fórmula, y los Zombies ya están aquí...)_ Yo... ah... sólo quiero que esta fiesta sea súper divertida, y si tuviese que contarte algo lo haría, en un segundo y mi vida sería más sencilla, a menos que no pudiera por una promesa, pero no hay, así que no, Okei tranquilo.

**Dulce Zombie**: ¡Dulceee! _(Finn cierra inmediatamente la ventana donde estaba el Zombie)_

**Jake**: Wow, ¿De qué me perdí?

**Finn**: Ahh, Oye, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

**Jake**: ¿De ver las luchas?

**Finn**: ¡No!, es hora de "7 minutos en el cielo", tú empiezas

**Jake**: ¿En serio?

**Finn**: ¡Arcoiris! ¡Al armario con Jake!

**Arcoiris**: 누구? 저요? 글쎄, 난에 있어요: nugu? jeoyo? geulsse, nan e iss-eoyo _[¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pues bien, estoy dentro]_

**Jake**: Está bien, está bien, correcto, pero en 7 minutos voy a salir de ahí y te sacaré la sopa Finn.

**Finn**: No te escucho, porque estás en el cielo. _(Abre la ventana para ver si hay Zombies)_

_(Chet está sentado y de repente escucha los sonidos de los Zombies)_

**Chet**: ¿Alguno de ustedes oyó eso?

**Finn**: ¿Qué, oír qué? Yo no oigo nada.

**Chet**: (Nervioso) Escucho algo que no entiendo, y me da miedo.

**Finn**: ¿Qué? No, Chet, aguarden todos ¿Qué ruido, te refieres a... este ruido? _(Finn enciende el stereo)_

**Chet**: Que?, Oh, ¡Oh!, ¡jajaja!

_(Finn comienza a bailar)_

**Finn**: ¡Sí! ¡A bailar todos!

_(Todos comienzan a bailar)_

**Finn**: Vamos, ¡A moverse!

_(Finn ve un Zombie que lo saluda desde la puerta)_

_(Finn salta sobre una mesa y agarra un banco)_

**Chocofruta**: ¿A qué juego estás jugando ahora Finn? Ósea ¿Me enseñas, porfis?

**Finn**: (Nervioso) Eh... estoy jugando al bloqueado, el juego de las barricadas, vamos a bloquear todas las entradas y ventanas. _(Traba la puerta donde está el Zombie)_

**Dulce Gente**: ¡Bloqueado!

_(Todos empiezan a trabar ventanas y entradas)_

**Finn**: Bueno, ésta no es una exorción permanente, piensa Finn ¿Cómo evitar que todo el mundo se entere?

**Piñata**: ¿Qué se enteren de que, Finn?

**Finn**: ¡Piñata!, ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Tú conveniente aparición me ha dado una gran idea. ¡Todos! Tomen una bara, juego nuevo. ¡Vamos a darle a las piñatas!

**Piñata**: ¿Quéee?

**Finn**: A ti no, Piñata.

**Piñata**: Gracias al cielo.

**Finn**: Bien, ahora todos a vendarse los ojos. Gracias Tofico _(Toma bendas del cuerpo de Tofico)_ Todos, acérquense. Escuchen bien, ya coloqué las piñatas, están por todas partes _(Los Zombies van entrando a el castillo del Dulce Reino)_ ¡A darle a las piñatas!

_(Todos comienzan a pegarle a los Zombies)_

**Finn**: Eso ¡Qué bien las rompen!

**Chocofruta**: Mmm, ósea ¡sabe súper hellóu!

**Finn**: ¡Lo hicimos!, mi plan si funcionó.

_(Por detrás de Finn sale del armario Jake y Arcoiris)_

**Jake**: Wow, ya pasaron 7 minutos.

**Arcoiris**: 안녕하세요: annyeonghaseyo [hola]

**Jake**: ¡Oy!, guau, guau, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

**Finn**: Oh, nosotros matamos a los zombies que yo y la Dulce Princesa resucitamos.

**Jake**: ¡¿Qué dices?!

_(Jake termina de decir esto y todos los del Dulce Reino se congelaron incluyéndole)_

**Finn**: ¿Ah? ¿Jake? ¿Qué ocurre?

**Dulce Princesa**: ¿Qué? ¡Ay, Finn! ¿Rompiste tu Promesa Real?

**Finn**: Sí, pero bueno todos los zombies están muertos, la Dulce Gente ya no se asustará ¿Cuál es el problema?

**Dulce Princesa**: Esto está muy muy mal, Finn. No puedes romper las Promesas Reales, nunca, nunca jamás, por ningún motivo ¡Jamás!

_(Todo empieza a temblar)_

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Los guardianes de la Promesa Real vienen por nosotros!

_(Aparece la mano de un guardián y agarra a Finn y la Dulce Princesa)_

**Guardían 1**: Finn el Humano, has roto una Promesa Real y el castigo por ello es fundirte con fuego.

_(El otro guardían lanza fuego de su boca)_

**Finn**: ¡Qué tonto!

**Dulce Princesa**: Aguarden, es amigo mío ¿Qué no existe alguna otra opción?

**Guardían 1**: Sí, debido a que estimas al quebrantador de la promesa, tendrá una llama menos caliente, ahora debes responder.

**Guardían 2**: Preguntas de números.

**Finn**: ¡Matemáticas!

**Dulce Princesa**: Finn, pero si eres terrible en matemáticas.

**Finn**: Ahh...

**Guardián 1**: Ahora, resuelve esto.

_(El Guardían 2 le muestra un problema muy difícil)_

**Finn**: Ahhh...

**Guardián 2**: Oh, espera, espera ya pensé en una mejor... ¿Cuánto es...

**Guardián 1**: 2 + 2? Resuélvelo o muere.

**Finn**: Ahh... ¿4? ¿No?

**Guardián 1 y 2**: Jajajajajaja.

**Guardián 1**: Oh, correcto.

_(Las cabezas de los guardianes explotan y vuelve todo a la normalidad) _

**Finn**: ¿Qué pasa Princesa?

**Dulce Princesa**: Has vencido el hecho de romper la Promesa Real, los guardianes volverán a sus puestos.

**Finn**: ¡Qué buena onda, eso estuvo de locos! ¿Quién es el mejor en matemáticas? Pues, yoo.

**Dulce Princesa**: 4... 4, 4, 4 ¡Eso es! La respuesta era tan sencilla, fui muy lista para verlo.

**Finn**: No hay de qué.

**Dulce Princesa**: 4 es la última cifra que necesito para perfeccionar mi suero descadaverizador.

_(Finn y la Dulce Princesa comienzan a rociar la fórmula en los Zombies, transformándolos en Dulce Gente)_

**Jake**: Esto es un desorden.

**Arcoiris**: 사실: sasil [En efecto]

**Jake**: ¡'Starchy!

**Starchy**: Estoy feliz.

_(Jake se acerca a Finn)_

**Jake**: Ay, rompiste una promesa real. Estás loco, si me hubieras dicho que era un secreto real, yo lo habría entendido.

**Dulce Princesa**: Espero que ahora comprendas las consecuencias de romper una promesa.

**Finn**: Claro que sí, si rompo una Promesa Real, debo pelear con los Zombies, hacer fiestas nocturnas, despertar Guardias y, y... _(La Dulce Princesa lo interrumpe)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Está, bien está bien.

**Finn**: Y contrarrestar la muerte.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Ay! Eres adorable Finn, pero mantén tus promesas ¿sí?

**Finn**: Lo haré Princesa.

_(Finn nota que Starchy le está mordiendo la pierna)_

**Finn**: Starchy, tú no eres un Zombie.

**Starchy**: No puedo evitarlo, la carne es deliciosa.

**Finn**: Tú eres delicioso.

**Starchy**: No me apachurres o me descoso.

_(Starchy echa un gas)_

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_**Como dije son transcripciones xD +**_

_**ADIOS**_

_**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES**_


	2. Problemas en El Espacio Grumoso

**Hola Otra Vez xD Como me queda algo de trabajo aprovecho Y Subire el Otro capi**

**Que lo disfruten**

**SIGAMOOOOS**

**Problemas en el espacio Grumoso**

_(El episodio empieza en la fiesta del té de la Dulce Princesa, en donde Finn, Jake, la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Grumosa están sobre un tranpolín de bombones.)_

**Finn**: ¡Wah! ¡Ooooh!

**Jake:** ¡Wah!

**Princesa Grumosa**:_(Cansada)._ ¡Ahhh!

**Dulce Princesa**: Hola, **Princesa Grumosa**

**Finn**: Princesa, esta fiesta del té esta rarísima, pero gracias por la invitación.

**Dulce Princesa**: Ay, no te preocupes Finn, la ceremonia del té con malvavisco tarda años en perfeccionarse.

**Finn**: Princesa, creo que acabo de perfeccionarla _(Se moja la cara con el té.)_

_(Finn cae de los malvaviscos gigantes.)_

**Finn**: Un rebote más, ¡Eso es! Ahh... _(Finn cae al suelo)_ Tomar el té es duro, ¿No Jake?

_(Jake cae donde esta Finn)._

**Jake**: Sí.

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¿Qué? No es cierto, ¡es super fácil!

**Finn**: Princesa Grumosa, no sea tramposa, flota no rebota.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Está bien, aquí voy _(Toca la gema en su frente. Cae, rebota en los malvaviscos y muerde accidentalmente a Jake.)_

**Jake**: ¡Hoooo!

**Princesa Grumosa**: Ah que pena, lamento haber mordido tu pierna.

**Jake**: Pero sigues mordiéndome.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Ah, Dios mio, claro, si, lo siento.

**Finn**: ¡Mira! ¡Tu pierna!

_(A Jake le sale un grumo justo en donde lo mordio la Princesa Grumosa.)_

**Jake**: Tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada, solo se hincho un poquito.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Naa, no se inflamo, es la primera etapa de los grumos.

**Finn**: ¿Es algo grave?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Significa que se esta volviendo grumoso debido a mi mordida _(Pone dientes afilados)_ Es algo así como, no se, los hombres lobo. _(Pone dientes filosos otra vez y gruñe)_

**Finn**: ¡Oh no!

**Jake**: Ay sí ¿Ósea que me volveré grumoso como ella? ¡Claro que no! _(Aparece un grumo en su brazo.)_

**Jake**: ¡Finn, tengo miedo, Guau!

**Finn**: Tranquilo, amigo ¡Te sacaré todos los grumos!

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Arroja una taza a donde están Finn,Jake y la princesa grumosa)_ ¡Oigan! _(Empieza a bajar de la pirámide de malvaviscos)_ Intervención Real _(Se dirige hacia la Princesa Grumosa)_ Seguramente tendrán algún antídoto contra los grumos.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Sí, hay un antídoto. Pero debes ir hasta el Espacio Grumoso para obtenerlo, y Jake debe tenerlo antes de que anochezca.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¿Que pasa si no toma el antídoto antes de que anochezca?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Se volverá grumoso para siempre.

**Finn**: Princesa, por favor, díganos como llegar al espacio grumoso.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Si, bueno hay un portal cercano, se los mostrare algún día.

**Finn y Jake**: Que sea ahora, que sea ahora _(Empujan a la Princesa Grumosa hacia un lado)_

_(Suena el estomago de la Dulce Princesa)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Ay, no debí haber tomado tanto té _(Se retira corriendo)_

**Princesa Grumosa**: _(Mientras ella, Finn, y Jake se adentran en el bosque)_ No le digan a nadie de este portal porque se trata de un secreto _(Llegan junto a una Rana y un hongo.)_

**Finn**: ¿Dónde está?

**Princesa Grumosa**: El portal es esa rana y ese hongo.

**Rana**: Su contraseña.

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¡Lo que sea! ¡2008!

**Rana**: Buen día, princesa. Su padre aceptará el hecho de que entre usted al espacio grumoso con dos... no grumosos.

**Finn: **Solo di que sí. Sí, sí, sí.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Sí, como sea.

_(La Rana absorbe a la Princesa Grumosa, Jake y Finn.)_

**Finn**: Oooooooh... Wauuuu... ¡Es el espacio grumoso! Y... ¿dónde está el antídoto?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Aguarden. Primero deben ver mi casa, es algo fea, pero mucho menos fea que su casa _(Cruza los brazos)_

**Jake**: Ahhh. Ya pasa a la parte donde nos dices donde esta el antídoto.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Está allá, en el Pináculo _(Lo señala)_

**Finn**: ¡Está muy cerca! _(Empiezan a caminar)_ Podríamos correr allá de inmediato y, eh, ah, que... _(Al mirar que esta flotando)_ Si nos caemos nos perderémos en el espacio.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Sí, en mi mundo debes viajar en auto, si no caerás en el Abismo Grumoso.

**Rey Grumoso**: ¡Hija, trajiste gente sin grumos a nuestros dominios!

**Princesa Grumosa**: Tuve que hacerlo. Trato de ayudarlos así que ¡deja de gritarme!

**Reina Grumosa**: ¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¡Dije que te calles, mamá!

_(Finn se acerca)_

**Finn**: Umm.

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¡Qué!

**Finn**: ¿Rum rum?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Ah, sí, necesito tu auto.

**Reina Grumosa**: _(Entra en llantos)_

**Rey Grumoso**: Has echo llorar a tu madre por ultima vez, hija. Tienes prohíbo usar el auto real.

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¡Rayos pero como los odio!, Lo lamento, Finn, no podré ayudarte porque mis padres son unos completos idiotas.

**Finn**: ¿No conoces a nadie con auto?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Mi amiga Melissa tiene auto, pero salio con mi ex-novio Brad.

**Finn**: ¡Llámala, ahora!

**Princesa Grumosa**: Ummm _(Saca el teléfono)_ SBLF 66.

**Melissa**: ¿Hola?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Hola, Melissa, ¿qué hay?

**Finn**: ¿Qué dice?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Le estoy preguntando, cielos. Melissa escucha. Melissa estoy tratando de ayudar a unos amigos.

**Melissa**: Esta noche es el gran baile semanal.

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¡Caramba!

**Finn**: ¿Qué te dijo?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Hoy es el gran baile semanal ¡Va a estar súper fabuloso!

**Finn**: No tenemos tiempo para eso así que pídele su auto ¡ya!

**Princesa Grumosa**: Oh, oh, oh, oh, hoh, oh, ho.

_(Finn le quita el móvil a la Princesa Grumosa.)_

**Finn (Con voz de la Princesa Grumosa)**: Melissa, debes llevarnos al Pináculo para conseguir chicos guapos.

**Melissa**: Grumosa, eres tan mala; voy en un segundo.

**Finn**: Adiós.

_(Finn le devuelve el móvil a la Princesa Grumosa.)_

**Finn**: Lo siento pero los grumos de Jake empeoran.

**Jake**: De echo estoy combatiendo con fuerza de voluntad y otra cosita. _(A Jake le sale un grumo.)_

**Jake**: ¡Ay, mamá!

_(Se lo aplasta y desaparece.)_

**Princesa Grumosa**: Como sea, pero no vuelvas a tomar mi teléfono. _(Aparece Melissa con su auto y le da un golpe a Finn con su auto.)_

**Melisa**: ¡Holaaa!

**Finn**: Está bien ¡Vamonos, vamonos!

_(Se va con la Princesa Grumosa, Jake y Melissa.)_

**Jake**: Hay Finn esta música que...que dulce esta canción deberíamos ir a casa de Shaundala (con voz extraña) Ay, Dios, eso fue terrible. Finn, si no puedo salvarme de los grumos, si acaso mi destino es convertirme en un grumoso como esos dos que sepas...

**Finn**: No va a pasarte nada; pero si pasa, te sepultare bajo el árbol que de mas sombra.

**Jake**: Wow, wow, wow; lo que dijo es que si me vuelvo grumoso quiero que te acostumbres a llamarme Jake-Grumoso. ¿Que creíste que te iba a decir?

**Finn**: Oh, oh, oh ¡¿Es que no podemos ir mas rápido?!

**Melissa**: Es que ya llegamos. Hola, Finn.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Llegamos aquí como hace 5 minutos.

**Finn**: Al fin ¿Esto no se parece al Pináculo?

**Melissa**: Esto es casa de Brad. A poco querían ir al Pináculo ¿Acaso crees que quiero ser acariciada por ti?

**Finn**: Umm, umm.

**Melissa**: Bueno, puede que si quiera pero... ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tengo novio, Finn!

_(Melissa lanza Finn por los aires)_

**Finn**: Princesa Grumosa, rápido, se le acaba el tiempo a Jake.

_(A Jake le salen tres grumos en la cabeza)_

**Princesa Grumosa**: Oye, para mí también es difícil. Yo solía comer frituras con queso y chile junto a Brad.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Así que habrá una gran tensión amorosa en este día.

**Melissa**: Ohhh, Brad _(Toma a Brad de la mano y lo empieza a agitar)_

**Brad**: ¿Me extrañas, Princesa Grumosa?

**Princesa Grumosa**: _(Deprimida)_ Muévete Finn, me sentare atrás.

_(El auto conduce hasta el Pináculo)_

**Princesa Grumosa**: Aquí es.

**Finn**: Deprisa _(Baja del coche)_

**Princesa Grumosa**: Aguarda, ten cuidado, Finn. Los sujetos que tienen el antídoto se sabe que se adueñan de los no-grumosos.

**Finn**: ¿Qué significa eso?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Significa lo que significa. Deprisa, trae el antídoto para irnos de aquí.

**Finn**: Gracias, Princesa (mientras caminan)

**Princesa Grumosa**: (Pone manos en la cabeza) Bolaaas.

**Jake**: Ah, sí.

**Finn y Jake**: Bolaaas.

**Jake**: _(Le sale otro grumo)_ Para que hable. _(Finn corre hacia el Pináculo)_

**Finn**: Hola, ¿no tienen grumos?

**Gafas**: Ah, sí, ¿crees que no tenemos?

**Finn**: Bueno, tú casi no _(Mira a Monty)_ Pero sí.

**Monty**: Porque vienes con nosotros.

**Finn**: Necesitamos el antídoto de los grumos.

**Lenny**: Sí, odiamos a los grumos. Oye Monty, se acabo el tiempo, es mi turno _(Lo empuja del antídoto, Monty se vuelve grumoso y Lenny se sienta en el antídoto)_

**Finn**: ¿El antídoto esta hay donde estaba sentado?

**Lenny**: Este orbe es el antídoto, hermano.

**Finn**: ¿Me lo prestas?

**Lenny**: Sí, siempre en cuando lo devuelvas.

_(Lenny le da el antídoto a Finn)_

**Finn**: Fantástico, gracias amigos.

_(Llega la Princesa Grumosa)_

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¿Porque demoran tanto, esos cabeza plana te dieron el orbe o no?

**Finn**: _(Lenny le quita el antídoto)_ ¡Alto!

**Lenny**: ¿Es otro amigo tuyo?

**Princesa Grumosa**: Que te importa, solo dale el antídoto y deja de ser tan falso.

**Monty**: Lo siento hijo, cambiamos de opinión _(Se van flotando)_

**Finn**: ¡¿Porque tenias que ser tan grosera con ellos?!

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¿Qué? Estaba ayudándote.

**Finn**: Muchas Gracias, estaban a punto de entregarme el antídoto.

**Princesa Grumosa**: No hay de que niño.

**Finn**: Los insultaste. ¡Y se enfadaron! Y ahora Jake va a ser grumoso para siempre.

**Finn**: _(Gritando)_ ¡Todo es tu culpa!

**Princesa Grumosa**: Wow, ahora se como te sientes, solo trataba de ayudar pero, en fin, (frunce las cejas) no, ¡nada de en fin! ¡se que a veces me equivoco, pero trato de no hacerlo! ¡y se supone que deberías ser mi amigo, no los falsos que hay aquí! así que has lo que quieras, yo me voy al baile (se aleja).

**Princesa Grumosa**: ¿Vienes o no, grumoso Jake?

**Jake**: No, señor, pues no importa cuán grumoso me vuelva, este muchachito de aquí nunca me dará la espalda (se completa la transformación de los grumos y le cambia la voz)

**Jake**: Ay, cariño, vamos a sacarle brillo al piso, ¿y tu que muchacho? si te vi no me acuerdo (se va con la Princesa Grumosa).

**Finn**: ¡Jake!, ya casi anochece, Jake... (se entristece) yo, no lo salve., yoo..

**Finn**: _(Enojado)_ ¡Te mataré, espacio grumoso!

**Monty**: Qué violento.

**Finn**: ¿Siguen aquí?

**Monty**: Nos atrajo tu desesperación, nos gusto tu furia incontrolada

**Finn**: Am, gracias.

**Monty**: ¡Respeto! Ten (Arroja el antídoto a Finn), llévalo, conquista a tu chica.

**Finn**: No hay ninguna chica, pero aun hay tiempo de salvar a Jake ¿Saben dónde es el baile?

**Monty**: El baile es allá abajo en la tierra de los grumos.

**Finn**: Fantástico ¿Quién tiene auto?

**Monty**: No, también nos abandonaron como a ti.

**Finn**: ¿Creen que logre llegar si salto desde aquí?

**Monty**: ¿Estas bromeando? Alguien como tu se iría al eterno vacío.

**Finn**: Y si fuera grumoso podría flotar.

**Lenny**: No, no, es muy peligroso.

**Gafas**: Aah, diría que hay una posibilidad de 50 - 50 de que lo logres.

**Finn**: Eso basta para mi, ¡Allá voy!

**Monty, Gafas y Lenny**: ¿De estas hablando?

_(Finn hace que los tres lo muerdan y comienza a volverse grumoso)_

**Finn**: Sí, puedo sentir muchas mordidas que aceleran la formación de grumos en mi cuerpo, ahora puedo flotar.

**Lenny**: No saltes viejo.

**Finn**: Debo hacerlo por mi amigo Jake. _(Finn se arroja al abismo y cae justo donde se lleva a cabo el baile semanal y encuentra a Jake bailando)_

**Jake**: Como dicen por ahí: uah, uah.

**Finn**: Jake, soy casi totalmente grumoso. Creo que es hora de que te sientes en la esfera.

**Jake**: Jovencito, déjeme en paz, usted me confunde. _(Arroja la bola a Finn)_

**Finn**: Por favor Jake, eres mi mejor amigo, siéntate en la esfera.

**Jake**: Guau, ya te recuerdo, eres un inútil perdedor sin grumos.

**Finn**: _(Agarra a Jake)_ Siéntate antes de que me vuelva totalmente grumoso.

**Jake**: ¡Que no!

**Finn**: ¡Oh, no! ¡Siento que los grumos están a punto de consumirme! _(Finn se vuelve totalmente grumoso)_

**Finn**: Oh sí, ser grumoso es lo mejor.

**Jake**: Tú, inútil, deja de hablar contigo mismo. Toma tu bola y lárgate.

**Finn**: Bueno, ni quería dártela.

**Jake**: Ah ¿No puedo usarla?

**Finn**: Así es, es mía.

**Jake**: Dame la bola.

**Finn**: No, no la tendrás.

**Jake**: ¡Dámela!

**Finn**: ¡No!

**Jake**: La quiero, la quiero dámela.

**Finn**: ¿La quieres tanto? ¡Entonces ve por ella! _(Arroja la bola y Jake va por ella)_

**Jake**: ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía! _(Jake se sienta accidentalmente en ella y se vuelve normal otra vez)_

**Jake**: _(Sorprendido)_ Ya no estoy grumoso. Pero Finn sí _(Corre a donde esta Finn)_ Amigo, siéntate en esto.

**Finn**: ¡Noo! ¡No puedes obligarme, perro! _(Finn corre y choca con otro grumoso y de desmaya)_

_(Finn despierta)_

**Jake**: Finn. Hola, amigo Finn.

**Finn**: ¿Ah?

**Jake**: Hola amigo, lo logramos.

**Finn**: Vaya, siento algo frío en el trasero. Ah, pero si es el antídoto. _(Finn se acerca a la Princesa Grumosa)_

**Finn**: Princesa Grumosa, perdona que me haya enfadado contigo, no fue mi intención, es que estaba muy presionado.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Bueno está bien, Jake y tu pueden hacer que lo olvide bailando la última pieza conmigo.

**Finn**: Para mí está bien, ¿tú que dices Jake?

**Jake**: Yo digo que suena ridículo. _(Todos se sorprenden)_

**Jake**: Estaba bromeando ¡A bailar!

_(Todos comienzan a bailar)_

_**- Final del episodio -**_


	3. Prisioneros del amor

**Hola Amigos Como estan xD Que les parece si seguimos por un Rato xD**

**sigamo0oooos**

**Prisioneros del Amor**

_(El episodio comienza con Finn y Jake jugando en la nieve)_

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jejejeje! ¡Si! ¡Woo hoo!

**Golem de Nieve (Con la cabeza de un gato):** Miau.

**Finn:** ¡Oh no! Se rompió el trineo ¡Oye! ¡Vamos a hacer uno de nieve! Ey, ¿qué estas haciendo Jake? Jaja_(Jake se agranda y sale de abajo de la nieve)_

**Jake:** Los trineos son para los tontos, deslízate aquí _(Jake se agarra su estómago)_

**Finn:** ¡Ok!

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Wooo, siii!

**Jake:** ¡Cambio! _(Jake cambia de forma, ahora Finn lleva a Jake en su estómago)_

**Finn:** ¡Cambiemos, cambiemos! _(Finn se congela)_

**Finn:** ¡Pingüinos!

**Jake:** ¡Soy un perro volador!

_(Finn y Jake caen donde está el Rey Helado)_

**Finn:** Jajaja, de lujo!

**Rey Helado:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién osa entrar a mi Reino Helado?!

**Finn:** Ah, es el Rey Helado.

**Rey Helado:** ¿Saben por qué estoy aquí? ¿Saben lo que significa el "Rey Helado"?

**Jake:** Ser Rey Helado significa... ser un estúuupido.

**Finn:** Jajaja. No, es un sinónimo.

**Rey Helado:** ¡Quiere decir que soy el Rey del Hielo! ¡Estos son mis dominios, están violando la ley del hielo, por invadir!

**Jake:** Tranquilo, hermano. Sólo queríamos refrescarnos, guau.

**Finn:** Sí. Hay un gran hombre de lava en nuestro jardín, ¡y vaya que está caliente!

**Jake:** ¡Mmm-hmm!

**Finn:** A ver, a ver, no, me corrijo, no me vayan a entender mal.

**Jake:** ¿Cómo no, cómo no? No tiene nada de malo traviesillo.

**Finn:** No, no... _(El Rey Helado lo interrumpe)_

**Rey Helado:** _(Molesto)_ ¡No me interesa! Este es mi reino, ustedes no pueden andar por aquí, en mis tierras, cuando les plazca, tengo reglas aquí.

**Finn:** _(Suspira)_ ¿Por qué no trata de ser amable?

**Rey Helado:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo soy el Rey! Soy el Rey de los, de, de, de... ¡Ahh! Ya, ya ¡Ya basta! ¡Surgid, monstruos de la nieve, y acabad con Finn y Jake!

**Jake:** Ay, caray.

**Finn:** Jajajaja. _(Finn y Jake comienza a pelear contra los hombres de nieve y los derrotan)_

**Jake:** Wow, ¡Hermano eso estuvo perfecto!

**Rey Helado:** Recibirán su merecido.

**Finn y Jake:** Ay, sí tú, ¿cómo no?

_(El Rey Helado congela a Finn y Jake)_

_(Luego se puede ver al Rey Helado llevando a Finn y Jake en una carretilla hacia su Castillo)_

**Rey Helado:** Ah, necesito una espalda mágica. Ah, mi granola,(el rey helado saca una bolsa de granola), ah una de yogurt, al fin _(El Rey Helado entra al castillo)._ He vuelto a casa. Hola, niñas.

**Princesa Mora:** Miren ha vuelto.

**Rey Helado: **Miren, les traje un bebé, y un perrito_ (Mete a Finn y Jake en la celda)_

**Princesa Mora:** Finn, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Finn:** Ah... ¿Princesa Mora? ¿Princesa Hot Dog? ¿Qué... qué ocurre aquí?

**Princesa Slime:** Todas somos prisioneras.

**Finn:** ¡Rey Helado!

**Rey Helado:** ¿Qué?

**Finn:** ¡¿Porque tienes prisioneras a estas chicas?!

**Rey Helado:** No lo entiendes, colecciono princesas porque quiero casarme con una.

**Jake:** ¿Pero porque capturó a 6 si sólo quiere casarse con una?

**Rey Helado:** Las colecciono en primer lugar, para tomar una buena decisión, ustedes son muy jóvenes para entender, pero el matrimonio es algo muy serio que dura para siempre. No puedes apresurarte, ¿verdad?

**Finn:** Rey Helado, no lo hagas deja que se vayan, no quieren estar aquí.

**Rey Helado:** Claro que quieren, ya las habría matado si no quisieran estar aquí, ¿o no niñas?

**Princesas:** Sí, si, claro, si, si, ajá, si.

**Finn:** Descuiden princesas, juro que Jake y yo las protegeremos a todas y cada una de ustedes, y además les prometo que las veré felizmente casadas con cualquier dulce ser que quieran unirse.

**Princesa Slime:** ¡Siii!

**Rey Helado:** Ay si, ¿cómo no?

**Finn:** Eso, lo único que necesito es algo con que distraer al Rey Helado _(Finn comienza a revisar su mochila para ver que tenía de útil) (Luego encuentra su flauta y comienza a tocarla, se la lanza al Rey Helado y se rompe)___¡Mi flauta!

**Jake:** Ah que la canción, acuérdate la rompiste cuando tratamos de abrir el corazón de aquel ogro.

**Finn: **¡¿Que qué?!

**Rey Helado:** Jejeje, jejeje, _(Comienza a bailar) _Buen intento, niño. Princesas, ¿ya lo vieron?, ¿vieron que Finn falló?

**Jake:** No te preocupes Finn, yo los liberaré, con el poder de la mano llave.

**Rey Helado:** ¡Claro que no! _(Le tira un rayo de hielo a Jake y lo congela)._

**Finn:** ¡Jake!

**Rey Helado:** ¿Lo ven?

**Jake:** _(Congelado)_ Tranquilo, estoy bien.

**Finn:** ¡Rey Helado! Más te vale que nos dejes libres, y si no ven aquí y pelea, oh de lo contrario ¡Me voy a enfadar!

**Rey Helado:** Oh, ¿Acaso tratas de golpearme?, porque disculpa tengo que ir al baño a hacer mis necesidades .

**Finn:** Grrr ¡Rey Helado!

**Jake:** Finn.

**Finn:** ¿Ah?, ¿Jake?, ¿estás bien?

**Jake:** Yo estoy muy bien, concéntrate en atender en las princesas.

**Finn:** Oh Dios mío, lo siento Princesas, ¿Princesa Slime se encuentra bien?

**Princesa Slime:** Nos ha tenido aquí por semanas, preguntando cuál es nuestro deporte favorito y nuestra conducta, pero yo no quiero hablar con ese Señor.

**Finn:** Entiendo, y tú ¿Princesa del Espacio Grumoso?, ¿Cómo estás?

**Princesa Grumosa:** Aburrida, sin ninguna diversión.

**Rey Helado:** ¿Qué?, no te diviertes?, anoche te leí la historia de la Bebé y el Príncipe Botella

**Princesa Grumosa:** No me gustó, tus tonos eran falsos.

**Rey Helado:** ¿Y las otras princesitas?, ¿Se sienten igual?

**Princesas:** Sí _(Empiezan a conversar entre ellas)._

**Rey Helado:** No, pues hay que remendar esta situación, diversión es mi segundo nombre _(Se sienta y comienza a tocar el teclado) _A ver Princesa Mora, necesito que toques esto.

**Princesa Mora:** No sé hacerlo

**Rey Helado:** Ven aquí te enseñaré, saca tus manitas, eso es princesita muy bien

**Princesa Mora:** No creo poder.

**Rey Helado:** Toca como te enseñé.

**Finn:** ¡Déjala en paz Rey Helado!

**Rey Helado:** ¡QUE TOQUES O TE CONVIERTO EN JUGO!

**Princesa Mora:** Ay, qué mello _(Empieza a tocar)_

**Rey Helado:** Sí ¡Continúa tocando! Ahora, todos tomen un instrumento y toquen ¡Esto será tan divertido!

_(El Rey Helado comienza a tocar la batería)_

**Finn:** ¡Grrrr! _(Voltea a todos lados)_

**Jake:** ¿Qué piensas, Finn?

**Finn:** Casi tengo diseñado un plan. Voy a dejar que siga con ese tambor mientras termino los detalles

**Jake:** Perfecto

**Rey Helado:** Lalalalalala _(Mientras toca la batería, y la rompe)_, Jajaja, ¡hay que divertido!

**Finn:** Mmmm... ¡Sí fue divertido!, oye deberías traer más de esas cosas

**Rey Helado:** Sí, buena idea, voy Finn.

**Finn:** Buena idea, claro.

**Rey Helado:** Ay, ojalá crean que soy divertido

**Finn:** Escuchen, tengo un plan para salir de aquí, Primero todas van a bailar y a reír y a decir cosas divertidas como "Yupii" ¿Sí?, Cuando el Rey Helado vuelva todas comienzan a tocar como si quisieran que entre a la celda, Y entonces cuando entre aquí ¡Bam!, lo golpearé tan fuerte como pueda, mientras todas se encargan de Jake, Están todas conmigo?

**Princesas:** Sí, muy bien, perfecto.

**Jake:** Que grande eres, por eso te quiero.

**Princesa Grumosa:** Porque si todas dicen "Yupi" el plan no funcionará porque se dará cuenta que fingimos.

**Jake:** Buen punto, Princesa.

**Princesa Grumosa:** Yo diré algo divertido como "Oh, sí, estoy divirtiéndome de lo lindo" o "Oh, santo cielo, creo que nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida."

**Rey Helado:** Abran paso a la diversión. Ay, ¿qué pashú?

_(Todos empiezan a fingir que se divierten)_

**Princesa Grumosa:** "Oh si creo que nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida."

**Finn:** Es lo mas divertido del mundo.

**Rey Helado:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Finn:** Nos divertimos ¡Yupi!

**Rey Helado:** ¿Por qué salí de aquí?

**Jake:** Porque les gusta estar aquí, porque usted les agrada, porque usted es un "tipazo" sensacional.

**Rey Helado:** No lo entiendo.

**Finn:** No se lo cree, bailen más.

_(Todos bailan más rápido y más alegre)_

**Princesa Grumosa:** Ven acá y diviértete, no seas aburrido baila conmigo "La Macarena."

**Finn:** Baila con nosotros.

**Rey Helado:** ¿En serio? ¿Quieren bailar conmigo?

**Princesa Grumosa:** Sí, pero, algo lento porque me mareo.

**Rey Helado:** ¡Wow, está bien!

_(El Rey Helado entra en la celda y Finn le pega una patada en la cara y todas las Princesas escapan)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Alto! ¡No se vayan! ¡Los voy a matar a todos! ¿Por qué haces esto, si ya estaban todas cariñosas conmigo?

**Finn:** No eso no es verdad, estás loco viejo, y no sé como ayudarte tal vez porque sólo soy un súbdito, pero deberías hablar con alguien con más experiencia de la vida, como Jake.

**Jake:** Momento, Finn. A mí no me avientes ese rey, por favor.

**Finn:** Pero debes meterte eso en la cabeza, poner a las Princesas en prisión está mal.

**Rey Helado:** ¡Naa! Finn, tú acabas de arruinar mi posibilidad co esposas potenciales, por ello tú...

_(Finn le pega en el estómago al Rey Helado)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Ah! ¡Mi barba!

_(El Rey Helado cae desmallado y empieza a soñar)_

**Rey Helado:** ¿Por qué no le agrado a la gente?... ¿Es porque soy un abusador mágico?... ¿Mi barba está... muy enmarañada? _(Suspira)_ Yo solo trato de ser un buen esposo para las damas ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

_(Aparece el Búho Cósmico)_

**Búho Cósmico:** Huu. Eres un sociópata.

**Rey Helado:** ¿Quien eres tú? _(Ríe)_ Ah, sí, ya sé. Tal vez eres un, ¡un búuuuho gigaaaante! ¿Por qué no tratas de ser buena onda, así como yo? _(Se va volando por todos lados riendo hasta recuperar la consciencia mientras los pingüinos le hacen cosquillas)_ ¡El polvo espacial da cosquillas! _(Ríe hasta abrir los ojos)_ ¿Qué qué? Princesas, ¿princesas? Oww..

_(La escena cambia a afuera del reino)_

**Princesa Slime:** Gracias por salvarnos, Finn.

**Finn:** No hay de qué, Princesa Slime.

**Princesa Slime:** ¿Recuerdas que prometiste que nos casaríamos con quien nosotras eligiéramos?

**Finn:** Sí...

**Princesa Slime:** Bueno... ¡Quiero casarme contigo!

**Jake:** Uhhh.

**Finn:** Mmm, bueno jaja, sobre eso, Jake ayúdame.

**Jake:** Am, ah, Princesa Slime no se case con este muchacho se hace pipi en la cama y tiene aliento de coladera.

**Finn:** ¿Qué?

**Princesa Slime:** ¡Ohh! ¡Qué horror! ¡Bájame, bájame!

**Finn:** Ah, sí, sí, lo siento, lo siento _(A Jake)_ ¡Te pasaste!

**Jake:** Jajajajajaja.

_(Aparece el logo de "ADVENTURE TIME")_

_**- Final del episodio -**_


	4. Tronquitos (EP)

**Hola Otra vez xD, El Otro capi Es el de...**

**SIGAMOOOOOS**

**Tronquitos**

**(Episodio)**

_(El episodio comienza con Finn y Jake en el jardín de la casa de Tronquitos)._

**Finn**: ¡Ah! _(Corta una manzana a la mitad con su espada, un gusano se asusta)._

**Jake**: ¡Bien, mi lord!

**Finn**: ¡Que viva el Rey, y olé!

**Jake**: ¡Así se hace!

_(Tronquitos se asoma desde su casa)._

**Tronquitos**: ¡Ay! Los Chicos y sus espadas ¡Oigan, ustedes, ya dejen de jugar con mis manzanas!

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Ay, Tronquitos!

**Tronquitos**: Pero vengan acá, les preparé un pastel de manzana.

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Síííí!

**Jake**: ¡Chiki-chiki-chiki!

**Finn**: Me lo voy a comer antes de que llegues allá ¡Ja, ja!

**Jake**: ¡Noooooooooo!

_(La escena cambia a la casa de Tronquitos)_

**Tronquitos**: _(Tararea)_

_(Finn y Jake llegan corriendo, Jake está exhausto)_

**Finn**: Pastel de manzana.

**Jake**: Deje algo para mí.

**Tronquitos**: Ja ja ja. Oigan, compórtense bien y ya siéntense. (Una mosca se para en su pastel de manzana) ¡Ah! Uh, ya, mosca, quítate de mi pastel. Una mosca parada en mi pastel, en mi pastel. ¡Uy! ¡Qué horror! (Tira el pastel a la basura y se acercan más moscas) ¡Adiós pastel!

**Finn**: ¡¿Por qué tiraste el pastel a la basura?!

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Diaaagh!

**Tronquitos**: Las moscas lo querían y yo se los di. ... En fin, no se preocupen, porque ya viene otro pastel en menos que canta un gallo.

**Finn y Jake**: ¿Otro pastel? ¡Sí!

**Jake**: Guau, guau, guau, guau.

**Tronquitos**: Aquí tienen.

**Finn**: Wow.

**Jake**: Guau.

**Tronquitos**: Vamos ¡Adelante!

_(Finn y Jake se comen el pastel de manzana)_

**Tronquitos**: ¿Qué les parece?

**Jake**: Está buenísimo, delicioso.

**Tronquitos**: Ay, Jake, gracias. Pero no es el mejor pastel de manzana.

**Finn**: ¿De qué estás hablando, Tronquitos? ¿Qué puede ser mejor que tu pastel?

**Jake**: Insisto, delicioso.

**Tronquitos**: Finn, ¿qué harías si pudieras hacer todo lo que fuera?

**Finn**: ¿Lo que fuera? Bueno, atraparía una estrella y viajaría al espacio sideral, y pelearía con monstruos y aliens.

**Jake**: Yo esculpiría mi rostro en la Luna, para que la Luna tuviera mi rostro.

**Finn**: ¿Tu que harías, Tronquitos?

**Tronquitos**: Yo iría por una manzana.

**Finn**: Qué mal.

_(Jake le pega en el brazo a Finn)_

**Finn**: Ahh, lo siento es que tú recolectas manzanas todos los días.

**Tronquitos**: Esta manzana no es como las que recolecto, dicen que es la manzana de las manzanas, la clase más rara de todas se llama la "Manzana de la gema de cristal."

_(Jake le escupe el café en la cara a Finn)._

**Finn**: ¡Ahhh!

**Jake**: ¡Pues, cuenta con nuestro apoyo!

**Finn**: ¡¿Dónde está?!

**Tronquitos**: Escuché que crece en lo más profundo del Bosque Negro.

**Finn**: ¡Wooh! ¡Tronquitos, tienes que ir por esa manzana!.

**Jake**: ¡Sííí!

**Tronquitos**: ¿Qué? Yo, ay, no. Sólo soy una pequeña elefanta. No tengo para nada espíritu aventurero.

**Finn**: ¡Tronquitos, ese es tu sueño! Piensa en probar esa manzana con tú propia boca, ¿qué tal?

**Jake**: O con tú trompa.

**Finn**: Imagina el sabor.

**Jake**: Y tu rostro satisfecho _(Babeando)_

**Tronquitos**: ¿Sí? ¿En verdad creen que puedo atravesar el Bosque Negro?

**Finn**: ¡Sí! ¡Te ayudaremos!

**Jake**: Te queremos, Tronquitos, te queremos.

**Tronquitos**: Está bien, lo haré. Llámenme "Tronquitos la aventurera".

_(Aparece el logo de "Adventure Time" con Tronquitos atravesando el logo)_

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Sí, Tronquitos!

_(La escena cambia a el Bosque Negro)_

**Tronquitos**: Me encanta ir tan arriba del suelo

**Jake**: Pss, súbete a mis hombros, y de veras sabrás lo que es ir arriba, Tronquitos

**Finn**: ¡No, Jake! Tiene corazón débil.

**Jake**: Ah, de veras.

**Finn**: Guacala, ¿por qué está tan fangoso?

**Jake**: Sea lo que sea, se siente sabroso. Sí que sí.

**Tronquitos**: Quiero intentarlo.

**Finn**: Está bien. Estoy de acuerdo que hagas lo que quieras.

**Tronquitos**: Jaja, sabe a cubierta de galleta.

_(Aparece un ojo detrás de Tronquitos)_

**Tronquitos**: Oh, hola ¿qué tal?

_(El ojo se convierte en un monstruo)_

**Finn**: ¡¿Ah?! ¡Tronquitos, aléjate de eso!

_(El monstruo comienza a gruñir y empuja a Finn y Jake)_

**Finn**: ¡Ah! ¡Tendrás tu merecido, Muro de Piel!

_(Finn y Jake comienzan a golpear al monstruo)_

**Tronquitos**: Un ojo y una boca. Bueno, creo que traigo lo justo para esta cosa _(Tronquitos saca unas estampas)_

**Finn**: ¡Cuidado, Tronquitos! ¡Esta cosa es mala!

**Tronquitos**: Aquí está una con un arcoíris. Y esta aquí es "rasca y huele," tiene que oler a pepino. Oh, y hay un holograma de unicornio, pero no tiene cuerno.

_(El monstruo crea una mano y agarra a Tronquitos)_

**Tronquitos**: Oh, ¿y ahora qué haces?

**Finn**: ¿Ah? ¡Tronquitos!

_(El monstruo está a punto de comerse a Tronquitos pero Finn saca su espada y le corta el brazo)_

**Finn**: Y quédate en ese árbol, nene. Tronquitos, ¿estuviste poniendo calcomanías en ese monstruo?

**Tronquitos**: Sí, yo sentí que necesitaba ternura y afecto ¡Oh, pero qué hermosa mariposa! Jajajaja _(Pasa una Mariposa Esqueleto volando)_

**Finn**: Ohh, ¿Tronquitos? Ay, Jake, me acabo de dar cuenta de que Tronquitos ya está bastante senil. No podemos llevarla por el Bosque Negro.

**Jake**: Ah, no pasa nada, todo esta bien siempre.

**Finn**: Pero, ¿y los monstruos?

**Jake**: Está bien. Está bien.

**Finn**: ¿Seguro? Porque nunca se ha capacitado como aventurera.

**Jake**: Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso. Todo está bien, todo está bien. Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien _(Mueve sus brazos)_

**Finn**: Jajaja, tal vez esté bien ¿Tronquitos? _(Mirando al bosque)_

**Jake**: ¿Dónde se metió?

**Finn**: ¡Troonquitooos!

**Tronquitos**: Jajaja, ahh... _(Se va caminando por el bosque)_

_(Aparecen Señales Malvadas y se va detrás de Tronquitos y gruñen)_

**Finn**: Vamos por ella, Jake.

**Jake**: ¡Dónde estás, Tronquitos!

**Finn**: ¡Tronquitos!

**Tronquitos**: (A la Mariposa Esqueleto) Aquí tienes tu taza de té, y esta es mi taza de té.

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Tronquitos!

**Finn**: ¡Ahhh!

**Tronquitos**: Y aquí esta tu sandwich, oh... _(La Señal Malvada tira el sandwich)_ Ay, ya se te calló.

**Finn**: ¡Tronquitos, corre!

**Tronquitos**: Ay, hola, Finn.

_(Los carteles miran a Finn)_

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Aah!

**Finn**: Es la hora del dolor, señales malvadas _(Enojado)_

**Jake**: ¡Wuaa!

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Ahhh!

_(Finn y Jake empiezan a destruir a las señales)_

**Tronquitos**: Ay, pobrecitos se vieron. Hay que darles un poco de afecto.

_(Finn cubre a Tronquitos mientra lo atacan)_

**Tronquitos**: Oh, qué tierno abrazo.

**Finn**: _(Golpeado por las señales malvadas)_ Ahh. No te estoy abrazando. Trato de... salvar tu vida.

**Finn**: ¡Ay, son muchos!

**Jake**: ¡Finn, amigo! _(Destruye una señal)_

_(Jake llega al lugar, se infla como un globo y todas las señales de destruyen)_

**Tronquitos**: Ay, Finn. Esa fiesta del té era más dulce que el mejor panqué.

**Finn**: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Tronquitos! ¡Estoy todo golpeado por ti! ¡Mira como tengo el rostro!

**Tronquitos**: ¿No estás molesto?

**Finn**: Ay, no. No estoy molesto contigo _(La toma)_ eres demasiado linda para como estarlo ¡Y eres una gran aventura! Y ahora, vamos juntos a buscar y comer la esa manzana de la gema de cristal.

_(Llega una Bestia Serpiente)_

**Finn**: ¡Ay no!

**Jake**: Tú pelea, mientras yo protegeré a Tronquitos.

_(Finn le da a Jake a Tronquitos)_

**Finn**: ¡Fantástico!

_(Finn va a donde la Bestia)_

**Finn**: ¡Ahhhh! _(Ataca)_

**Tronquitos**: Ay, Jake, creo que no le esta yendo bien a Finn.

**Jake**: Ehmmm, Finn puede con ello, tiene doce años.

**Tronquitos**: Creo que sé la forma de ayudar.

**Jake**: Mucho ayuda el que no estorba, Tronquitos.

**Tronquitos**: Pero Finn dijo que era una gran aventura, y mi instinto de aventurera me dice que debo seducir a ese monstruo de tentáculos con mi encanto femenino y mi destreza de elefanta.

**Jake**: No, y no, es no.

_(La escena cambia a Finn combatiendo contra el bestia serpiente)_

**Finn**: Ahh, jaa, ahe.

_(Tronquitos se pone a bailar al lado de monstruo)_

**Finn**: Ah, ¿que están haciendo, Tronquitos? Uhh, ah.

**Tronquitos**: Te ayudo provocando a este muchachón con mi contoneo.

**Finn**: ¡No es un muchachón, Tronquitos! ¡Es una Bestia Serpiente Cerebro de Rubí!

**Tronquitos**: Incluso las bestias se sienten solitarias, Finn.

**Finn**: ¡Jake! Se supone que ibas a protegerla.

**Jake**: Me engañó, amigo. Quise detenerla, pero su poder femenino fue mas fuerte que yo.

**Finn**: ¡Sácala de aquí!

**Jake**: Ahh.

_(Jake corre hacia donde está Tronquitos)_

**Tronquitos**: Lalala.

_(Jake toma varias serpientes)_

**Jake**: Destrúyelo ¡Destrúyelo!

**Finn**: Ahm, no encuentro el punto débil de la gema.

_(La serpiente voltea)_

**Finn**: ¿Ah? ¡Ahí esta!

_(Finn rompe la gema de la Bestia Serpiente Cerebro de Rubí)_

**Tronquitos**: Jejeje. Lo logramos, yo ayude, soy la aventurera mas sexy del mundo.

**Finn**: ¡Tronquitos, no eres una aventurera, casi haces que te maten, otra vez! ¡¿Quieres morir, Tronquitos?! ¡¿Crees que es lo que hacen los aventureros, morir y hacer sentir mal a tus amigos por no salvarte?!

_(Tronquitos empieza a llorar)_

**Jake**: No seas duro.

**Tronquitos**: Mejor, me voy a mi casa _(Llorando)_

**Finn**: ¡Tronquitos, Tronquitos!

**Tronquitos**: No me sigan _(Cambio de escena)_ No, Finn. No deberías gritarle a todos los que queremos ayudarte ¡Ohhh!

_(La escena cambia a Finn y Jake)_

**Finn**: Vaya. Me siento terrible. Le estaba gritando porque me interesa su seguridad.

**Jake**: Eso es lo que pasa cuando te interesas demasiado por alguien _(Con una espada en la nariz)_

**Tronquitos**: Uhhoo.

_(Finn y Jake se paran y salen corriendo)_

**Finn**: ¡Tronquitooos! Uhooo

**Tronquitos**: Finn, encontré la manzana de la gema de cristal.

**Finn**: Uhuu.

**Jake**: Eres tremenda, Tronquitos.

**Finn**: Tronquitos, soy un tonto por haberme molestado contigo. Lo siento mucho, estaba molesto porque te quiero y no quiero que nadie te lastime.

**Tronquitos**: Eso es precioso, Finn. Y acepto tus disculpas, si dejas que te bese la mejilla.

**Finn**: Ehhh, no lo sé.

**Jake**: Uy, déjate que te bese la mejilla. No tendrás otra oportunidad en la vida.

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(Voz de Jake)_**: Uy, déjate que te bese la mejilla. No tendrás otra oportunidad en la vida.

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(Voz de Finn)_**: Ehhh, no lo sé.

**Finn**: ¡Un Guardia de Cristal! Tronquitos, esta vez no te acerques al combate. No quiero que te lastimen.

**Tronquitos**: Está, bien. Te lo prometo, Finn.

**Finn**: ¡Qué loco!

**Finn**: ¡Atrás, tú!

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(Voz de Finn)_**: ¡Atrás, tú!

**Finn**: ¡Deja de copiarme! ¡Ahhh!

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(Voz de Finn)_**: ¡Deja de copiarme! ¡Ahhh!

_(Finn ataca al Guardián de Cristal pero este se lastima)_

**Finn**: Ahhhhh. Ahhh, ahhh. Uuuuu.

**Jake**: ¡Finn! Tranquiloooo.

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(Voz de Jake)_**: Tranquilooo.

_(Ambos se estiran y se golpean la cabeza)_

**Jake**: Auu. Auuuu.

**Finn**: Esta copiando todo lo que hacemos.

_(Tronquitos está jugando con unos hongos y aparece la mariposa)_

**Tronquitos**: Vaya, es mi amiga mariposa. Qué hermoso.

_(Llega otra)_

**Tronquitos**: Ta tattata, dadada _(Baila)_

**Jake**: ¡Guau! Muévete, Tronquitos.

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(Voz de Jake)_**: ¡Guau! Muévete Tronquitos.

_(El Guardián de Cristal se convierte en Tronquitos y las mariposas)_

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(Voz de Tronquitos)_**: Tatatata.

**Finn**: ¡Eso es! Acabemoslo mientras copia a Tronquitos.

_(Finn y Jake van a atacar a los Guardianes de Cristal pero este los golpea)_

**Jake**: Guau. Nos dio nuestro merecido hermano.

**Finn**: ¿Pero qué pashú? Soy un inútil. Debemos combatir al estilo de Tronquitos.

**Jake**: Voy por el maquillaje.

_(La escena cambia a Finn y Jake maquillados y a los Guardianes de Cristal copiándolos)_

_(Jake sube a Finn y Tronquitos hacia arriba del árbol y los Guardianes de Cristal lo copian)_

**Finn**: ¡Oye, Guardia de Cristal! ¡¿No te molesta si Tronquitos muerde esta manzana?!

**Jake**: No me molesta.

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(voz de Jake)_**: No me molesta.

**Jake**: ¡Y soy un estúpido!

**Guardianes de Cristal ****_(voz de Jake)_**: ¡Y soy un estúpido!

**Jake**: Je-je-je. Ya oíste al guardia, Tronquitos, dale una mordedota.

_(Jake estira a Tronquitos hacia la manzana)_

**Tronquitos**: Okay.

_(Tronquitos muerde un pedazo de la manzana)_

**Finn**: ¡Woooho! ¿Cómo sabe, Tronquitos?

**Jake**: ¿Está sabrosa?

_(Tronquitos explota)_

**Sonido**: Wooooooooooooo.

_(Finn y Jake y los Guardianes de Cristal se quedan sorprendidos mirando a todos lados. La siguiente escena aparece Tronquitos explorando el lugar en la dimensión de cristal mientras ríe.)_

_**- Final del episodio -**_

**Que Final Tan Tetrico xDD**

**Al Rato les sigo el rastro xD**

**Comenten que episodios quieren y los pondre**

**Chao Chao**


	5. El Inchiridiom

**Hola Criaturas, Soy yo otra vez siguiendo este Fic Respondo al Review**

**Sofiiii: Si, Esa Es Mi Idea, Ademas en orden cronologico los estoy subiendo Gracias, Me alegra que te guste**

**Sigamos No creen?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**El Inchiridiom**

_(El episodio comienza con una fiesta en el Dulce Reino.)_

**Finn**: ¡Dulce Fiestaa! Jake, esta fiesta está de locura.

**Jake**: Lo sé, Finn, lo se.

**Niña Gomita 1**: ¿Oye Finn, no tienes novia?

**Niña Gomita 2**: Oh, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

**Ponche**: ¡Está de lo mejor!

**Pan de Canela**: Está bien, voy a hacerlo. Aquí voy. ¡Mírenme todos, voy a girar! _(El Pan de Canela trata de girar y se estrella contra el castillo de la Dulce Princesa /span causándole que se le hagan un par de grietas)._

**Dulce Princesa**: Wiii, wiiiu. _(La torre se derrumba)_

**Finn**: ¡La Dulce Princesa, está en problemas! _(Finn va corriendo a salvar a la princesa y choca contra un dulce)_

**Un Dulce**: ¡Fíjate por donde pasas! _(Finn atrapa a la princesa en sus brazos)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Por favor, cálmense, súbditos míos ¡Estoy a salvo!

**Dulce Gente**: ¡Ahhh!

**Dulce Princesa**: Ay, gracias, Finn. Este día eres verdaderamente mi héroe.

**Finn**: Genial.

**Dulce Princesa**: Héroe... Ummm, héroe... ¡Oye! ¡Acabo de pensar en algo! _(La Dulce Princesa se levanta de los brazos de Finn)_

**Finn**: Ah ¿En qué piensa?

**Dulce Princesa**: Te lo mostraré, ven, iremos por mi entrada secreta. A ver todos, dense la vuelta. Que se den la vuelta esta entrada es secreta. Vaya, deprisa, Finn. (_La Dulce Princesa mueve un ladrillo para entrar al cuarto secreto)_

**Finn**: Jajaja, esto es increíble. _ (Aparecen Finn y la Dulce Princesa en su cuarto secreto.)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Aquí está, mírala.

**Finn**: ¿Es una bola mágica?

**Dulce Princesa**: No, Finn. Es lo que se ve a través de la bola.

**Finn**: ¡De lujo!

**Dulce Princesa**: Jaja. Mira ¿Ves ese libro?

**Finn**: Sí, lo veo

**Dulce Princesa**: Se llama "Enchiridion". Es un libro que sólo es para héroes cuyo corazón es noble.

**Finn**: ¡Ósea hellooú!

**Dulce Princesa**: El libro está en la cima del monte Monte Cragdor, resguardado por un gran Minotauro. Está esperando que un verdadero y noble héroe lo reclame.

**Finn**: ¿Y usted cree que yo soy el indicado? ¡Porque por supuesto que me interesa! _(Golpea el suelo)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Sí lo sé, y sí lo creo.

**Finn**: ¡Entonces, allá voy! _(Se avienta contra la ventana)_ ¡Jaaake! _(Cae sobre Jake)_ Gracias, amigo.

**Dulce Princesa**: Hasta pronto Finn!, oh, un minuto. (Saca un pañuelo y saluda a Finn) Hasta pronto Finn el Muchacho Humano!

**Finn**: Adiós, princesa _(A Jake)_ ¿Sabes qué hora es?

**Jake**: Ahhh. Hora de la aventura.

**Finn**: Ah, ya ladraste. _ (Aparece el logo "Adventure Time". La siguiente escena se ve el Monte Cragdor)_

**Llaves**: Saludos, jóvenes aspirantes a héroes. Esta montaña se llama Cragdor, tiene un noble propósito: proteger al Enchiridion y probar el corazón de aquellos que buscan poseerlo. Muchos nobles desafiantes han entrado intentando pasar las duras pruebas que hay tras estos muros, pero ninguno ha logrado salir de aquí vivo o muerto. Solo el héroe mas autentico puede tomar el Enchiridion de los héroes y volver a salir de aquí otra vez, si sois vos amigo _(Ríe)_ y creo que puedes serlo tú, bienvenido si quieres tratar, sin embargo, debes pasar mi acertijo. Mi nombre es Llaves, pues tengo la llave de esta puerta, pero nada es lo que parece, si, o talvés no es lo que logras ver _(Ríe)_, talvés la llave esta en ti, hijo, pero no puedes usar tu fuerza, aquí, la puerta esta cerrada con magia. _(Finn lo agarra y lo introduce en la cerradura, de modo que su gorro de llave sirve con la llave)_

**Llaves**: Ah que niño tan raro e inteligente, descubrió como abrirla. _(Finn y Jake chocan los puños, todos ríen, y la puerta se abre)_

**Llaves**: Por favor noble saltamontes, como adivinaste la clave.

**Finn**: Pensé que te verías bien en ese cerrojo.

**Llaves**: Ah, si, es como muchos han podido entrar...

**Finn**: Adiós

**Llaves**: ¡Han pasado la primera prueba, jóvenes héroes!, pero prepárense, ¡pues hay muchas pruebas adelante de ustedes! _(Voz grave)_ y cada prueba es mas traicionera que la anterior... _(Se cierra la puerta de golpe)_

_ (Se enfoca el Monte Cragdor y luego se ve una escena de Finn y Jake caminando)_

**Jake**: _(Olfatea)_ El Enchiridiòn está... _(Se tira al suelo y lo olfatea)_

**Jake**: _(Apunta hacia adelante)_ Por allá.

**Finn**: ¡¿Que?! No, no es posible que haya huellas del libro desde aquí.

**Jake**: Esta en el castillo en la cima de la montaña _(Olfatea)_, en un salón.

**Jake**: Jaja. Ya quisieras mi olfato. _(Se oye a unos gnomos pidiendo ayuda y Finn y Jake van a rescatarlos)_

**Finn**: ¡Por acá!

**Jake**: ¿Y el libro?

**Finn**: ¡Puede esperar! ¡alguien necesita ayuda! _(Finn salta sobre unos espinos y tropieza)_

**Jake**: Ay, Finn ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Se te dañó el cerebro?

**Finn**: Estoy bien. Sigamos ¡Corre! _(Los Gnomos, dentro de un pozo con lava, vuelven a pedir ayuda y a gritar. Finn los saca)_

**Gnomos**: Gracias por salvarnos... _(Voz grave. Los Gnomos vuelan hacia una anciana) _Ahora destruiremos a esta anciana. _(La anciana se pone a cantar)_

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué?! _(Los Gnomos le tiran rayos a la anciana y la vaporizan) _

**Gnomos**: Cada vez que digas "¿qué?" destruiremos a una anciana.

**Finn**: ¿Qué?

**Anciana**: Ay, qué día tan boni... _(Los Gnomos la destruyen también)_

**Gnomos**: Y cada que digas "no" también.

**Finn**: ¡No! _(Destruyen a tres ancianas)_

**Finn**: Por favor. _(Destruyen a otra)_

**Finn**: No las destruyan. _(Vaporizan a otra más)_

**Finn**: No toquen... a las ancianas _(Le tiran rayos laser a otra anciana)_

**Gnomos**: Ahora cada vez que te veas triste destruiremos a una más grande. _(Se apartan y dejan al descubierto a una anciana más grande y gorda que las otras)_

**Anciana**: Bueno, desde que llegué... _(Finn pone cara triste y destruyen a esa anciana también. Finn escapa corriendo)_

**Gnomo rojo**: Oigan, ahora cada que haga cara de menzo destruiremos a otra anciana.

**Gnomo amarillo**: Sí, sí _(Ríe macábramente)_

**Jake**: Oigan, tranquilos Gnomos, el chico acaba de salvarlos, deberían decirle gracias, no destruir ancianas ¿En dónde estudiaron la primaria? ¡Digan gracias! Digan gracias ¡Ahora!

**Gnomos**: ¡Cállate! _(Los Gnomos le tiran lazeres a Jake pero este los esquiva. Jake pone en el fuego a los Gnomos y los gomos gritan)_

**Jake**: _(Enojado)_ ¡Muchachitos groseros!

_(Los Gnomos gritan quemandose. Jake se va a donde estaba Finn)_

**Jake**: Oye, Finn... ¿Estás bien?

**Finn**: No, amigo, esas ancianas fueron destruidas por mi culpa, no soy noble, soy innoble, ¡Y estupido! _(Finn arroja una piedra a el rio y la piedra rebota)_

**Jake**: Ay, qué esos Gnomos y sus alucinaciones no te abrumen. Solo son Gnomos y alucinaciones.

**Finn**: ¿Alucinaciones?

**Jake**: Sí, hermano. Piensa, ¿Qué harian unas dulces ancianitas caminando por las colinas del monte Cragdor?

**Finn**: Tal vez se perdieron.

**Jake**: _(Ríe)_ ¡No, jamás! _(Le da un golpe amistoso a Finn)_ Este lugar esta diseñado para confundirte, para confundir tu mente, nada de esto es real, son solo pruebas para tus atributos heroicos. _(Finn se pone a pensar)_

**Jake**: Ahora ven, vamos por el libro.

**Finn**: ¡Síiii! Eres el perro más listo que conozco. _(Finn camina con Jake)_

**Jake**: Aja. _(De pronto un gigante se come a Jake)_

**Finn**: _(Asustado)_ ¡Aaaaah, Jaaaake!

**Finn**: ¡Jaaaake!

**Gigante**: No pueden pasar.

**Finn**: ¡Devuélveme a mi amigo! _(Jake sale de la nariz del gigante)_

**Jake**: Tranquilo, Finn. Puedo escapar.

**Finn**: ¡Suelta a Jake o patearé tu pie! _(Finn patea el pie del gigante)_

**Gigante**: _(Ríe)_ Es imposible que tu me lastimes. _(Jake sale del oido del gigante)_

**Jake**: Jaja ¿Qué tal, amigo? Encontré otro camino. _(El gigante lo empuja dentro de su oreja)_

**Finn**: ¡Allá voooy! _(Empieza a escalar por la pierna del gigante. El gigante eructa)_

**Gigante**: Creo que finalmente tu perro llego a mi estómago... Oye ¿donde te fuiste?

**Finn**: Estoy en tu cartera, amigo. _(Se va volando en el billete de un dolar gigante del gigante)_

**Gigante**: ¡No! ¡Mi gran dinero! ¡Devuelvemeló!

**Finn**: ¡Devuélveme a mi amigo!

**Gigante**: ¡Pero si ya lo maté!

**Finn**: _(Triste)_ ¡Está bien! ¡Te devuelvo tu billete! ¡TEN TU BILLETEEE! _(Hace girar el billete para que de dirija al gigante y lo golpea en el estómago. El gigante vomita y Jake sale)_

**Jake**: ¡Ay, caray! ¡Ay, caray! ¡Ay!

**Finn**: ¡Jake! _(Finn atrapa a Jake con una pierna mientras vuela en el billete)_

**Finn**: ¡Estás bien!

**Jake**: Soy el maestro del surf _(Finn y Jake ríen. Vuelan hasta un castillo en lo alto del monte Cragdor donde aterrizan)_

**Jake**: ¡Amigo! ¡¿Por que no vamos volando hasta la cima?! Espera un momento... _(Jake olfatea)_

**Jake**: Puedo oler que el libro esta tras esa puerta.

**Gigante**: _(Llora)_ Quedan arrestados por robarme mi billete.

**Finn**: Un momento, Jake. _(Finn hace un avion de papel con el billete y se lo devuelve al gigante)_

**Gigante**: ¡Mi billetito! _(Se alegra)_

**Jake**: Me conmueves, eso fue tan noble.

**Finn**: Gracias, Jake. Ahora trata de olfatear ese libro.

**Jake**: Sí, señor. _( Jake empieza a olfatear. Finn y Jake entran por una puerta y llegan a un gran pasillo)_

**Jake**: De lujo.

**Mago Oscuro**: Felicidades, Finn el Humano. _ (Aparece de un humo purpura el Mago Oscuro)_

**Mago Oscuro**: Debes ser muy noble para haber llegado hasta aquí.

**Finn**: Muchas gracias.

**Mago Oscuro**: Ahora entra a mi mundo mental y te mostrare los aspectos de ti... _(Finn se asombra)_ Que jamás habrias creído tener. _ (Finn aparece en otra dimension mientras se dispersa un humo negro)_

**Finn**: ¿Dónde... estoy?

**Mago Oscuro**: Para tu prueba final. _ (Aparece la Bestia Corazon)_

**Mago Oscuro**: ¡Mata a la bestia!

**Finn**: ¿Por qué? ¿Es una bestia malvada? _ (Se ve la cara gigante del Mago Oscuro)_

**Mago Oscuro**: Sí, es totalmente malvada ¿La matarías?

**Finn**: Claro que si, matare todo lo que sea malo; ese es mi ideal. _ (La bestia corazon ataca a Finn con un brazo. Finn esquiva el golpe. La bestia corazon ataca a Finn con su otro brazo. Finn vuelve a esquivar el golpe, salta encima de la bestia y la empieza a golpear. Finn le da puñetazos hasta que explota la bestia)_

**Mago Oscuro**: Síiiii. Jajajajaja. _ (La cara gigante del Mago Oscuro se acreca a Finn)_

**Mago Oscuro**: Lo hiciste muy bien heroe.

**Finn**: Gracias, otra vez.

**Mago Oscuro**: Ahora como una ultima prueba asesinaras a una... _(Aparece una hormiga) _Hormiga con cara de niña.

**Finn**: ¿Es mala?

**Mago Oscuro**: ¡No!... Pero... pero, tampoco es buena, es...es...neutral ¡¿La matarias?! _ (Finn alza su mano con forma de puño para aplastar a la hormiga. Finn golpea el suelo con su mano)_

**Finn**: ¡No!

**Mago Oscuro**: Si quieres el Enquiridion de los heroes, mata a esa desdichada hormiguita.

**Finn**: ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamáaaas! _ (Finn sale de la otra dimension y golpea al Mago Oscuro en la entrepierna. El Mago Oscuro se vuelve humo rojo que desaparece mientras su tunica queda en el suelo. Llaves abre la puerta del pasillo)_

**Llaves**: Felicidades, Finn el Humano. Ahora realmente haz llegado al...

**Finn**: ¡Jamáaaaaaas! _(Golpea al Señor Llaves y se cae al suelo)_

**Finn**: Ohh, no. Señor Llaves, lo lamento mucho ¿Por qué lleva ese disfraz de demonio?

**Llaves**: _(Agoniza)_ Es mi piyama. Estaba preparandome para dormir. _(Se acerca el Minotauro corriendo. Llaves se retira)_

**Minotauro**: Finn, Jake, ¡Lo lograron!

**Finn**: ¿A poco eres otra prueba?

**Minotauro**: ¿Prueba? No, no. Solo soy un fortachón ¡El Minotauro! _(Finn se sorprende)_

**Finn**: El minotauro del que me habló la Dulce Princesa. _(El Minotauro ríe y hace poses con sus brazos)_

**Finn**: Entonces... ¿Puedo tener el Enchiridion? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?

**Minotauro**: Sí, pasa ¡Vamos a buscarlo! _(El Minotauro rie y todos van hacia una mesa con sillas)_

**Minotauro**: Hemos estado observandolos en nuestra bola magica, tomen asiento chicos, beban un jugo de uva y de manzana, el chiquitin hizo espaguetti. Y... dime, Finn ¿estás listo para esto?

_(Levanta el Enchiridion mientras hace ruido con su boca. Finn se sorprende)_

**Finn**: ¡El Enchiridion!

**Minotauro**: Lo mereces, Finn.

**Finn**: ¿En serio?

**Minotauro**: Sí, Finn. Eres el heroe de corazón más noble que he visto por aquí. Ternura, ingenuidad, valor, habilidad para patear, y cuando tomaste el billete de ese gigante _(Ríe)_ Demonios, el chiquitin casi se desmaya.

**Llaves**: Sí que sí. _(Ambos se abrazan y se rien)_

**Jake**: Jeje, oye habre eso y leenos algo bueno y sabroso.

**Finn**: Ah, sí. _(Abre el libro y se sorprende)_

**Finn**: Cómo besar a las princesas. _(Finn ríe de forma traviesa. Jake se acerca a Finn)_

**Jake**: Oh, muchachito travieso. _(La Dulce Princesa aparece en la bola mágica)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Sí ¿Qué dice ahí, Finn? El Fortachon no me lo dirá.

**Minotauro**: (Susurra) No se lo digas, Finn.

**Finn**: Aaa-aquí no dice nada, Princesa.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Fortachón!

**Finn**: _(Salta) _¡Sí!

_(Desaparece una anciana de la mesa. Aparece el logo de "Adventure Time")_

**_-Final del Episodio-_**

**En Unos MInutos Publico el otro...**


	6. El Danzarin

**Holaa criaturas Soy Otra vez (minutos despues) Mañana no hay clases asi que aprovechare y subire el Capitulo De Amor loco**

**Hasta entones sigan este xD**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**El Danzarin**

_(El episodio comienza con Finn y Jake caminando cerca de la Villa Vegetal . Al fondo, hay una cuidad ardiendo y se oye gente gritando)_

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** ¡Bebé! ¡Bebé!

**Jake:** ¡Mmmmmm!

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** Se lo que tú quieres.

**Jake:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** Calcetines de bebé.

**Jake: **Mmmmmm...

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** Para tus pies de bebé.

**Jake:** ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** ¡Bebé!

**Jake:** ¿Sí?

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** Sé lo que hacías.

**Jake:** ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** ¡Hacerte todo el día popó, en tus pantalones de bebé!

**Jake:** ¡Me impresionas! ¿Como haces para cantar así?

**Finn:** ¿Te acuerdas cuando me trague aquella computadora?

**Jake:** ¿Cómo no?

_(Finn y Jake dejan a Stanley en su casa con el resto de su familia.)_

**Finn:** Muy bien Stanley, tú y tu familia están a salvo, de nuevo.

**Jake:** En serio Stanley, para ser una sandía te metes en muchos más problemas de lo que deberías.

_(Finn y Jake van en camino a casa silbando. Una criatura copia el silbido de Jake y hace que se caiga.)_

**Finn:** ¿Pero qué? ¡Mira esto Jake!

**Jake:** Es la cosa más adorable que he visto en la vida y le gusta tu canción del bebe, deleitalo amigo.

**Finn: **Correcto, amigo.

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** Bebe, bebé, tú te ves tan bien. Parece que quieres, algo de comida de bebe.

**Jake:** ¡Sigue, amigo! ¡Jajaja!

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** Bebé, te ves tan alegre, aunque me parece, que quieres llorar.

**Jake:** ¡Ajá, si!

**Finn:** Oye, esta cosa es un amigo de por vida, parece que tuviera dos estomaguitos que están unidos _(Agarra a la criatura girándola)_.

**Jake:** Yo tengo eso justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

**Finn (Auto-Tune):** ¡Hahaha es Danzarín hahaha! Eres lo mejor del mundo, llevemos a Danzarín a la casa y dejémoslo cerca de la cama para despertarnos.

**Finn (Auto-Tune) y Jake:** ¡Junto a un pequeño Bailarín frente a la cama!

**Finn (Cantando con Auto-Tune):** Voy a arroparte, nena, voy a cantarte dulces melodías, de bebés.

**Jake:** Y piececitos de bebé.

_(Finn y Jake llevan a casa a Danzarín.)_

**Finn: **Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, ahora contempla todo esto.

**Danzarín: **_(Silbido)_

**Finn:** Bonita, ¿no?

_(Finn rompe su cepillo de dientes verticalmente)_

**Jake:** ¿Y ahora qué haces?

**Finn:** Partiendo mi cepillo de dientes en dos para darle la mitad, _(Finn le entrega su cepillo a Danzarín) _aquí tienes, es para tus dientes, _(Finn finge cepillarse los dientes)_ así. Sí, ya entendiste.

_(Danzarín no tiene dientes y el cepillo se mueve en su boca)_

**Jake:** Ya, suficiente higiene, _(Pone un disco en el fonógrafo)_ es hora de gozar.

_(Danzarín comienza a bailar con la música)_

**Finn: **¡Sí, la danza de la cepillada hahaha!

**Jake:** ¡Yeah!

_(Finn y Jake copian los movimientos de Danzarín)_

**Finn:** _(Esta de cabeza)_¡Ahhh! ¡Hahaha!

_(Danzarín camina en cuclillas y Finn y Jake lo imitan)_

**Finn:** ¡Hehehe!

_(Finn, Jake y Danzarín se toman las partes traseras y bailan en círculos)_

**Finn:** Hahaha!

_(Todos mueven los brazos)_

**Finn:** ¡Ahhhhh! ¡hahaha! ¡Wooo!.

_(Cambia a escena de noche)_

**Finn:** Baila... Baila... _(Bostezo)_ Baila... No estoy cansado, que dices tu Jake?

_(Jake duerme en el piso)_

**Finn:** _(Lleva a Danzarín por las escaleras)_ Tal ves deberíamos ir arriba. _(Finn deja a Danzarín en su cama)_Puedes quedarte en el sitio más cómodo de la cama. Buenas noches. _(Hace un silbido)_

**Danzarín:** _(Silbido dulce)_

_(Finn se duerme al final de la cama)_

_(La escena cambia a la mañana siguiente, donde Jake se está haciendo un té)_

**Finn:** ¡Buenos días Jake!

**Jake:** _(Bostezo)_ Buen Día.

**Finn:** ¿Estas listo para la acción? ¡Que ya empiece nuestra fiesta!

**Jake:** _(Risa)_ Si, claro.

**Finn:** ¿Dónde esta nuestro amigo?

**Jake:** _(Apunta con la taza)_ Por allá.

**Finn:** Hola amigo, estas listo para moverte, despiértate nene es hora de bailar (silbido).

**Danzarín: **_(Silbido)_

**Jake:** Que barbaridad, el bebé esta enfermo.

**Finn:** ¿Qué quieres decir, Jake?

_(Danzarín se cae en el asiento)_

**Jake:**: Míralo. Está desganado y quién sabe qué más.

**Finn:** Apuesto a que solo necesita un desayuno después de una noche de tanto movimiento. Oye combinemos todo lo que encontremos en la cocina y que danzarín se lo tome, eso lo despertara y después ¡bailamos!

**Danzarín: **_(Silbido)_

**Jake:** No querrá beber tus raros _menjurjes_.

_(Finn saca de su mochila unas uvas)_

**Finn:** Demosle estas cosas purpuras, como se llamen.

**Jake:** Uvas en mi pueblo.

_(Finn se come algunas)_

**Finn:** Si lo que sea.

_(Finn le da uvas a Danzarín en la boca)_

**Finn:** Mira creo que si le gusto.

_(Danzarín hace un ruido extraño)_

**Jake:** Como que le fallan los transitores.

_(Danzarín se pone de colores)_

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Ahhh!

**Jake:** ¿No crees que usamos el agujero equivocado?

_(Jake le da la vuelta a Danzarín)_

**Finn:** No, es que no le gustan las cosas purpuras, lo que debemos hacer es averiguar que le gusta comer.

_(En otra escena en una mesa Finn dibuja alimentos para Danzarín)_

**Finn:** Ten danzarín, ¿que clase de comida te gusta? ¿Carne, banana? Esto parece maíz, creo... (Jake pinta los dibujos que Finn hizo) hot dog, Stanely la sandia.

_(Finn le muestra que comida le gusta a Danzarín que saca una mano)_Finn: Mira Jake, le gusta...

_(Danzarín saca el dibujo del papel)_

**Finn:** Guau.

**Finn:** Qué cosa.

_(Danzarín se come el dibujo)_

**Finn:** Su comida favorita son los dibujos, ¡de lujo!

**Jake:** _(Toma a danzarín)_ Ay que muchachito tan bonito.

_(Finn hace dibujos)_

**Jake:** ¿Y ahora que comida dibujas?

**Finn:** Estoy dibujandote a ti.

**Jake:** No lo alimentes conmigo.

**Insertos:** Soy Tonto _(I'm Stupid)_ Soy estúpido

**Finn:** Vamos, cómetelo danzarín

_(Danzarin saca el dibujo de Jake del papel, pero Jake lo aleja)_

**Jake:** No Nooo, aléjalo _(Jake trata de alejar al dibujo de el mismo)_ Chu chu _(el dibujo se acerca)_ no no, no,no aggh au.

**Finn:** _(Finn toma el dibujo de Jake)_ Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí, cálmate, yo me lo como _(Finn se va a comer el dibujo de Jake)_ Anh anh

_(Jake le quita el dibujo de el mismo)_

**Jake:** Finn, si me comes tu seria igual de terrible que si Danzarín me comiera.

**Finn:** Bueno entonces tu te comerás a ti mismo.

**Jake:** Bueno, ni hablar, el deber, es el deber.

_(Jake se come su dibujo)_

**Jake:** Pues estoy sabroso...

**Finn y Jake:** ¡hahahaha!

**Finn:** Bien correcto, ahora ¡volvamos con el baile!

**Jake:** Yo pongo la música.

_(Danzarín gime)_

**Finn:** ¡Ah si! hahaha ¡Siii! ¡Vamos Danzarín, baila y silva!

**Jake:** ¡Si Danzarín!, suéltate, ¡como si tuvieras hormigas en el trasero!

_(Danzarín gime otra vez, mueve la cabeza, y empieza a lanzar una especie de jugo rojo)_

**Jake:** Wow.

**Finn:** ¿Danzarín?

**Jake:** Pobre bebé, ¿ahora que le pasa?

**Finn:** Ah, no le pasa nada malo, solo hay que tapar sus agujeros.

**Finn:** _(Tapa el agujero de Danzarín con un dedo y el jugo deja de correr)_ ¿Lo ves?, funciono, ¿listo para danzar otra vez pequeño?

_(El jugo se escapa por el costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Danzarín y moja a Jake)_

**Finn:** Wow.

**Jake:** Ya me bañó... _(tapa el agujero que estaba chorreando, pero empieza a chorrear desde el costado Derecho de la parte inferior de Danzarín)_

**Finn:** (Tapa el agujero con un dedo) _ Rapido ¡Debemos tapar esos hoyos!_

_(Jake sale corriendo a buscar algo con que tapar los agujeros de Danzarín)_

_(El agujero del costado Derecho de la cabeza de Danzarín empieza a chorrear y moja la camiseta de Finn)_

**Finn:** ¡Jake, deprisa!

**Jake:** Solo encontré tu colección de ojos de vidrio.

**Finn:** ¿Y tu colección de parches?

**Jake:** Oye, están es perfecto estado.

**Finn:** ¡Jake!

**Jake:** Esta bien, aquí voy. _(Finn y Jake tapan los hoyos de Danzarín con parches y ojos de cristal)_

**Jake:** Tapar, tapar, tapar y ya esta, listo _(Danzarin esta apunto de estallar)_ pobre inocente. Finn se que no querrás oír esto pero hay que rendirnos y llevar a este pequeño a donde lo encontramos.

**Finn:** No podemos abandonarlo, míralo Jake nos necesita mucho más que nunca, solo debemos cuidarte un poco más a partir de ahora, ¿no pequeño?

_(Danzarín aparentemente explota de jugo)_

**Finn:** ¡Danzarin!

_(Danzaín se esparce por todas partes de la casa)_

**Jake:** Auh, Finn.

**Finn:** ¿Qué?

**Jake:** Basta.

**Finn:** ¡Ahhh!

**Jake:** Nuestra mascota exploto.

**Finn:** ¡AHHHH!

**Jake:** Quizá podamos reconstruirlo y... ay

_(Danzarin cuelga de si mismo)_

**Finn:** Ay, tranquilo Danzarín, te prometo que te arreglaremos _(Silbido)_

Danzarín: _(Silbido)_

**Finn: **Vamos a juntarlo Jake _(Finn recoge las partes de Danzarín)_ esta por todas partes, incluso esta entre las duelas.

**Jake:** Y en las tasas.

Finn: Y las botas también.

**Jake:** Pero donde estará su colita?

_(La cola de Danzarin esta en el fonografo)_

**Jake:** _(Va por la cola pero esta se mueve)_ Ahí estas, ven acá, uy aag.

**Finn:** Vamos Jake hay que armar a Danzarin.

**Jake:** Está bien.

_(Finn y Jake juntan en uno a Danzarín)_

**Finn:** Aprieta bastante, _(Finn y Jake se abrazan para unir a Danzarín apretándolo)_ se resbala.

**Jake:** Lo tengo

_(Jake agranda sus manos para apretar a Danzarín)_

**Jake:** Bueno, al menos quedo de una pieza _(Danzarín cae al suelo) _Ay ¿Crees que haya muerto, Finn?

**Finn:** Nunca, nunca dejare que mueras amigo, no esta ves _(Finn le da respiración de boca a boca y besos)_

**Jake:** Finn ya basta ¿ahora que haces?

**Finn:** Estoy besándolo que es lo creías es lo único que se me ocurre.

**Jake:** Mejor ponlo en el suelo.

_(Finn deja a Danzarín en el suelo)_

Danzarin: _(Silbidos muy débiles y besos) (Danzarín hace una pintura con sus besos en el piso)_

**Finn:** Da besos de colores con su último aliento.

_(Danzarín termina de hacer una pintura con sus besos)_

**Jake:** Creo que intenta decirnos algo, Finn esta parece ser su mamá.

_(Danzarín silba en el dibujo que hizo)_

**Finn:** Le quitamos su niño a su mamá ¡Somos secuestradores y asesinos y solo quería divertirme y bailar!

**Jake:** Finn, tranquilo, hijo, podemos arreglarlo. _(Jake se acerca al dibujo)_ Supongo que su mamá esta por casa de Stanley, donde lo hallamos, así que si lo regresamos con su mamá ella lo reparara.

**Finn:** _(Toma a Danzarín)_ Pues no hay tiempo que perder.

_(Finn y Jake corren en camino donde la mamá de Danzarín cerca de la casa de Stanley)_

**Finn:** _(Tiene a Danzarín en sus brazos)_ Shh, shh, shh, solo resiste un poco más amigo.

_(Hay ruidos de silbidos graves)_

**Jake:** Escuchaste eso, es un silbido.

_(Finn y Jake llegan donde la mamá de Danzarín)_

**Finn:** No inventes es su mamá.

_(La mamá de Danzarín silba y bala a sus hijos con el jugo)_

**Danzarín: ** _(Silbidos débiles)_

**Jake:** Ay el pequeño quiere ir a casa.

**Finn: **Bueno pues el es momento amigo _(Finn Abraza a Danzarín y lo deja que valla con su mamá)_

**Jake:** Que te mejores amigo.

**Danzarín: **_(Silbidos)_

**Madre de Danzarín: **_(Silbidos)_ _(Se enfurece con el y cambia de colores)_

**Finn:** Oye _(Corre)_ ya basta _(Se lleva a Danzarín hasta donde estaban)_

**Finn:** No lo entiendo, su loca madre casi lo mata.

**Jake:** Se siente tan frío.

**Finn:** Y ahora que hacemos amigo? no podemos llevarlo a casa o se, o se (Finn se frustra y se enoja) ¡No puede ser, por que no lo quiere, yo lo quiero, tu lo quieres, no es justo (Finn corre hasta donde su madre) Ahhh!

**Jake:** Finn, tranquilo.

_(La madre de Danzarín se enoja y cambia de colores)_

**Finn:** _(Finn esquiva los latigazos de la madre de Danzarín)_Se suponeque su mamá debería quererlo, se supone que debe querer a su bebe.

_(Jake nota que los hermanos de Danzarin están con un jugo)_

**Jake:** _(Huele y se huele a sí mismo)_ hay, no puede ser.

**Finn:** Es tuyo ¿Que no lo ves? _(Finn se sube a ella)_ ¿No reconoces a tu propio bebe?

**Jake:** _(Toma a Finn con sus manos)_ Finn, ya se lo que esta pasando, es el jugo, Danzarín necesita oler como el jugo de su mamá _(La madre de Danzarín sigue molesta)_ así es como los animales silvestres se reconoces y este pequeño esta vacío, debemos sumergirlo en esa sopa, hermano.

**Finn:** Esta bien, de acuerdo, yo te quise bebe, espero que lo sepas _(Finn besa a Danzarín)_ ¡Salúdame a tu mamá! _(Finn lanza a Danzarín al jugo de la madre de el)._

**Jake:** _(Danzarín cae en el jugo)_ _(Silbido)_ _(La madre de Danzarín lo toma y le contesta)_

**Madre de Danzarín: **_(Silbidos)_

**Danzarin: **_(Silbidos contentos)_

**Finn y Jake:** Aaay.

**Finn:** No volveré a secuestrar.

**Jake:** Tú lo haz dicho, fue una pesadilla.

_(Cierre del episodio en forma de corazón hacia Danzarín y su madre)_

_**- Final del episodio -**_

**Hola, Mañana a primera hora habra un 3x1 xD eL Capi de amor loco y 2 de este **

**Hasta entonces CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


	7. Ricardio Corazon de Leon

**Hola Criaturaaas Soy Yo otra vez, Sigo con 3 Capitulos Mas, No subire amor Loco... Perdon**

**Reviews:**

**Thalia Chase: Gracias, Y Lo Hare xDDD**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOS**

**Ricardio Corazon De Leon.**

_(La escena comienza con el Rey Helado llevando a la Princesa en los brazos)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Hahahahaha!

**Finn:** ¡Hey, cara de sapo!

**Rey Helado**: ¿Eh?

**Finn**: ¡Deja ir a la Dulce Princesa!

**Rey Helado**: ¡Ingenuos entrometidos!

_(El Rey Helado lanza un rayo de hielo y Finn lo esquiva. Finn le arroja una bola de nieve al Rey Helado)_

**Rey Helado**: ¡Ahh, mis ojitos!

_(Finn le pone dos rocas en el trasero de Jake y este se hace pasar por la Dulce Princesa)_

**Finn**: ¡Oye Rey Helado! ¡A que no besas a la Dulce Princesa!

**Rey Helado**: La besaré, ¡Lo haré! _(Se quita la corona y la besa)_

**Finn**: ¡Jajaja! ¡Besaste el trasero de Jake!

_(Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa comienzan a reírse)_

**Rey Helado**: Ahora es suya, pero el día sera mía como tu Princesa, ¡MÍA! (Se va volando)

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Qué molesto! Gracias por tener todo bajo control.

**Finn**: No hay de qué, Princesa.

_(La Dulce Princesa se agacha y abraza a Finn. Éste se sonroja)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Haré una fiesta para festejarlos. Los veo en el Dulce Reino esta noche.

**Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa**: ¡Una Fiesta!

_(Aparece el logo "PARTY TIME")_

_(Finn y Jake caminan por El Bosque de Algodón de Azúcar, Finn tiene un ave de origami)_

**Jake**: ¿Esa ave es para la Princesa, traviesillo?

**Finn**: Pensé que debería traerle un obsequio por habernos hecho una fiesta.

**Jake**: Te aseguro que te gustaría ser mi trasero...

**Finn**: ¿Qué?

**Jake**: Te gustaría ser mi trasero, por que así la Princesa te... No espera, te gustaría más bien ser el Rey Helado y que la Princesa fuera mi trasero eso si.

**Finn**: ¿Qué?

**Jake**: Ummm.. o te gustaría que la Dulce Princesa te diera tus besos, como el Rey a mi trasero.

**Finn**: Eso es ridículo.

_(Se imagina a la Dulce Princesa dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se sonroja)_

_(Finn y Jake llegan al Dulce Reino)_

_(La escena cambia a una puerta que Mentita abre desde afuera y deja pasar a Finn y a Jake)_

**Mentita**: Escuchen todos, Finn y Jake han llegado.

**Jake**: Ahora sí llegó la fiesta.

_(Todos los invitados están amontonados viendo algo)_

**Finn**: ¿De qué se ríen todos?

**Princesa Mora**: ¡Shhh!

_(Se muestra a Ricardio masajeando a la Princesa Grumosa)_

**Ricardio**: Por favor, no se acerquen. Este estilo de masaje se llama "El masaje de mi mejor amigo".

**Princesa Grumosa**: Ay, Dios mío.

**Ricardio**: ... Porque solo puede hacerse por amigos. Es completamente consensual.

**Princesa Grumosa**: Eso sí dolió.

**Ricardio**: Debes relajarte ahora, Princesa Grumosa.

_(Da una pirueta hacia atrás)_

**Princesa Grumosa**: Oh, me siento tan bien...

**Finn**: ¿Quien es ese tipo?

**Ricardio**: Hahaha...

_(De un librero que se abre en dos sale la Dulce Princesa, siendo cargada por Mentita, se baja)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Saludos, asistentes. Que bien que hayan venido todos.

**Finn**: Dulce Princesa...

_(Ricardio pone cara de asombro y palpita al ver a la Dulce Princesa)_

**Finn**:... Princesa, solo quería darle las gracias por...

**Princesa Grumosa**: Ay, Dios mío. Amiga, debes sentir lo que hace este chico Super-extra-hermoso, vas a adorarlo.

_(La Princesa Grumosa lleva a la Dulce Princesa donde Ricardio)_

**Finn**: Aaah..

**Princesa Grumosa**: Él es... Oh, Dios, ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

**Ricardio**: Ricardio, Ricardio a sus órdenes, he esperado toda la velada conocerla, Princesa.

_(Toma la mano de la Princesa y le da un beso)_

**Ricardio**: He escuchado que le gusta la tecnología antigua, ¿Ha utilizado algún laser valvaponico para aliviar la fisura hivernautibus en la formación del hiperbubatrón plasmordial?

**Dulce Princesa**: No, no lo he hecho, pero continuemos con nuestra conversación en la pista de baile.

**Ricardio**: Será un placer para mi, Princesa.

**Finn**: ¿Por qué la Princesa no me invito a bailar?

**Jake**: Si quieres bailar, solo ve a bailar.

**Finn**: Pero ahora está bailando con él. Ay, me siento muy raro.

**Jake**: Ay, parece que este jovencito está lidiando con nuevas emociones que no entiendo, estas celoso.

**Finn**: Aaah...

**Jake**: ¡Cálmate! Eso es algo normal. Solo ve a bailar.

_(Lo empuja hacia la pista de baile)_

**Ricardio**: ... La capa prasmordial es completamente independiente del vavalord...

**Dulce Princesa**: Ay, entonces quiere decir que los vavalordes fluctuaran con la minonanosfera.

**Ricardio**: Correcto.

**Finn**: _(Se queja)_ Ay, están hablando de ciencia. Eso no es lo mío.

**Jake**: Haz la danza de la ciencia _(Empieza a bailar)_ Acuérdate: A, E, I, O, U, I, O.

**Finn**: ¿Crees que funcione?

**Jake**: Sí. No tiene falla, eres un profesional. Hazlo.

**Finn**: Danza de la ciencia _(Baila mientras lo dice) _

_(Finn sigue bailando se acerca a donde están la Dulce Princesa y Ricardio)_

**Finn**: Oye, Princesa ¿quieres bailar conmigo? _(Sigue bailando)_

**Ricardio**: Disculpe, Princesa, debe disculparme _(Se retira)_

**Dulce princesa**: Oh esta bien, Finn ¿que te ocurre? estaba aprendiendo sobre zanoides.

**Finn**: Yo se mucho de zanoides son de lo mejor.

**Dulce Princesa**: Los zanoides matan a cientos de miles de plantoides al año.

**Finn**: ¡Oh, no! Pobres plantoides.

**Dulce Princesa**: Los plantoides producen melotoxina _(Finn pone cara de confusión)_ La melotoxina mata a los zanoides.

**Finn**: ¿Entonces los zanoides son buenos?

**Dulce Princesa**: Estas totalmente celoso de Ricardio.

**Finn**: No lo estoy. Solo que no agrada la forma en que le habla, me hace sentir raro.

**Dulce Princesa**: Esos son celos, cariño.

**Finn**: ¡No estoy celoso! ¡Me siento raro!

**Jake**: Oh, que la canción. Pobre hombre atormentado. Finn, tienes que venir a ayudarme a acabar con estos monstruos del bar no puedo esperar _(Se aleja con Finn)_ A ver, ahora sí. Dime que paso.

**Finn**: Ah, no lo sé. solo trataba de advertirle pero malentendió mis palabras yo...

**Jake**; Si ya sabes como son las chicas pero la Dulce Princesa es muy inteligente.

**Finn**: Lo se Ricardio nunca ha dejado de darme mala espina creo que es un villano

_(La pantalla se entrecierra)_

**Jake**: ¿Por qué? Porque tiene la cara ancha y es muy dramático _(Pone su cabeza en forma de corazón imitando a Ricardio)_

**Finn**: No es algo que siento aqui.

_(La escena cambia al balcón donde están Ricardio y la Dulce Princesa)_

**Finn**: Creo que planea algo siniestro.

**Jake**: Lo que dices es que es tu rival de amores _(Se burla)_

**Finn**: Probaré que es un villano.

**Jake**: ¿Cómo?

**Finn**: Ya verás.

_(La escena cambia a las puertas del castillo)_

**Finn**: Aquí viene _(Mira por binoculares)_ Están hablando.

**Jake**: _(Imita a la Dulce Princesa)_ Ay, pequeño recoge tus mocos y échate un gas _(Imita a Ricardio)_ Tú te ves como una gran _bagette_ rosa.

**Finn**: Esto es en serio, Jake. Es de vida o muerte.

**Jake**: Entiendo no me mal interpretes solo estoy observando y vigilando a este sujeto, pero si no es un villano, que tal si solo lo parece hay personas que parecen malas pero son lindas.

**Finn**: Confío en mi instinto.

**Jake**: Ay.

**Finn**:_ (Se levanta y sale corriendo)_ Se alejan vayamos.

_(Jake lo toma y lo lleva hasta la cabeza de uno de los Guardianes de la Promesa Real. Finn toma los binoculares y observa a Ricardio tomando una soga y hurgando en un deposito de basura, toma una botella la rompe y hace una mímica como si apuñalara a alguien)_

**Finn**: Lleva una soga y va hacia la basura está rompiendo esa botella y finge apuñalar a alguien.

**Jake**: _(Moldeando su estomago)_ Lo ves recicla basura, es ecologista.

**Finn**: Creo que tu instinto es un poco ingenuo, Jake, ohh está hablando con el Rey Helado, está gritándole a algo _(Ricardio toma al Rey y lo golpea y lo arroja a la basura)_ ¡Ricardio lo arrojó a la basura y ahora huye!

**Jake**: Entonces tengo razón es un buen chico y solo aparenta ser sospechoso, mi instinto y yo juntos por siempre atrapando perversos y haciendo versos.

**Finn**: Falso, esto prueba que es un súper villano mas poderoso que villanos menores como el Rey Helado.

**Jake**: Tu dices que el es malo, pero yo no acepto eso, por que no nos damos la mano, y comemos pan y queso.

**Finn**: Estoy de acuerdo, enfrentaremos a Ricardio frente a frente y probaremos que es malo.

**Jake**: O bueno.

_(La escena cambia a un callejón oscuro, por el que viene caminando Ricardio y se topa con Finn)_

**Finn**: ¿Que estás haciendo Ricardio? ¿Eres malo?

**Jake**: ¿O bueno con cara de malo?

**Ricardio**: Eso no les importa.

**Finn**: La seguridad de la Dulce Princesa sí me importa.

**Jake**: Si hombre solo queremos saber si eres bueno o malo.

**Ricardio**: ¿Ah si?

**Finn y Jake**: Sí.

**Ricardio**: ¿Ah, sí?

**Jake**: Sí... sí.

**Finn**: Aléjate de la Dulce Princesa con todo eso.

**Ricardio**: Ahora que mi plan está casi completo, no hay forma de que me detengan.

**Finn**: Podría detenerte si lo quisiera.

**Ricardio**: ¿Ah, sí?

**Finn**: ¡Sí!

**Ricardio**: ¿Ah, sí?

**Finn**: ¡SÍ! _(Lo golpea en la cara)_

_(Llega la Dulce Princesa)_

**Dulce Princesa**: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

**Finn**: Princesa.

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Se acerca)_ Ricardio.

**Ricardio**: Si, estoy bien princesa.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¿Finn, por qué hiciste eso?

**Finn**: Iba a lastimarte con la soga y la botella.

**Dulce Princesa**: Es para nuestro láser valvatrónico.

**Ricardio**: No todo es su culpa suya Princesa, tal vez me vi un poco amenazante.

**Dulce Princesa**: Finn no debes golpear a alguien inteligente. ya sabes lo frágiles que son, deja ya esto de los celos.

**Finn**: Pero...

_(Ricardio se levanta y se aleja con la Princesa)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Vamos, Ricardio. Te curaré y te daré una paletita.

**Finn**: Ahora ella me odia _(Se sienta)_ Me equivoque respecto a Ricardio.

**Rey Helado**: No, Finn _(Débil)_ No estás equivocado. Él es malvado _(Cae)_

**Finn**: Rey Helado, tú que sabes de esto ¡Dímelo o te pego!

**Jake**: Momento. Parece que se lastimó el ventrículo.

**Finn**: No me importa. Solo me interesa Ricardio.

**Rey Helado**: Ese Ricardio tiene mucho que ver con mi precaria condición _(Empieza un flashback narrado por el Rey Helado)_ Estaba tratando de hacer un conjuro para que tuviera control total sobre el corazón de la Dulce Princesa, pero me equivoque y perdi el control de mi corazón, el planea arrancar el corazón de la Dulce Princesa y hacerla su novia, sin mi corazón soy muy débil, pero logré llegar al Dulce Reino a buscarlo en un callejón le supliqué volver a mi y dejar en paz a la princesa _(Termina el flashback)_ pero me arrojó a la basura y me abandonó para que muriera, ¡DETENGAN A RICARDIO!

**Finn**: Ahh, vamos, Jake. Debemos salvar a la princesa.

_(Ambos corren hacia al palacio solo para encontrar a la princesa atada, y Ricardio a punto de arrancarle el corazón)_

**Finn y Jake**: Princesa.

**Dulce Princesa**: Finn, Jake.

**Ricardio**: Siempre tuviste la razón, Finn. Ahora arrancaré el corazón de la Dulce Princesa y lo haré mi novia.

**Finn**: No si puedo evitarlo.

_(Finn y Jake persiguen a Ricardio, pero el logra escabullirse hasta donde está la Dulce Princesa)_

**Ricardio**: Un paso más y le arranco el corazón.

**Dulce Princesa**: Finn, me siento como una idiota por haber dudado de ti. Era tan agradable pero su ignorancia me produce escozor.

**Ricardio**: ¡Cierra la boca, Princesa!

_(Jake estira su mejilla y lo golpea tirándolo al piso)_

**Ricardio**: Voy a besar ese corazón y así lo haré mi novia.

**Finn**: Cásate con alguien de tu tamaño como mi pie _(Lo patea)_ y mi puño _(Lo golpea)_

**Rey Helado**: _(Se arrastra)_ Basta, basta. Ese es mi corazón pedazo de...

**Finn**: Rey Helado, dejemos que recupere su corazón, aunque es un villano.

**Jake**: Si dejamos morir al venerable, va a ensuciar la alfombre de la Dulce Princesa.

**Rey Helado**: Oh, sí. Ven con papi.

**Ricardio**: _(Mientras entra)_ Hasta muy pronto.

**Rey Helado**: Ahhh, me siento maravilloso, y ahora que salve a la Princesa se casara conmigo y vivirá en la mazmorra para siempre.

**Finn**: No, claro que no.

**Dulce Princesa**: Aja. Sí, cómo no.

_(Finn patea al rey)_

**Rey Helado**: _(Mientras vuela)_ Bueno tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero algún día ¡ALGÚN DÍA! _(Se golpea en la cabeza al tratar de salir)_ ¡Ay, duele!

_(La escena cambia a Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa cenando espagueti)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Gracias otra vez por salvarme otra vez.

**Finn**: Ni lo digas.

**Dulce Princesa**: Ahora que Ricardio se fue ya no tienes que sentir celos de nadie más.

**Finn**: Nunca he estado celoso.

**Dulce Princesa**: Bésame, Finn. Ajam _(La Princesa está parada de manos con una máscara de Jake en el trasero)_ Más bien, "bésame, Finn" ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien, Jake?

**Jake**: Jejejeje

**Finn**: ¡AAAAAHHH!

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_**en Unos MInutos Regreso xD**_


	8. Hombres de Negocios

**Hola De nuevo xD Mañana En Vez De Amor Loco Actualizare Otro...**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**Hombres De Negocios**

_(El episodio comienza con Finn y Jake en el Lago Iceberg.Finn usa a Flambo para encender un lanzallamas)_

**Finn:** ¡Siiiii! _(Empieza a descongelar un hielo y hay una bicicleta y dos computadoras)_

**Finn:** Encontré otra bicicleta, y más computadoras ¿Y tú, Jake?

**Jake:** Sigo encontrando zapatitos de bebé _(Descongela con el lanzallamas un iceberg)_

**Jake:** ¡Ah, que la canción! Y todos son izquierdos. Lamento no Encontrar Dinero.

**Finn:** Tu tranquilo Jake, porque ya tenemos bastante chatarrra para seguir construyendo nuestro muelle. ¡Y también sera una pista de obstáculos!

**Jake:** ¡Ay! Hacer este muelle es tan difícil amigo, quiero evitar la fatiga.

**Finn:** No seas flojo, Jake _(Aparece un Iceberg mas grande en el agua)._

**Jake:** Se acerca un Iceberg.

**Finn:** Wow ¡Y es grande!

**Jake:** Es mio, es mio. Ay, ojala que no sean zapatitos _(Jake toca el Iceberg)_

**Jake:** ¡Uy! Es un tipo.

**Finn:** Que loco, Son muchas personas.

**Jake:** ¿Sabes a que me recuerdan? A unos pepinos bien vestidos.

**Finn:** Retírate Jake, voy a fundir el hielo. ¡Carga completa! _(Apunta con el lanzallamas)_

**Jake:** _(Interrumpiendo a Finn)_ Momento, momento, no lo vayas a rostizar.

**Jake:** Solamente hay que flameaaarlos _(Flamea el Icebarg con el lanzallamas)_ (El Icebarg de Derrite)

**Jake:** Ahi esta ¡Mua! el clima perfecto.

**Finn:** Oye puedes oírme ¡Hola!

**Jake:** _(Tocando a un hombre de negocios)_ Están mas fríos que un bistec.

**Finn:** Oye este trae un portafolios. _(El hombre de negocios pone su mano en la cara de Finn)_

**Hombre de negocios:** Yo recuerdo... los negocios.

**Finn:** ¡Suéltame! _(Los hombres de negocios sacan sus cosas del iceberg)_

**Hombre de negocios:** Somos hombres de negocios.

**Finn:** Oh, _(Dejan en el suelo sus lanzallamas)_ Bueno, yo soy Finn y él es Jake.

**Jake:** ¿Qué clase de negocios hacen muchachos?

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** Estuve congelado tanto tiempo que... No lo recuerdo, no lo recuerdo ¿Quieren ayuda en su negocio? Nos encantará trabajar para usted.

**Finn:** No, no necesitamos ayuda.

**Jake:** Como no, ¡Ayúdenos a arreglar ese muelle!

**Hombres de negocios:** ¿Muelle?

**Jake:** Si ese de allá.

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** Si.. Este muelle, podría ser más eficiente.

**Finn:** ¡No, aguarda! _(Los hombres de negocios se preocupan)_

**Finn: **Jake, este muelle es para divertirnos, nosotros lo debemos hacer.

**Jake:** Pero ellos se están ofreciendo, Finn, sólo míralos. _(Los hombres de negocios ponen cara de niña y murmullan alegres)._

**Jake:** Finn estas pobres almas perdidas ansían trabajar ¿Quien soy yo para negarles ese derecho?

**Finn:** ¿Aaaah?

**Jake:** ¡A darles muchachos! ¡Arréglenlo! _(Los hombre de negocios corren alegres y empiezan a arreglar el muelle mientras hablan)._

**Finn:** Vaya, se ven realmente felices de hacerlo.

**Jake:** Por supuesto Finn, dijeron que les encanta trabajar para ti.

**Hombres de negocios:** _(Se ríen)_ Ya terminamos.

**Finn:** Wow _(Se ve el muelle terminado)._

**Jake:** Te lo dije.

**Finn:** Vamos, ¡Probémoslo! _(Finn y Jake corren hacia el muelle)_

_(Finn y Jake corren en el muelle, esquivando obstáculos hasta llegar al agua, donde caen)_

**Finn:** ¡Sí, está de lujo!

**Jake:** Guao, ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Si contratamos a estos muchachos, ellos vuelven a los negocios ¡Y nosotros nos concentramos en la pura diversión! ¡Todo el mundo gana!

**Finn:** Tal vez tienes razón.

**Jake:** ¡¿Oyeron jóvenes?! ¡Tal vez yo tenga razón!

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** ¿Enserio? ¿Trabajo? ¿Con aventureros de su calibre?

**Jake:** Ahí, humildemente.

_(Los Hombres de negocios bailan alegres) (Uno de los Hombres saca su portafolio y tala en él las palabras: "Compañía de aventuras de Finn y Jake")_

_(Se hace un montaje de los Hombres de Negocios haciendo trabajos mientras Finn y Jake juegan BMO)_

**Finn:** Que raro es no hacer nada.

**Jake:** Tranquilo hermano, ahora somos empresarios.

**Princesa Hot-Dog (A lo lejos):** ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

**Finn:** ¡Hay problemas! Toma tu hacha y yo tomaré mi.. _(Los Hombres de Negocios le traen su mochila y espada)_

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** Paquete aventurero, listo para ti.

**Finn:** ¡Gracias amigo!

_(La escena cambia ahora con Finn y Jake en las praderas, corriendo en busca de la princesa)_

**Finn:** Debo decirlo Jake, mi espada está deslumbrante y totalmente afilada.

**Jake:** Ajá.

**Finn:** Hasta mis zapatos se sienten diferentes, no solamente están limpios, me siento más ligero, rápido y apto.

**Jake:** Sensacional. _(Los Hombres de Negocios corren tras de ellos)_

**Princesa Hot-Dog:** ¡Auxilio! _(La princesa es atacada por unos cubos flotantes)_

**Finn:** No llores Princesa Hot Dog, Jake y yo acabaremos con estos molestos cubos.

_(Los Hombres de Negocios anotan todo lo que pasa mientras Finn y Jake pelean)_

_(Finn y Jake pelean con los Cubos durante mucho tiempo pero no los vencen)_

**Finn:** Demonios, me siento cansado.

**Jake:** Aaah, también yo. Estos Cubos son.. resistentes a todo. ¡Oye! ¡Hombres de Negocios! Ayúdenos con estos cubos para recuperarnos.

**Finn:** Jake, ellos no saben pelear. _(Los Hombres de Negocios pelean con los cubos)_

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** Agua y rebanadas de naranja, ayudan a re hidratar. _(Les da eso a Finn y Jake)_

**Jake:** Esto si es vida, ¿No papá?

**Finn:** Debo de admitir, que sí ayudan. ¡Oh! Creo que ya se como vencer a estos cubos amigo.

**Jake:** Es porque pudiste reposar tu cuerpo y'refrescar tu mente.

**Finn:** ¡Ok, ahora nos toca a nosotros señores!

**Jake:** Ahora vean a los profesionales.

**Finn:** ¡Muy bien atrápalos!

_(Jake se hace grande y atrapa a los c ubos con sus manos, luego Finn agarra una cuerda y los amarra)_

**Finn:** ¡Sí sirvió! _(Jake lanza el Cubo a el espacio)_

**Finn:** Despierte Princesa Hot Dog, eres libre.

**Princesa Hot-Dog:** Gracias Finn y Jake, en especial tu Finn. _(Lo intenta besar)_

**Finn:** Aaah, huele a Hot Dog hervido.

**Jake:** Jejeje.

_(Un Hombre de Negocios se da cuenta y se interpone entre Finn y el beso, haciendo la Princesa lo bese a él sin darse cuenta)_

**Hombre de Negocios:** Así se trabaja en equipo.

**Finn:** ¡Eso es fabuloso! ¡Te voy a ascender amigo! _(Los demás Hombres de Negocios besan a la Princesa)_

_(La escena cambia a el Fuerte del Árbol, Jake juega BMO otra vez)_

**Jake:** Ahh, otra vez perdí.

**Finn:** ¡Me toca!

_(Jake se va a el laboratorio de los Hombres de Negocios)_

**Jake:** ¿Y esto qué es?

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** Monitor de héroe-visión. Usa un satélite para avisarnos sobre problemas mundiales.

**Jake:** Aaaah, ¿Y novedades en el frente?

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** Cosas sin importancia, ahorra energía para las grandes.

**Jake:** Muy bien muchachito.

**Finn:** ¿Qué están haciendo?

**Jake:** Cuidando el negocio. _(Jake come helado y Finn juega BMO)_

**Finn:** ¡Jake dame!

_(El tiempo pasa, los dos juegan BMO y comen helado mientras los Hombres de Negocios construyen algo)_

**Voz del videojuego:** Misión cumplida.

**Finn:** ¡Vencimos al mejor! ¡Somos los amos de las frituras!

**Jake:** ¡Guao! ¡Sí, si si! _(Se cansan de saltar tanto)_

**Finn:** Nunca creí que ser obeso y flojo fuera tan bueno.

**Jake:** Sí, tu panza es suave y esponjosita.

**Finn:** ¡Oye!

**Jake:** Déjame moldearla.

**Finn:** Jajajaja. Me haces cosquillas. _(Jake moldea al Rey Helado)_

**Jake:** ¡Soy el Rey Helado y nunca tendré una novia, porque soy un tarado!

**Finn:** Jajajajajajaja. A ver yo.. _(Finn moldea a la DP)_ ¡Soy la Dulce Princesa! ¡Soy una nerd porque me gusta la ciencia! ¡Tengo también una horrible voz que Finn cree que es atractiva!

**Jake:** ¡Jajaja! Qué chistoso. Oye, ¿Qué dijste...?

**Princesa Grumosa (En el televisor):** Ahhh, Dios mío déjeme en paz, lo único que dije fue que eres feo, lo que es totalmente cierto.

**Jake:** Se que hay que salvar a la Princesa Grumosa pero reitero, ¡Quiero evitar la fatiga!

**Finn:** ¡Hombres de negocios! _(Todos vienen)_ ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** Hmmm, es solo un monstruo, nosotros vamos.

**Jake:** Sí, nosotros ahorraremos energía para las grandes aventuras. Hmm, bien hecho hijo.

**Finn:** Imagina lo grandioso que será cuando nos toque ir a nosotros Jake.

**Jake:** Estoy tan cansado para imaginarlo pero apuesto a que tienes razón.

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Por todas nuestras grandes aventuras! _(Comen helado)_

_(Pasa un tiempo y los dos ya no pueden comer más)_

**Finn:** Ahh, ahhh, ay no..

**Gente Suave:** ¡Ayúdenos!

**Jake:** Sí, que vayan los Hombres de Negocios.

**Gente Suave:** ¡Ayuden por favor!

**Finn:** ¿Ah? ¡Lo oí otra vez!

**Jake:** Dije, Hombres de Negocios.

**Gente Suave:** ¡Auxilio! _(Finn se asoma por la ventana y se asombra)_

_(Un robot gigante de Finn controlado por los Hombres de Negocios, succiona a la gente suave)_

**Finn:** ¡Jake! ¡Hicimos unos monstruos, los Hombres de Negocios se volvieron LOCOS!

**Jake:** Finn, los Hombres de Negocios son nuestros empleados.

**Finn:** ¡Los Hombres de Negocios son el problema holgazán!

**Jake:** ¿Ah?

**Finn:** ¡Oigan! _(Finn baja del Fuerte)_ ¡Oigan esperen! ¡Ya bastaa!

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** ¿Qué ocurre jefe?

**Finn:** ¡Están molestando a los amiguitos!

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** ¿Eh? Sí, pero somos los héroes, como usted jefe. Estamos protegiéndolos, recolectándolos en nuestro saco para que nadie los lastime. Es la forma más eficiente para salvar a las personas.

**Finn:** ¡Pero los hacen infelices!

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** Es irrelevante, estás personas están en sacos seguros, su felicidad no es una prioridad.

**Finn:** ¡Yo soy su jefe! ¡Y todos ustedes están despedidos!

**Hombre de Negocios:** ¿Despedidos? ¡Aaaaaaaagh! _(El robot se vuelve loco)_

**Finn:** ¡Nooo! ¡Está bien! ¡Acabaré con ustedes al estilo Finn! _(Finn es succionado por el robot)_ ¡Voy a patearles su máquina!

**Jake:** ¡Finn! ¡Amigo! No te preocupes, permíteme. _(Sale por la ventana y cae al suelo)_ Ay Finn, ahora parezco una señora obesa, no me puedo mover.

**Finn:** ¡Ahh! ¡Eso es! Jake ¡Desmoralizalos!

**Jake:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Finn:** ¡Hazlo amigo tengo un plan!

**Jake:** ¡Está bien! está bien. ¡Ustedes tieenen de buenos negociantes lo que yo de finísimo!

_(Los Hombres de Negocios gritan y succionan a Jake)_

**Jake:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? Estamos charlando tranquilos.

**Finn:** ¡Ahora come más de es helado para que engordes más! ¡Y usa tus poderes para crecer más!

**Jake:** ¡Sí señor! _(Jake se hace grande y obstruye el succionador)_ ¡Exacto! Ahhh, ahh.

**Finn:** ¡Sí amigo! ¡Sigue creciendo estás destrozando su robot!

_(Los Hombres de Negocios gritan)_

_(El robot estalla y todos salen volando por los aires)_

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** ¡Juro que voy a matarte ex-jefe!

**Finn:** ¡Aguarden! ¡Alto! ¡Los volveré a contratar!

**Hombre de Negocios líder:** ¿Recontratarnos? ¿En serio?

**Finn:** Eso dije.

_(La escena cambia y Finn y Jake están en la orilla junto con los amiguitos suaves despidiéndose de los Hombres de Negocios, los cualen fueron re-congelados)_

**Jake:** Hey, oye, ¿Para qué los contrataste?

**Finn:** Los contraté para que se metieran en ese iceberg y se fueran de aquí.

**Jake:** Voy a extrañarlos mucho, y también a mi pancita joquosona. _(Jake se vuelve normal)_

**Finn:** Jajajaa, también yo la voy a extrañar. _(Intenta hacerse delgado pero no puede)_ ¿Ah? Ahhh...

_(La cara de Finn se acerca y aparecen sobre su gorro las letras "The End" - El Fin -)_

**- Final del episodio -**

**Jejeje Como dije 3X1 Y Ya Vuelvo xD**


	9. Mis 2 Personas Favoritas

**Hola, Terminemos Que me ocupe por alguna Razon xD**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**Mis 2 Personas Favoritas.**

_(Finn y Jake pelean con el Gato de la Ciencia y un Tiburón)_

**Jake**: A ver, gatito, venga para acá.

_(El Gato de la Ciencia le lanza una poción mágica que lo convierte en mariposa)_

**Jake**: Ay,Auxilio

**Finn**: Tranquilo, sus hechizos no duran mucho.

_(Finn golpea al gato con su espada)_

**Jake**: ¿Y estos qué? Pelean como los de la "W" quién sabe qué.

**Finn**: Sí ¿No los conocías? Vienen todos los días a las cuatro en punto.

_(A Jake se le va el hechizo y vuelve ser normal)_

**Jake**: Ay, seguramente es porque todos los días a las cuatro en punto veo a mi _amiga_ Arcoiris . Ay, por cierto, ya me voy.

**Finn**: ¿Qué? Quédate, todos los días a las cinco le corto la cabeza y le vuelve a crecer para el día siguiente.

_(Jake recoge una naranja en su bicicleta)_

**Jake**: _(Huele la naranja)_ Uy, eso sería una cosa maravillosa. Quisiera quedarme para luchar contra estos dos, pero también quiero salir con mi noviecita.

**Finn**: Buuu.

**Jake**: Ay, ya un día crecerás y comprenderás.

_(Jake pedalea en un bicicleta y se va)_

**Jake**: Adiós, amiguito.

**Finn**: ¡Adiós!

_(Finn corre hacia el Gato de la Ciencia y el Tiburón)_

**Finn**: _(Grito de pelea)_

**Jake**: Awww.

_(Jake se va en su bicicleta hacia donde está Arcoiris)_

**Jake**: Ay perdonar, perdonar que se me hizo tarde. Finn y yo peleábamos contra el Tiburón y el Gato Científico, y se me pasó el tiempo. En fin te traje un regalito, media naranjota.

**Arcoiris**: 감사합니다: gamsahabnida [Gracias]

_(Arcoiris transforma un árbol en color azul)_

**Jake**: Ay, qué bonito, ahora algo verde.

_(Arcoiris transforma el río de color verde)_

**Jake**: Je-je-je, eso me gusta

**Arcoiris**: 최! 배! 달) 나는 잠을 잘해야합니다: (choe! bae! dal) naneun jam-eul jal haeyahabnida [_(Bosteza)_ voy a tener que ir a dormir]

**Jake**: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo dormir? Si íbamos a hacer música juntos.

**Arcoiris**: 죄송합니다: joesonghabnida. [Lo siento], 당신이 늦게 때문입니다: dangsin-i neujge ttaemun ibnida [Es porque llegaste tarde]

**Jake**: Oh, que la canción. Está bien, discúlpame otra vez por llegar tarde.

**Arcoiris**: 안녕히 주무세요:annyeonghi jumuseyo [Buenas noches]

**Jake**: Ay, mujeres tan divinas.

_(Jake vuelve a la Casa del Árbol en su bicicleta)_

**Shelby**: Hola, Jake.

**Jake**: Hola, Shelby.

**Shelby**: ¿Por qué te noto tan deprimido?

_(Jake pone cara triste)_

**Shelby**: ¿No respondes?, entonces me voy.

**Jake**: Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estoy frustrado Shelby. Siempre que estoy con Finn extraño aArcoiris, y cuando estoy con Arcoiris no puedo dejar de pensar en mi amigo Finn ¿Qué hago?

_(Jake se estrella contra un árbol)_

**Shelby**: Oye, Jake, ¿por qué no sales con ambos al mismo tiempo?

**Jake**: Claro. Así no me perderé de nada, me divertiré ¡Qué grande eres Shelby!

_(La escena cambia a una gruta en llamas)_

**Jake**: Ay, qué bien que nos la estamos pasando juntos. Esto es la pura vida, ¿o no, Finn?

**Finn**: Sí.

**Jake**: ¿Y tú qué dices?

**Arcoiris**: 당신이 옳아 요:dangsin-i olh-a yo [Tienes razón]

**Jake**: Jejejeje.

**Finn**: ¿Qué te dijo?

**Jake**: Dice que todo lo que yo diga está bien dicho.

**Finn**: Ah.

**Jake**: Síiii... Oigan, aprovechando que ustedes son tan simpáticos, ya sé que podemos hacer para divertirnos.

**Finn**: ¿En serio?

**Jake**: Sí, contemos unos chistes.

**Finn**: Oh, yo tengo uno. Jajaja. Okay, aquí va: Toc, toc...

**Arcoiris**: 이 사람은 누구입니까?: i salam-eun nugu ibnikka? [¿Quién es?]

**Jake**: Ya entendiste, ¿qué sigue?

**Finn**: ¡Diarrea!

**Jake**: _(Se lo traduce a Arcoiris)_ Tu-chon-está-sucio.

**Arcoiris**: 아, 나도 알고있어. 무슨 일이야? 그것은 거의 농담으로 자격이 없습니다:a, nado algoiss-eo. museun il-iya? geugeos-eun geoui nongdam-eulo jagyeog-i eobs-seubnida [Oh, lo tengo también. ¿Qué fue eso? Es difícil calificarla como una broma.]

**Finn**: ¿Dijo: "¿Diarrea quién?"?

**Jake**: Ah... No, no le dijo diarrea a nadie, más bien dijo... Olvídalo _(A Arcoiris)_ ¡Muéstranos tus dones de comediante!

**Arcoiris**: 아마 ... 그것은 무엇을 할 수 있을까? 아! 우리가 완전히 벗고, 그리고 미친 농부의 배추 패치를했을 때 기억 나니? 헤헤 농부 미친 미친거야!: ama ... geugeos-eun mueos-eul hal su iss-eulkka? a ! uliga wanjeonhi beosgo , geuligo michin nongbu ui baechu paechileul haess-eul ttae gieog nani? hehe nongbu michin michin geoya! [Tal vez ... ¿Qué podría ser? ¡Ah! ¿recuerdas cuando nos vieron completamente desnudos, y corríamos frenéticamente en un campo de coles? ¡El agricultor estaba loco, loco!]

**Jake**: Jajaja, qué bonito, jajaja.

**Finn**: ¡Cuéntenlo!

**Jake**: Ah... No, ese chiste no se puede traducir en horario de niños.

**Finn**: Ah... Oye, yo me voy, ¿no les importaría? Tengo que ir a luchar con alguien.

**Jake**: Oy, no te vayas amigo... Si pudieran hablar directamente... ¡Oh, ya sé, acabo de recordar! Hay un traductor universal para todo, disponible en el fondo del Lago Celeson.

**Finn**: ¿El lago?, ¿vigilado por malvados caballeros?

**Jake**: Sí, lo arrojé ahí un día que andaba medio triste ¡Pero vamos a recuperarlo ahora!

**Finn**: Wow, Jake, ¿vas a llevar a Arcoiris? No te ofendas, pero ¿no es muy dulce para ir de aventura con nosotros?

**Jake**: No la conoces, hermano. Es la reina más activa, puede hacer lo que sea.

**Finn**: Mmmm... Está bien ¡Chócalas!

_(Finn y Jake las "chocan" y aparece el logo de "Adventure Time". Luego aparecen los 3 corriendo hacia el lago y gritando. Arcoiris los camufla)_

**Finn**: ¡Camuflaje submarino!

_(Los 3 se tiran al lago y comienzan a nadar y a pelear con los peces del lago)_

_(Salen del lago)_

**Finn**: ¡Sí que sí!

**Jake**: ¡Somos sensacionales!

**Finn**: Arcoiris, eres increíble, ¡debería siempre ir de aventuras con nosotros!

**Jake**: Je-je-je, es lo que yo llamo "el _crimen_ perfecto."

**Arcoiris**: 감사합니다, 너무 맘에 들어요:gamsahabnida , neomu mam-e deul-eoyo [Gracias, me gustó demasiado]

**Finn**: Ah... ¿Qué?

**Jake**: Aquí está el traductor.

_(Jake le coloca el traductor a Arcoiris en el cuello)_

**Jake**: A ver, las opciones de voz son... "Anciano," "Extraterrestre" o "Pesadilla." Trata de decir algo.

_(Arcoiris comienza a hablar con el modo de voz "Pesadilla," que es incomprensible. Luego, Jake intenta con el modo de "Anciano")_

**Arcoiris**: Y después me comí todos los duraznos del huerto, ay, y el granjero se enfureció.

**Finn**: Jaja, me gusta esa voz

_(Jake le pone el traductor en modo de voz "Extraterrestre," también incomprensible, y vuelve a ponerlo en "Anciano")_

**Finn**: Jajajaja.

**Arcoiris**: ... Y ese es el fin de mi cuento.

**Jake**: Bueno, al menos con la voz de anciano podemos entenderlo ¡Entenderla! Perdóname amor.

**Arcoiris**: Suban a mi lomo y los llevaré de vuelta a casa.

**Finn**: Jajaja, lo que ordenes, _abue_ ¡Hya!

_(Finn pega un salto al lomo de Arcoiris)_

**Arcoiris**: Vamos, mi amor, abrázame con tus piernas.

**Jake**: _(Suspira)_ Ahora recuerdo porque me había desecho de ese traductor.

_(La escena cambia a Arcoiris volando con Finn y Jake en su lomo)_

**Finn**: Oye, abue, ¿por qué puedes volar si no tienes alas?

**Arcoiris**: Bueno, la luz llega del sol, después rebota en nuestro planeta y llega a nuestros ojos para poder ver si vive el color.

**Jake**: ¡Oye, amorcito, con la turbulencia ya no siento el cerebro!

**Finn**: Jajaja ¡Mira, hellóu! ¡Es el mago del bosque, está obsequiando anillos de poder!

**Arcoiris**: ¿Quieres que bajemos por algunos, Finn?

**Finn**: ¡Síiii!

**Jake**: _(Cae del lomo de Arcoiris)_ ¡Aaay, mamá! ¡Finn, Arcoiris! ¡Arcoiris, Finn! ¡Nunca me hagan esto! ¿ Dónde están?

_(Se oye a Finn gritando y salen destellos de poderes)_

**Finn**: ¡Jaja, mira eso! ¡Jaja! ¡Eso estuvo de lujo!

_(Aparece Jake, en gran tamaño, y espanta a todos)_

**Jake**: Ahh, aquí están, ¿por qué me dejaron sólo?

**Finn**: ¿Que pashó? ¿No caíste con nosotros?

**Arcoiris**: ¿No estabas atrás de nosotros?

**Jake**: No, resulta que me caí de tu cola y estuve gritándoles.

**Arcoiris**: Oh, mi osito, creo que no te oímos por las densas nubes.

**Finn**: ¡Mira estos anillos de poder!

_(Finn le muestra los anillos a Jake)_

**Jake**: Uh, que maravilla ¿Y conseguiste 10?

**Finn**: ¡Sí! ¡Y ella también tiene!

**Jake**: Oh, que gusto que me da.

**Finn**: Ehh... ¿Quieres uno mío?, es que tengo muchos.

**Jake**: Sí, gracias hermano.

**Finn**: Ah, aguarda no quiere salir, están hechizados, ¡Y SON MÍOS!

**Jake**: _(Triste)_ Sí, son tuyos.

_(La escena cambia a la Casa del Árbol de noche)_

**Finn**: Jajaja, wow. Bueno esta vez voy a destruirte, Arcoiris.

**Arcoiris**: Esta bien, atrévete.

**Finn**: ¡Wow, la espada!

**Jake**: Oye corazoncito, ¿no te gustaría hacer música conmigo?

**Arcoiris**: Sí quisiera pero... estoy a la mitad del juego.

**Jake**: Ah bueno... Oye, Finn, después de jugar esto ¿no quieres que vayamos de aventura?

**Finn**: Iremos hoy a una fiesta en el Reino de las Nubes ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

_(Jake comienza a ponerse triste y a llorar)_

**Finn**: ¡Jake, ya cállate! ¡Me distraes!

_(Jake sigue llorando)_

Finn: ¡Jake! ¡¿Por qué estás molestando?!

**Jake**: Por nada _(Se cruza de brazos)_

**Finn**: ¡Ay, no! Que bárbara, Arcoiris, eres muy buena en esto ¡Oye, es hora de la fiesta de las Nubes! Jake, ¿no vienes?

**Jake**: No.

**Finn**: Jake, creí que querías estar con Arcoiris y conmigo.

**Jake**: No deseo.

**Finn**: Pues, vamos.

**Jake**: No, ustedes vayan ¡Y tú, mal amigo, diviértete con mi novia de colores!

**Finn**: Ahh...

_(Jake vuelve a llorar)_

**Finn**: Nos vamos a la fiesta, y si quieres ve, y ya no seas payaso.

_(Finn y Arcoiris se van volando a la fiesta)_

**Jake**: Ahh... _(Se sienta en el suelo)_

_(La escena cambia a Jake recostado en la mesa donde hay unas fotos de él y Finn con Arcoiris)_

**Jake**: Es tarde. Ya deberían estar aquí _(Mira el reloj)_

_(Jake toma el teléfono y llama al Reino de las Nubes)_

**Señor Nube**: Hola, Reino de las Nubes,

**Jake**: Amm, sí, hola, amm... Busco a mi novia Arcoiris y Finn el Humano, hola, hola ¿me oyen? ¡¿Hola?!

**Señor Nube**: Sí, se fueron hace un rato, amigo.

**Jake**: ¡¿Cómo qué se fueron?!

_(Jake sale con su bicicleta en busca de Arcoiris y Finn)_

**Jake**: ¿Qué cosa?

_(Se ve a Arcoiris y Finn arriba del techo de la casa de Arcoiris, y ella transforma un árbol de color violeta)_

**Finn y Arcoiris**: Jajajaja

**Finn**: Ahora anaranjado, y eso morado. Jajaja ¡Wow, Arcoiris, estar contigo es de lo mejor!

**Arcoiris**: Tú también me agradas, Finn.

**Jake**: ¡NOOOO! ¡Mi novia en manos de mi ex mejor amigo! ¡La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío! _(Jake toma un teléfono) _Vamos a ver... "Doug, Todd, Jerry, Dennis, Reggie, Peter, George, Larry, Chucho, José, Jacinto, Victor Emanuel, número desconocido, Juan el de los tacos, Los Hermanos Voladores, Locatel, Peter Punk"... _(Jadea)_ Tiffany. Mamá ¡Jajajajaja! _(Llama a Tiffany)_

**Finn y Arcoiris**: Jajajaja

**Finn**: Oye, quisiera que Jake estuviera aquí, hey, ¿de dónde viene la música?

**Jake**: ¡Fuerte, fuerte! _(Él y Tiffany comienzan a tocar el violín)_

**Arcoiris**: Ohh, Jake, ¿qué estás haciendo?

**Jake**: Oh, hola, no sabía que estaban aquí. Yo solamente compartía unos lindos momentos con mi hermosa amiga Tiffany.

**Finn**: ¡Basta! ¡Se va a poner celosa!

**Jake**: Quiero que ambos se pongan celosos.

**Finn**: ¿Por qué me darían celos de Tiffany?

**Jake**: Pues, porque Tiffany es un... ¡Chiquitín!

_(Tiffany se voltea, revelando que es varón)_

**Tiffany**: ¡Jajaja! ¡Jake ahora es mi mejor amigo y para siempre!

**Finn**: ¡Ahh! ¡Grrr! _(Salta sobre Tiffany)_

_(Los 2 comienzan a pelear, y Tiffany saca un cuchillo)_

**Arcoiris**: Jake, ¿qué ocurre contigo?

**Jake**: Ah..creo que estoy celoso de lo bien que te llevas con mi amigo Finn

**Arcoiris**: He salido con Finn porque tú querías que nos conociéramos.

**Jake**: ¡Ya lo sé!

**Finn**: ¡Aléjate de mi vida, Tiffany, y nunca vuelvas! _(Le pega a Tiffany en la cara)_

_(Tiffany le pega una patada en el estomago a Finn)_

**Tiffany**: ¡No! ¡Jake será mío!

**Jake**: Meloncito, fui un loco y me ofusqué.

**Arcoiris**: Dulce papita, te amo porque eres tantita, me haces sentir brillantita.

**Jake y Arcoiris**: _(Ríen)_

**Jake**: Y tú me haces sentir que abrazo a un anciano, hay que desacernos ya de esta porquería. _(Jake le arranca en traductor a Arcoiris del cuello, y lo arroja lejos)_

**Arcoiris**: 그 사람을 선호합니까?: geu salam eul seonho habnikka? [¿Prefieres este?]

**Jake**: Corazón, qué cosas dices.

**Finn**: ¡Lárgate, Tiffany, pero ya!

**Tiffany**: ¡Nunca me vencerás! ¡Porque seré el mejor amigo de Jake! ¡Porque soy Tiffany!

_(Finn le escupe en la cara y Tiffany se va corriendo)_

**Jake**: Fui un loco y me ofusqué. Perdóname, amigo.

**Finn**: Olvídalo amigo, no quiero oír nada de eso, háganme espacio _(Se sienta entre Jake y Arcoiris)_

**Jake**: Oigan ya nunca hay que ser estúpidos.

**Finn**: ¡Hey! ¡seamos siempre estúpidos! ¡por siempre!

_(Finn, Jake y Arcoiris ríen)_

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_**Mañana Actualizo El Fic de Code Lyoko xD**_

_**Adios **_

_**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	10. Recuerdos en la Montaña

**Hola Locos xDD Perdon Por la Tardanza... Pero como ya saben Uno O Dos Subi Un Nuevo fic asi que tengo 4 Fic para actuazlizar esta semana... Si Dios Quiere Termino el de la "Guerra de los Campiñones" La otra semana xD**

**Reviews:**

**Sofii: xDD Gracias, Lo Saltee Porque me daba Musha pereshaa xD**

**Bueno, Que les parece si seguimos de una vez?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**Recuerdos En La Montaña...**

_(El episodio comienza mostrando la aldea de los Vikingos Luchadores.)_

**Camarero Pulpo**: ¿Seguros que quieren otra ronda de tinta? Ay, horrorosos, no se peguen.

_(Dos vikingos luchadores beben sus tazas y luego rompen las suyas sobre la cabeza del otro)._

**Jefe Vikingo**: _(La cámara panea a muchos vikingos luchando entre ellos. Luego muestra a Finn y el Jefe Vikingo peleando.) _¡No lo haces tan mal, para ser _humano_!

**Finn**: ¡¿No tan mal?! ¡Soy mucho mejor! _(Escucha llorar a la Montaña)_ _(Pausa)_ _(Arroja al Jefe Vikingo fuera de su camino) _¡Jake! ¿Oíste eso?

**Jake**: _(Monta una criatura mitad-venado, mitad-vikingo) ¿_Qué dices? ¡Ay! _(Es pateado a Finn)_

**Finn**: Creo que alguien llora. _(El Jefe Vikingo salta a Finn) _¡Que ya! _(Aleja al Jefe Vikingo) _¡Es en serio! ¡Quiero saber de dónde viene el llanto! _(Comienza a irse.)_

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¡Vuelve acá, gallinaaaa!

**Vikingos**: ¡Síííííí! _(Detrás del Jefe Vikingo.)_

**Finn**: _(Se da vuelta)_ ¿Cómo me dijiste?

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¡No puedes irte así de una pelea!

**Finn**: _(Salta sobre una mesa) _¡Hey! ¡Escúchenme, caras de chivo! ¡Alguien está llorando por allá y no pienso ignorarlo!

**Jake**: ¡Anécdota! ¡Anécdota! ¡Anécdota!

**Finn**: Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era bebé, hice popó en una hoja _(Un flashback muestra al bebé Finn)_¡Boom! ¡Boom! Y que me caigo en la hoja, me senté en mi popó. Lloré todo un día _(Una mujer mariquita y su hijo pasan caminando y ella le cubre los ojos a su hijo) _Pero nadie vino a ayudarme ¡Ese día, juré ayudar a quién lo necesitara! Sin importar lo pequeño de su problema. _(Termina el flashback) _Y por eso debo ir. _(Se va)_

_(El Jefe Vikingo comienza a aplaudir y los otros acompañan)_

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¡Muy bien, chamaco perro!

**Jake**: Todavía llora cuando hace popó. Gracias por ser tan comprensivos ¡Espérame, amigo! _(Caen rocas por la mountaña)_ El ruido se escucha por allá.

**Finn**: ¡Alguien debe estar bajo la avalancha! ¡Vamos a rescatarlo! _(Finn salta sobre la espalda de Jake y van hacia la cima evadiendo las rocas)_ Y ¿quién está llorando?.

**Montaña**: Yo.

**Finn**: ¡Oh! Ahh ¿qué te pasa, amigo? ¿Lloras rocas?

**Montaña**: Sí, estoy triste. Por estar obligado a ver hombres luchando durante siglos.

**Finn**: ¡Ahhhh! Ya entendí ¡Te sientes relegado y quieres luchar también! ¡Pues prepárate amigo! ¡Ven, Jake! ¡Ayúdame! _(Comienza a golpear a la montaña)_

**Jake**: ¡Sí, tu puedes amigo Finn! ¡No hay reto pequeño para ti! ¡Haz sangrar a las piedras!

**Montaña**: ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero pelear! ¡Eso me hace muy…muy TRISTE! _(Arroja rocas de sus ojos)_

**Finn**: ¿Ah? ¿Qué pashú?

**Montaña**: ¡Porque siempre están lastimándose!

**Finn**: _(Con algo de sutileza) _Pero… una pelea no muy violenta templa tu carácter y… rejuvenece a los músculos.

**Montaña**: ¡No! ¡Es vulgar y agresivo! ¡Todos eso hombres en sus repugnantes y fantásticos cuerpos!

**Jake**: Oh. Esta cosa tiene problemas.

_(Finn jadea y un flashback comienza.)_

_(El Niño Mariquita apunta a Finn )_

_**Mujer Mariquita**__: ¡Ay, cariño! ¡No mires! ¡El pequeño tiene problemas! (Se alejan como en el primer flashback y el bebé Finn llora más. El flashback termina)_

**Finn**: ¡Te ayudaré, Montaña!

**Jake**: ¡¿Perdón?!

**Finn**: ¡Te ayudaré a resolver tus problemas!

**Montaña**: ¿En serio? ¿Lo harías por mí?

**Finn**: ¡Sí, señor! ¡Mi nombre es Finn y te ayudaré hasta el fin!

**Jake**: Finn, hermano, no vas a clausurar nuestro club de combate ¿o sí?

**Finn**: Claro que no. Pero debe haber alguna solución. ¡Arreglaré eso, Montaña! _(Salta de la Montaña) _¡Yah!_(Entra a la aldea) _¡Amigos!

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¡Ah! ¡Finn! Listo para ser destruído!

**Finn**: Uh, no, no. Hoy no. Um, más bien, podrían… ¿dejar de ser tan agresivos?

**Vikingos**: ¡¿Qué?! _(Uno de los vikingos golpea su cabeza debajo de una mesa)_

**Jefe Vikingo**: Ya bájenle _(Calma a los vikingos)_ ¿A qué te refieres, chamaco?

**Finn**: ¿Podrían… dejar de luchar menos rudo? ¿Solo un poquito?

**Vikingo**: ¡¿Qué?! _(Golpea su cabeza con la mesa de nuevo)_

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¡Bueno, ya, ya! Tranquilos. Finn, seguro que esto debe ser menos violento, tiene algo que ver con tus calzones manchados, lo sé, pero ¡¿PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAMOS MENOS VIOLENTOS LUCHANDO AQUÍ?!

**Finn**: _(Ve a un pato y una rata a un lado)_ ¡Creo que tengo la idea perfecta! _(Finn ata varios patos a las manos del jefe)._Esto suavizará los golpes que se den entre ustedes ¡Como en un sueño!

_(El Jefe Vikingo golpea alguien y los patos graznan.)_

**Vikingo**:¡Ah! ¡Sóbate perro! ¡Sóbate perro! _(Golpea con cerdos en sus rodillas y hacen "oink")_

**Jake**: Somos tremendos _(Golpea su puño con el de Finn)_

**Finn**: No nos medimos, Jake. _(En la cima de la Montaña)_ ¿Qué te parece? Adiós problemas ¿no?

**Montaña**: ¡No! ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Ahora los hombres golpean a los animales! ¡Y eso es peor que antes, y no es para nada una buena solución!

**Finn**: ¡Perdón!

**Montaña**: ¡Pues no puedo perdonarte! ¡No es justo para los animales y tampoco es bueno para mí! ¡Ahora voy a comenzar a llorar otra vez! _(Llora otra vez)_

**Jake**: Ah, que… la canción.

**Finn**: Calma, Jake. Hay que intentarlo de otra forma.

**Jake**: Finn, en serio, esta cosa está loca de remate. Ya no deberías tratar de ayudarla.

**Finn**: Claro que sí, Jake ¡Lo he jurado! ¡Ayudar a quien lo necesite sin importar lo pequeño de su problema! _(Boom Boom) _Al menos lo intento, brother.

**Jake**: _(Salta de la Montaña con Finn) _Ya rugiste, bro.

**Finn**: Oigan. Volví. _(Los vikingos luchan y lo ignoran) _Oigan, amigos. Oigan _(Aclara su garganta)_ Señores ¡Señores! Esperen un segundo ¡Oigan! Muchachos. Por favor ¡Quiero pedirles algo! ¿Bro? ¿Carnalito? _(Soba un vikingo) ¿_Brother?

**Vikingo**: ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso me sobaste?! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Ayyyy! Se siente… ¡se siente bien! _(Soba a otro vikingo)_

**Vikingo**: ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me sobaste?!

**Vikingo**: ¡Sí! ¡Lo hice!

**Vikingo**: ¡Te la devuelvo! Ah-ay. Qué- ay- ¡Qué bien se siente! _(Se soban el uno al otro)_

**Finn**: ¡Muy bien! ¡Puede funcionar! _(Finn empieza a esparcir la adicción)_

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¡Finn! _(Ríe)_ ¡Ahora sí que te volaste la barda, chamaco perro!

**Jake**: _(Siendo sobado por animales) _En serio eres bueno para resolver problemas. Deberías ayudar al mundo entero.

**Finn**: _(Ríe)_ Sí, de lujo. Voy a contarle a la Montaña.

**Jake**: Está bien. Yo mientras… me quedo aquí… a disfrutar de la vida.

**Finn**: _(La Montaña ríe)_ Así que, esta vez no me equivoqué ¿verdad?

**Montaña**: ¡No! ¡Gracias, Finn!

**Finn**: _(De nuevo en la aldea) _A la Montaña le gustó que ya no se peguen. Está bien.

**Jake**: ¡Qué grande eres, Finn! Estos malvivientes están felices sobándose. No han dejado de hacerlo ¡Míralos!

**Finn**: _(Los vikingos se ven descontentos mientras se soban) _Aunque se ven algo… lastimados.

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¡Oye, Finn! Mira, no sé. Pero esto de sobarse ya se salió de control ¿Entiendes? _(Un vikingo le soba y él le aleja su mano) _¡Ays, no me toques! ¡Me lastimas! Mejor, regresamos a las peleas.

**Finn**: ¡No lo hagan, amigos! ¡A la Montaña no le gusta que estén peleando!

**Jefe Vikingo**: Bueno, pues a _nosotros_ no nos gusta _no_ pelear ¿Entiendes el problema?

**Finn**: Bueno ¿Qué tal si… qué tal si cambiamos la dirección de la Montaña a 180 grados, así mirará en la dirección contraria. Y así, podrán seguir con sus peleas y la montaña no tendrá que seguirlos viendo.

**Jefe Vikingo**: Esa voz me agrada.

**Finn**: ¡¿Tú qué dices Montaña?!

**Montaña**: Está bien. Solo si todos me prometen seguir sanos y no pelear después de que me giren.

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¿La Montaña habla?

**Jake**: Prométanselo, cuando se voltee ya hacen lo que quieran.

**Jefe Vikingo**: ¡Ah, sí! ¡Estaremos sanos!

**Montaña**: _(Ríe)_ ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Adelante, jóvenes, ya pueden voltearme!

**Finn**: Creo que ahora debo idear algún sistema de poleas.

**Mujer Montaña**: ¡No! ¡Estoy acá! ¡No volteen! ¡Si lo hacen, dejarán de ver su hermosa espalda! ¡Ay, me encanta!

**Montaña**: ¿Qué? Ay ¡¿En serio?!

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué? A-ahh-ay, okay. Entonces, ahm, tal vez lo podamos hacer...

**Hongos**: Disculpen. Necesitamos tu ayuda. No hay nada de música y nos estamos muriendo por bailar.

**Finn**: Ah, sí, sí, ah esperen un minuto ¿sí? Ah… Los atenderé en un segundo.

**Hombre de Carbón**: ¡Oigan! ¡Ya cállense! ¡Quiero paz y tranquilidad!

**Finn**: Ah, déjeme que-

**Cactus**: ¡Necesito ser polinizado!

**Finn**: ¡¿Ah?!

**Cactus**: ¡Necesito ser polinizado para tener a mis bebés!

**Finn**: ¡Oigan, por favor! ¡Un problema a la vez!

**Dragón**: _(Ruge) _Tengo comezón en la colita, pero no me la alcanzo.

**Cubo de Hielo**: ¡Esta agua está fría! _(Sentado en un charco, temblando)_

**Peces**: Mami, que las moscas no molesten a nuestra mami. _(Su madre está fuera del agua rodeada por moscas)_

**Electroides**: _(Culpan a la Rana) _¡Ese sujeto robó nuestro triángulo!

**Sapo**: _(Culpa a los Electroides) _Se comieron mi ciruela.

**Vikingos**: ¡Queremos pelear! ¡Queremos pelear!

**Mago Desnudo**: ¡ESTOY DESNUDO! _(Ríe de manera frenética)_

**Montaña**: _(Enloquecido) _¡¿Qué pasa?!

**Finn**: _(Enloquecido también) _¡Ahhhhh! ¡Todos quieren algo distinto! ¡Y algunos quieren cosas que los otros no quieren! ¡Ya no los aguanto!

**Jake**: Ya tranquilo, compadre. A ver, este sujeto quiere esto y el otro quiere aquello. Pero por favor, pregúntale a tu corazón_ (Comienza el flashback "¿Qué quieres tú?")_

_**Josué**__: A ver, bebecito (Toma a Finn) ¿Qué te pasa? Dime. Margaret, no se puede sostener una conversación razonablemente inteligente con este bebé.._

_**Margaret**__: (Toma a Finn) Dámelo, querido. Lo único que quiere es amor y besos para ser feliz (Besa a Finn en la cabeza varias veces y Finn comienza a reir) ¿Ya lo ves? Ya es feliz._

_**Josué**_: Margaret, besaste a un bebé poposeado. Así que te mantendré en cuarentena absoluta hasta que limpies tu cara. (El bebé Finn ríe y babea. El flashback termina.)

**Finn**: _(Jadea)_ Hmm. Jake. Lo que quiero es ayudar a quién lo necesite, para que pueda ser feliz.

**Jake**: _(Ríe)_ Ay, qué sentimental eres, hermano, pero está bien ¡A darle! ¡Uaah, uaah!

**Finn**: _(Con un megáfono) _¿Ya están listos los honguitos?

**Hongos**: ¡Listos, Finn!

**Finn**: ¿Listo el Dragón?

**Dragón**: ¡Sí! ¡Señor bonito!

**Finn**: ¿Lista, Montaña?

**Montaña**: _(Ríe)_… Listo.

**Finn**: ¡A darle!

**Peces**: _(Los vikingos comienzan a luchar con cuerdas atadas a sus extremidades. Las cuerdas hacen que varios abanicos soplen a las moscas, que se van de la madre de los peces. También tocando música) _¡Ya se van las moscas!

**Hombre de Carbón**: _(Las moscas tapan los oídos del Hombre de Carbón) _Eh ¡No oigo nada! _(Arroja dos piedras de carbón a dos sube y baja. Estas devuelven la ciruela del sapo y el triángulo de los electroides. Ambos se alegran.)_

**Cactus**: _(Los Hongos escuchan la música y comienzan a bailar en las flores que polinizan al cactus.)_ ¡Polen! ¡Ya llegó! _(Brota y sus bebés salen)_

**Dragón**: _(El dragón rasca su cola al cactus y luego derrite al Cubo de Hielo con fuego.)_ Sí ¡Sí!

**Mago Desnudo**: (_El vapor sube y el Mago Desnudo toma un pedazo y lo pone en su cabeza.) _¡Ya no estoy desnudo! _(Salta al agua.)_

**Montaña**: _(El vapor bloquea la vista de la Montaña) _¡Oigan, no puedo ver nada! ¿Hay alguien peleándose?

**Jake**: ¡Claro que no!

**Montaña**: Genial.

**Mujer Montaña**: _(Se muestra que la espalda de la Montaña tiene un lago y un río fluyendo de él) _Y así puedo disfrutar tu espalda ¡Ay, me sigue encantando!

**Montaña**: ¡Gracias, Finn! ¡Realmente ayudaste a todos!

**Jake**: _(Los vikingos levantan a Finn y animan) _¡Ya estuvo! Yo tengo un problema..

**Finn**: ¿Qué, qué te pasa?

**Jake**: Que este delfín se enamoró de mí.

**Finn**: ¡Es lo opuesto a un problema! _(Finn y Jake montan al delfín sobre el agua.) _¡Hora de Aventura!

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_Bueno, En Unos Minutos Vuelvo xD_


	11. Magos

**Volvi xD Con El Capi Numero 11...**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**Magos...**

_(El episodio comienza con Finn y Jake caminando por las Tierras de Pasto.)_

**Finn:** Oye, Jake.

**Jake:** ¿Qué?

**Finn:** ¿Te has preguntado cómo es el corazón de un demonio?

**Jake:** Uy, sí. Muchasveces.

**Finn:** ¿Y te has preguntado a qué sabe?

**Parca:** Jovencito... ¿No quieres poderes mágicos...? Poderes mágicos absolutamente gratis...

**Finn:** ¡Claro!

**Jake: **_(Hablandole a Finn)_ ¡Eh! ¡Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso, hijo! ¡Mira esa cosa! _(La Parca ríe de forma amenazante.)_ Mira sus ojos hundidos, y sin vida...siente esa fetidez, huele a podrido... ¿Sabes qué significa?

**Finn:** Que es malvado, creo.

**Jake:** Ah, sí, eso también puede ser... pero yo me refería a que está bien feo, y por feo seguramente vende barato. Así que amigo ¡regatéele!

**Finn:** _(A la Parca)_ ¡Oye! ¡Quiero más que poderes gratis! ¡¿Qué más tienes?!

**Parca:** Está bien... Poderes mágicos y... _(Saca su brazo izquierdo)_ ¡Este bonito llavero!

**Finn: **_(Saltando excitado)_ ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡OH!

**Jake:** _(Susurrando)_ Tranquilo, ya te dije.

**Finn:** Sí. _(A la Parca, fingiendo)_ De mala gana acepto tu oferta.

_(Nubes tormentosas comienzan a agruparse por encima de la Parca.)_

**Parca:** _(Amenazante)_ ¡Sí... el trato está hecho! _(Caen rayos)_ ¡WAHAHAHAHAHA! _(Las nubes se van abruptamente.)_ Puedes elegir tus poderes a través de esta puerta. _(Un místico portal de pronto aparece a su lado.) (Sosteniendo un cartel que dice "FREE MAGICK" – MAGIA GRATIS –)_ Por aquí...

_(La escena cambia a un reino en el cual un mago se entrena fácilmente. Finn y Jake caen del portal y llegan aquí.)_

**Finn:** Este lugar parece mágico ¿Aquí nos darán los poderes?

_(La puerta se abre.)_

**Anfitrión:** Sí, yo lo hago._(Saliendo de la puerta)_ Poderes gratis para todos ¿Los quieres?

**Finn:** ¡Sí! ¿Usted me los dará?

**Anfitrión:** Tú busca a Bufo, el mago.

**Finn:** ¿Y, dónde está?

**Anfitrión:** _(Indicando su persona)_ Está _aquí_, desde luego.

**Finn:** Eh...

**Jake:** Está _aquí_... pero no eres _tú_.

**Anfitrión:** Así es.

**Jake:** _(Haciendo su puño más grande)_ ¡Pues si no me dices quién es, tengo el poder del convencimiento!

_(El anfitrión se encoge de miedo y expande su cuello. Emergen renacuajos.)_

**Bufo:** _(Hablando simultáneamente)_ ¡_Nosotros_ somos Bufo!

**Finn:** Ahhhh...

**Bufo:** _(Un renacuajo está hablando fuera de tiempo)_ Entonces... quieren ser introducidos dentro de la antigua orden del—_ (Un solo renacuajo habla)_ ¡Cállate, Lenard! ¡Si no hablamos al mismo tiempo, nadie va a entendernos!

**Lenard:** Ay, peldón...

**Bufo:** _(Hablando simultáneamente)_ Ahem... Entonces... Quieres poderes gratis... Poderes como... _(Creando energía mística de las manos del anfitrión)_ ¡Estos!

_(Finn y Jake saltan excitados)_

**Jake:** ¡Ajay! ¡Así la cosa cambia! ¡Queremos poderes! ¡Queremos poderes!

**Finn:** ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Quiero mis poderes! ¡Quiero mis poderes! ¡Quiero mis poderes! ¡Sí!

**Bufo:** _(Entrando lentamente al edificio) (Misteriosamente)_ Entonces, vengan...

_(Finn y Jake le siguen entusiasmados.)_

**Finn:** ¡Whoo-hoo!

**Jake:** ¡Whoo!

**Bufo:** ¡Contemplad la galería de la magia!_(La cámara gira mostrando los magos estudiantes entrenando.)_¡Aquí es donde los jóvenes se entrenan para ser magos de lo mejor! Pero la mayoría no están listos para la responsabilidad que conlleva.

**Finn: **_(Animado)_ ¡Yo soy responsable!

**Jake:** ¡Yo también!

**Finn: **_(Aún animado)_ ¡No es cierto!

**Jake:** ¡Tiene razón... y por ello asumo tan maña responsabilidad!

**Bufo:** Sí, sí... _muy_ responsable. Ahora les confiero estas túnicas de mago ¡marca registrada!

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Wow!

_(Se ponen las túnicas.)_

**Finn:** ¡Ey! ¡Esto es un _vestido_!

**Jake:** ¡Sí! ¡Y está pachoncito! ¡Qué miedo, ya me gustó!

**Finn:** _(Oculta el fondo de la túnica en sus shorts.)_ ¡Así no me avergonzaré!

**Bufo:** Está bien. Ahora, por cada poder que acumulen, _(Creando estrellas en la túnica)_ recibirán una estrella como estas. _(Apuntando a la gran estrella en la túnica)_ ¡La estrella final indica el rango de mago superior!

_(Finn y Jake jadean de asombro.)_

**Finn:** Escúchame, Jake. Llegaré hasta esa estrella final _(A Bufo)_ ¡¿Dónde empiezo?!

**Bufo:** Nivel 1—Polvomancia.

**Finn:** ¡Sí! ¡Polvomancia! ¡Sea lo que sea! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero!

**Bufo:** Para recibir este poder, primero deben... _(Hace aparecer dos escobas)_ comerse estas escobas.

_(Le entrega las escobas a Finn y Jake.)_

**Finn:** Ya vas. _(Él y Jake comienzan.)_ ¡Ah, no! _(Escupe y muestra su lengua con astillas)_ ¡Esto es horrible! ¡No puedo comer esto!

**Jake:** ¿Cómo no? ¡Haz lo que yo! ¡RAAAAWR! _(Incrementa su tamaño y come la escoba con facilidad. Se encoge a su tamaño normal, pero la escoba sigue con el mismo tamaño)._ Oops. _(Incrementa de tamaño levemente)_ Ya, ya quedó.

_(Una estrella se forma en la túnica de Jake. Finn y Jake hacen sonidos de asombro.)_

**Finn:** Wow ¡Ganaste una estrella!

**Jake:** ¡Ña! ¡Soy una cosa tremenda!

**Finn:** ¡Espera, Jake! No la uses hasta que devore mi escoba _(Roe con furia la escoba. La escena se traslada; Finn y Jake están sentados en el piso. La escoba de Finn está casi comida completamente)._ _(Débilmente)_Es... el último... _(Lo come)_

_(Una estrella aparece en la túnica de Finn.)_

**Jake:** _(Levantándose)_ ¡Tú también ya ganaste una estrella! ¡Qué hermoso!

**Finn:** _(Levantándose)_ ¡SOMOS POLVOMÁNTICOS! _(Intenta usar sus poderes)_ ¡No pasa nada! ¡Todo esto es un fraude! ¡Bufo! ¡Nos engañaste! ¡Este tonto poder no funciona!

**Bufo:** Cálmate, niño. _(Golpea a Finn)_ No te pongas loquito ¿No te das cuenta de que estás usando la Polvomancia? Observa...

_(Aparece una partícula de polvo.)_

**Finn:** ¿Estoy haciendo esto? Entonces... yo he—

**Bufo:** Sí. Eres el amo de las partículas de polvo. También puedes leer sus emociones. Por ejemplo, esta partícula es muy infeliz en su matrimonio.

**Jake:** Eso está muy bien.

**Finn:** ¿¡Que si estuvo bien!? ¡ESTO ES DE LO MEJOR!

**Jake:** ¡Sí, señor! Pero además qué entusiasmo.

**Bufo:** ¿Están listos para la magia?

**Finn:** ¡¿Tendremos _más_?!

**Bufo:** Mucha... mucha más… como el Nivel 2... el poder de la... Sombranería_(Hace aparecer vendas sobre los ojos de Finn y Jake)_ ¿No pueden ver nada, verdad?

**Finn:** No... No veo nada.

**Bufo:** Para tener poderío sobre las sombras, coloquen sus manos dentro de _(Hace aparecer un tazón de uvas peladas)_ este tazón.

**Jake: **_(Levanta su venda levemente)_ ¿Cuál tazón?

**Bufo:** ¡Que te tapes los ojos, mah!

**Jake:** _(Molesto)_ Ahhh, cuánta represión...

**Bufo:** Introduzcan sus manos dentro de este tazón de ojos.

**Finn:** ¡¿Ojos?!

**Jake:** Son uvas peladas, hermano, tranquilo.

**Bufo:** No, son… ojos reales... _(Ríe de manera traviesa. Finn y Jake sienten las uvas y hacen sonidos de disgusto)._ Bien hecho. Han tocado los ojos sin temor.

_(Finn y Jake consiguen nuevas estrellas para sus túnicas.)_

**Finn:** ¡Otra estrella! ¡Sí! Sombranería... _(Transforma su sombra en una forma tridimensional de un caballo. El caballo relincha.) ¡Galopa, mi corcel! (Trata de saltar al caballo pero pasa a través de él)_ ¿Ah?

**Sombra del Caballo:** No se toca._(Desaparece)_

**Finn:** Los poderes mágicos son geniales ¡QUIERO TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS!

_(Comienza un montaje. En el Nivel 3, Finn y Jake deben balancear lápices sobre sus labios.)_

**Bufo:** Excelente.

_(Finn y Jake son recompensados con su tercera estrella y el poder de crear cabello. Jake ríe y se hace un bigote. En el Nivel 8, Finn y Jake giran monedas. Son recompensados con estrellas.)_

**Bufo:** Bien hecho.

_(Finn y Jake son recompensados con el poder de crear mayonesa. Se alimentan ellos mismos con mayonesa. En el siguiente nivel, Finn voltea un mazo y es recompensado con una estrella; en el siguiente nivel, Jake pone un gajo de naranja en su boca para crear una sonrisa falsa y es recompensado con una estrella. En el siguiente, Finn y Jake se balancean en sillas. En el Nivel 15, Jake es recompensado con las Mejores Alas. En el Nivel 27, Finn es recompensado con la Mano de Espada. En el Nivel 31, Finn y Jake son obtienen el poder de la pirotecnia. Ellos ríen y se animan mientras lanzan los fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno. El montaje termina.)_

**Finn:** ¡La única estrella que nos falta es la grande! ¿Listo para conseguirlas todas?

**Jake:** No, yo no.

**Finn: **_(En desconfianza)_ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué parar ahora?

**Jake:** Hermano, tengo lo que necesito en esta vida. Suministro eterno de mayonesa, un sensacional peinado y hasta aprendí el mejor truco de todos.

**Finn:** ¿Cuál es?

**Jake:** Dormir.

_(Jake duerme lanzándose a sí mismo el hechizo.)_

**Finn:** ¿Ah?... Qué aburrido. _(Camina hacia Bufo)_ Bufo. Estoy listo para la gran estrella.

**Bufo:** A decir verdad, el último poder no es gratis.

**Finn:** ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No tengo dinero!

**Bufo:** No, no quiero dinero. Para la estrella final, debes prestar juramento de la suprema responsabilidad.

**Finn:** _(Despreocupado)_ Está bien. Hago el juramento.

**Bufo:** ¿Estás seguro? Tal vez no estás familiarizado con—

**Finn:** ¡Estoy listo!

**Bufo:** Bueno, puede haber ramificaciones que no podrás—

**Finn:** _(Impaciente)_ ¡Ya déjame hacer el juramento!

**Bufo:** Santa cachucha, nunca conocí a nadie tan irresponsablemente responsable. Bien, entonces debes ¡estrechar mi mano!

**Finn:** ¿Es todo? _(Lo hace)_ ¡Qué fácil! _(Brilla con una luz gloriosa y grita. Una gran estrella brilla en su túnica. Finn está ahora siendo jalado por cuerdas)._ ¿Ah? _(Jadea)_ ¡Mi estrellota! ¡Sí! ¡Woo-hoo! ¡Sí! Ey ¿Dónde estoy?

**Bufo:** Dirige tu atención al orbe modelo a escala.

**Finn:** ¿Ah? _(Mira al orbe)_ ¿Ese asteroide se dirige a ese templo?

**Bufo:** Sí. Se ha dirigido a ese templo por 847 años. Solo la magia de los magos supremos evita que se acerque más ¡Tú, como te llames! agrega tu poder.

**Finn:** Está bien. _(Lo hace; la fuerza de su magia hace que Finn retroceda)._ ¡Waah! Ya está ¿Y ahora qué?

**Bufo:** Ahora libero al viejo Jeremy de su juramento ¡Razzamafu!

**Jeremy:** Ya era hora... _(Es teletransportado fuera de su estación a la mano del anfitrión)_

**Bufo:** Y tomarás su lugar... por el resto de tu vida natural.

**Finn:** De lujo... ¡¿Qué, qué?!

**Bufo:** Es lo que aceptaste al pactar el juramento de la suprema responsabilidad.

**Finn:** ¡¿Entonces para esto me entrenaste?! _(Deja de darle poder al orbe)_ ¡Me engañaste!

**Mago Maestro:** ¡Joven mago! ¡El asteroide se aproxima!

**Finn:** Oh, sí. Lo siento. _(Suplementa al orbe con poder; el asteroide retrocede.)_

**Bufo:** Te engañé, por supuesto ¿Pero crees que alguien haría esto voluntariamente? _(Se va)_ Adiós._(Azota la puerta)._

**Finn:** Ay, ¿por qué soy tan necio? _(Ruido frustrado)_ Ancianos. Debe de haber otra forma.

**Mago Maestro:** No. Así es como lo quisieron nuestros ancestros.

**Finn:** ¿Sí? ¡Yo tengo una idea más joven! _(Se va de la estación)_

**Mago Maestro:** ¡Tonto! ¡Tu novedosa idea hará que todos nos muramos!

**Finn:** ¡La cultura joven es la onda! _(Corre afuera; mira al asteroide)._ Wow.

_(Bufo parece que pone a Jeremy en un ataúd mientras está vivo)._

**Bufo:** ¡Oye! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Regresa a tus cuerdas!

**Finn:** ¡Duerme!_(Lanza el hechizo)_

**Bufo:** ¡Eres un—! Ahh... _(Duerme)_

_(Finn se apresura y se prepara.)_

**Finn:** ¡Magia suprema, actívate!_(Nada pasa)_ ...Ah... Hm. Quizá no estoy bien parado _(Ajusta su pie; su puño comienza a brillar) _¡Eso es! _(Finn comienza su transformación)._ ¡Invoco... los Ojos de Dragón! ¡La Zarpa de Tigre! ¡La Mano de Espada! ¡Los Pies de Fuego! ¡Las Mejores Alas! ¡Y finalmente... cualquier otro poder que no mencione por su nombreee! ¡Con toda mi magia combinada, soy tan poderoso para mover la aldea completa! _(Finn usa sus_ _Manos Mágicas Supremas para levantar la aldea). (Jake, Que aún está durmiendo cae del templo. Finn retrae su mano. El asteroide se aproxima)._ _(Jadea)_ ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Jake! ¡Despierta! _(Lanza el hechizo)_

**Jake:** _(Aún durmiendo)_ Reflejar. _(Refleja el hechizo)._

_(El hechizo golpea una roca, y cobra vida.)_

**Roca:** ¡Oye, tengo vida! _(Jadea)_ ¿Qué es eso? _(Nota al asteroide)_ ¡AH! ¡OH, NO!

**Finn:** Ah... ¡Mi joven y estúpida idea será responsable de cientos de muertes!

_(Los dos magos maestros salen con las mismas invocaciones que hizo Finn)._

**Magos Maestros: **_(Sin compasión)_ ¡Así es!

_(Finn voltea a sus voces)._

**Finn:** ¿Ah? ¡Ancianos! ¡Dejaron su responsabilidad para ayudarme!

**Mago Maestro:** ¿Qué no salimos para morir con ese asteroide?

**Finn:** _(Un poco molesto)_ Ajá, sí claro. Pero ya que están aquí ¿me pueden ayudar?

_(Los Magos Maestros y Finn usan sun Manos Mágicas Supremas para mover la aldea fuera del camino del meteoro. Cuando el meteoro llega, una gran explosión ocurre, destruyendo la ropa de los Magos Maestros y Finn a Jake se le quema su túnica y pelo Jake despierta)._

**Jake:** ¿Ah?

_(La aldea cae, y también Finn y los Magos Maestros) (Finn y los Magos Maestros tienen sus partes íntimas tapadas con un pedazo de madera)._

**Finn:** ¡Whoo-hoo! ¡Bien hecho! Gracias a nosotros, la aldea se salvó ¡Y recuperamos su gloria pasada!

**Bufo:** No olvides darme las gracias, porque este era mi plan en estos 847 años, más lo que se acumule.

**Finn:** ¡No es cierto! ¡Tu plan era engañar gente inocente para mantener al asteroide en su lugar!

**Bufo:** _(Culpable)_ Tal vez tienes razón. Ya no regalaré más poderes. Desde ahora renuncio a toda la magia._(Bufo y el anfitrión lloran. El anfitrión se sienta en el suelo.)_ ¡Mi vida se acabó! ¡Aaahhhh!

**Finn:** Tranquilo. No tienes que renunciar.

**Bufo:** ¿Que no?

**Finn:** No. Pero no te adjudiques ideas que no son tuyas.

**Bufo:** Oh... está bien..._(Finn y Jake comienzan a irse)._ Buena idea... _(A sí mismo)_ Al menos yo lo pensé...

_(Finn y Jake caminan)._

**Parca:** Oye, joven desnudo ¡¿No quieres... un corazón de demonio gratis?!

**Finn:** ¡Pero claro que quiero!

**Jake:** ¡O que la canción!

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_** xD No Desesperen En Unos Minutos vuelvo hoy es... 4x1**_


	12. Desalojo

**Sigamos No Creen? xDDD**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS**

**Desalojo (Una De Las Primeras apariciones de Marcy xD)**

_(El episodio inicia con una tormenta, donde Finn y Jake estan en su habitación)._

**Jake**: Y mientras el se habría paso a través de la carnicería que había provocado, el vampiro ¡aplastaba los cráneos! _(Aplastando un panquesito de jalea con el puño)_ Por pura diversión.

**Finn**: ¡No inventes!.

**Jake**: ¿Cómo no? Sí lo hizo, y además, el vampiro se inclino sobre sus víctimas, y respiro el aroma de su sangre. Alulululu _(sacando la lengua y echando saliva)._

**Finn**: _(Se cubre)_ ¡Ay, no! Jake, ¿todo esto es cierto? ¿O solo tratas de asustarme? Dime la verdad _(Jake come un panqué)._

**Jake**: Sí señor, lo escuche de una fuente muy confiable.

**Finn**: ¿Confiable? ¡Aaay!.

**Jake**: Sí, además dicen, que embrujo este árbol.

**Finn**: ¿Este árbol?.

**Jake**: Dulces sueños. (baja las escaleras con una vela).

**Finn**: Jake.

**Jake**: Uhhhh _(Abajo)._

**Finn:** ¡Mentiroso!.

**Jake**: Uhhhhh, lulululululu _(Abajo)._

_(Finn mira hacia el techo y se mete en su saco y se duerme. Un gusano aparece arrastrándose por la cama)._

**Gusano**: Cuik Cuak, Cuik Cuak _(Mira a Finn)_ ¡Ah! Uouououououo.

**Finn**: _(Toma un libro)._ ¡Nada de gusanos en la cama! _(Arroja el libro al gusano)._ Ahmmmm _(Vuelve a dormir)._

_(Se escuchan sonidos)._

**Finn**: ¿Ah, amm? _(Mira por la ventana)._

_(Una mano golpea la ventana y alguien esta ahí)._

**Finn**: ¿Ah?

_(Aparece un rayo. Se ve una misteriosa figura)._

**Finn**: ¡Ahhhhhhhh! _(Sale de su saco) (Baja las escaleras)_ ¡Jake, Jake! ¡Vi a alguien fuera de la ventana! ¡Debe ser el vampiro! Y no estamos preparados.

**Jake**: Cálmate. Yo invente la historia, trataba de asustarte.

**Finn**: Oye, pero no que lo oíste de una fuente confiable.

**Jake**: Je-je-je. Eso también lo invente ¡Solo quería asustarte, y funcionó! ¡Soy tremendo!

_(Cae un relámpago fuera de la ventana, se abre la ventana y se apaga la vela)_

**Jake**: _(Grita)_ ¡Ahhhhhhh! Ah. Ah. Ah _(finn mira la ventana)_

**Finn**: No hay nada _(Cierra la ventana)_ Solo fue el viento, miedoso.

**Jake**: No tenía miedo. Estaba cantando mi canción favorita de Michael ¡Auh, Auh, Auh!

**Finn**: Eres una niña.

_(Cae una mochila al lado de ellos)_

**Finn**: ¡Jake!

**Finn y Jake**: Ah, ah, ah _(Asustados)_

_(Finn apunta con la linterna hacia arriba y mira a Marceline)_

**Marceline**: _(Sisea)_

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Ahhhh!

_(Marceline se sienta con ellos en el sofá)_

**Marceline**: Hola chicos, ¿como están? Soy Marceline, la reina vampiro.

**Finn**: ¡¿Vas a aplastar mi cráneo y a chuparme la sangre?!

**Jake**: ¡No chupes nuestra sangre!

**Marceline**: Jajajaja, calmados bobos, no voy a hacer eso.

_(Marceline prende las velas de la habitación)_

**Finn**: ¿Qué? ¿Tú no chupas sangre?

**Marceline**: A veces lo hago, pero no es la sangre de lo que me gusta, me gusta el color. Me encanta el rojo.

**Finn**: ¡Qué cosa!

_(Marceline chupa el color rojo de una fresa y le mete en la boca la fresa sin color a Finn)_

**Marceline**: Jajaja.

**Finn**: Mmmmm _(Come la fresa sin color)_

**Marceline**: _(Bosteza)_ Vaya, estoy exhausta. He viajado por toda la tierra de Ooo _(Abriendo la maleta)_ y he visto tantas cosas que seguro te harán poner los pelos de punta.

**Finn**: ¿Como qué? _(Mastica la fresa)_

**Marceline**: Fui a una escuela de peces bestia.

_(Aparece una escena de Marceline montando a los peces bestia)_

**Marceline**: Y estuve en el reino del fuego.

_(Aparece una escena de Marceline con un Hula-hula en el Reino del Fuego)_

**Finn**: Uuuh.

**Marceline**: _(Se sienta entre Finn y Jake)_ Ah, y mira esto.

**Finn**: ¿Nueces?

**Marceline**: No, no son nueces ordinarias.

_(Marceline aprieta las nueces y aparecen algunas criaturas de colores)_

_(Una criatura se pone nerviosa y le escupe un liquido a Finn y se ponen a caminar por el cuerpo de Marceline)_

**Finn**: Jajaja _(Se limpia el liquido)_ Eres maravillosa.

**Jake**: Si. Ehm, y gracias por no chuparnos la sangre.

**Marceline**: Ustedes también me agradan _(Bosteza)_ Pero como comprenderán estoy muy cansada, así que lo mejor, será que se vayan de aquí.

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Marceline**: Ahhh. Miren.

_(Marceline mueve un cuadro que esta en el árbol con una letra M)_

**Marceline**: M, de Marceline.

**Jake**: Ay, que miedo.

**Marceline**: Lo grabé en este árbol hace años, mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran niños.

_(Marceline vuela con Finn y Jake hacia afuera)_

**Marceline**: Pero en serio chicos, gracias por mantener caliente el lugar para mi. Muchas gracias _(Se va volando hacia arriba)_

**Finn**: ¿Ahh?

**Marceline**: Buenas noches.

**Jake**: Por favor, Finn, vamonos de aquí.

**Finn**: No puede corrernos de nuestra casa.

**Jake**: ¡No te comprometas!

**Finn**: ¡Ven acá dientona, vamos a pelear! _(Golpeando la puerta)_

**Jake**: ¡Finn! ¡Es una vampiro! _(Marceline hecha afuera objetos de Finn y Jake)_

**Finn**: ¡Qué!

**Marceline**: Jajajaja _(Absorbe un panqué, y lo arroja hacia la cabeza de Finn)_

**Finn**: Ah, eh. (Se lo quita de la cara)

**Marceline**: Jajaja _(Cierra la ventana)_

**Finn**: ¡Voy a matarla!

**Jake**: Finn, no seas necio, si la mitad de las historias que he escuchado son ciertas, los vampiros pueden matarte, y eso no está a discu..

**Marceline**: _(Interrumpiendo desde la ventana haciendo sonidos y una cara aterradora)_ Jajaja.

**Finn**: ¡Pero nuestra casa!

**Jake**: ¡La tiene un vampiro! Busquemos otra casa. Velo así. Tendremos casa nueva.

**Finn**: Pero me gusta la casa.

**Jake**: Finn, buscar casa es sensacional ¡Inténtalo!

**Finn**: ¿En serio?

**Jake**: En serio, es una aventura (Jake tapa a Finn para que no se moje volviéndose grande)

**Finn**: Siempre sabes que decir.

**Jake**: Parapapapapa, parapapapapa.

**Finn**: Jajaja. Ok, me convenciste ¡A darle!

**Jake**: ¡Así se habla! Ahora todo se hara a nuestra manera.

_(Deja de llover y se hace de día)_

**Jake**: ¿Ves? Confía en mi. Soy perro viejo. Guau.

_(Comienza la Canción de la Casa)_

**Finn**: ¡Es terrible! Ni siquiera me gustan estos lugares, quiero ir a casa.

**Jake**: Finn, hermano, ahora voy a decirte, lo que significa la palabra hogar _(Tocando su viola)_ _Mi mama me mima. El hogar no es un lugar, una pista te voy a dar. Tu hogar siempre estará donde alguien que te va a extrañar y ya"._

**Finn**: No quiero oírte aullar, solo quiero ir a casa.

**Jake**: El hogar está donde está tu corazón y sabes cual es ese lugar campeón. Dentro de tu pecho salado, y con tu mejor amigo a lado, y las estrellas guiándote en el cielo. Puro blues...

_(Sale una estrella en el cielo con un sonido de gas)_

**Finn**: Ja ja ja ja.

**Jake**: Je je je.

**Finn**: Creo que prefiero estar aquí, dentro de tu oreja, que estar en una casa grande y fabulosa, y sin, aja si.

**Jake**: Yo preferiría estar bailando con unas chicas.

**Finn**: Jajaja, cállate. _ (Llegan a una cueva)_

**Jake**: Que horror, este lugar está muy feo

**Finn**: Y abandonado.

_ (Salen volando una gran cantidad de murciélagos de la cueva)_

**Finn**: _(Grita por los murciélagos que salen)_ ¡Ahh!

**Finn**: Ahh. Guaau _(Mira el lugar)_

**Jake**: Guaau.

**Finn**: Querreo.

**Finn**: ¿Quieres vivir aquí?

**Jake**: Sí.

_ (La escena cambia a Finn y Jake con la casa arreglada)_

_(Canción de la Casa)_ Limpiaron la cueva y ahí hicieron su hogar.

**Jake**: Definitivamente hermano, quedó preciosa la casa.

**Finn**: Así es. Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos primero?

**Jake**: Démosle estilo haciendo una fiesta.

_(La escena cambia a la fiesta en la cueva)_

**Jake**: ¡Que se venga la banda!.

**Finn**: Jajaja, me encanta. Me siento bien _(Bailando)_ Me siento, creo que lo logramos. Me siento como, como muy satisfecho. Nada puede salirnos mal, ¿o no, Jake?

**Jake**: Sí, Finn.

**Finn**: _(Bailando)_ Ohh, sí. Seguro.

_(Marceline entra por la puerta)_

**Marceline**: Hola, Finn

**Jake**: ¡Volvió!

**Marceline**: Wow. Pero qué buena fiesta organizaron.

**Finn**: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, vampira?

**Marceline**: Oh, solo quiero mostrarles algo _(Camina hacia una parte de la cueva)_

**Marceline**: Esta cueva me pertenece ¡a mí! _(Levanta una roca que tiene la letra M)_

**Finn**: ¿¡A qué!?

**Marceline**: Ay, gracias por habérmela arreglado.

**Finn**: ¡Tú, no puedes echarnos dos veces! _(Apuntando)_

**Marceline**: ¡Si lo haréee! _(Cantando con su guitarra. Suena la música de la carta del titulo)_

**Finn**: ¡Ahhh, es hora de pelear con vampiros!

**Jake**: Finn, recuerda los vampiros te matan, tengo miedo ¡Guau!

**Finn**: Pero nos quita nuestro hogar otra vez.

**Jake**: Tendremos un hogar si continuamos juntos ¿recuerdas? Parapapapapa.

**Finn**: Ah, sí. Haz lo que quieras _(Dirigiéndose a Marceline)_ Te dejaré vivir en esta cueva, pero solo porque Jake es mi hogar. Y es mejor que todas tus casitas juntas.

**Marceline**: ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Me quedaré con él también _(Toma a Jake)_

**Jake**: ¡Ahhhhhh!

**Finn**: ¿Qué?

**Marceline**: Ah, voy a morderlo ¡Y después lo convertiré en un zombie!

**Jake**: ¡Nooo!

**Finn**: ¡Suelta a Jake!

**Marceline**: ¡Oblígame!

**Finn**: ¡Ah! _(Lanza a Jake al suelo cuando lo tenía Marceline en sus manos)_ ¿Estás bien?

**Marceline**: _(Sisea)_ ¡Nadie, me obliga, a soltar, a Jake! _(Se convierte en murciélago gigante)_

**Finn**: ¡No te tengo miedo! _(Se lanza contra Marceline)_

**Jake**: ¡Finn!

**Marceline**: Jajajaja _(Con Finn en mano)_ Me das lastima, muchachito _(Arroja a Finn al suelo)_

**Finn**: ¡Tú me das lastima! _(Le escupe en la cara)_

**Marceline**: _(Sisea)_

_(Finn vuelve a lanzarse contra Marceline)_

**Finn**: ¡Prepárate para recibir un golpe total!

**Marceline**: ¡¿Cómo no?! _(Le da en el trasero a Finn y este cae a un lado)_

**Finn**: ¡Ay!

**Marceline**: Jajaja _(Lo toma y lo arroja al suelo)_

**Finn**: Aaay.

**Marceline**: Ahhh, ahhh _(Haciendo sonidos)_

**Jake**: _(Oculto)_ Ammm, ammm. Debo ayudar a mi amigo.

**Marceline**: ¡Tu sangre es míaaa! _(Llega Jake para atacar a Marceline)_

**Jake**: Ahhhhh _(Le cubre la cara)_ _(Marceline se lo quita de la cara y lo muerde, y le absorbe la sangre, lo arroja hacia un lado)_

**Marceline**: Jajajaja.

**Finn**: ¡Ehhaaaaah! _(Ataca a Marceline)_ ¡Ahhhhhhh! _(Finn le da un golpe en la cara a Marceline)_

**Marceline**: Auuu. Eso sí me dolió, Finn _(Ríe)_ _(A punto de morder a Finn, vuelve poco a poco a su forma normal y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

**Finn**: ¿Por qué no me mataste?

**Marceline**: Porque fue divertido, ooh, no había peleado así en años. Gracias, Finn _(Toca su guitarra)_

**Jake**: ¡Finn!

**Finn**: ¿Ehm, no estás muerto?

**Jake**: No, antes de que mordiera concentre mis órganos y mi sangre en mi dedo pulgar _(Concentra sus órganos y su sangre en su dedo pulgar)_ ¡Así!

**Marceline**: Ajá. Ustedes me impresionan, y eso lo respeto.

**Finn**: Y... ¿entonces quiere decir que podemos volver a nuestro antiguo hogar?

**Marceline**: Claro que sí, es un regalo ¡Un obsequio de mi parte! _(Hace una cara aterradora y sisea)_

**Jake**: ¡Insisto!

**Finn**: ¡Ahhhh! _(Salen corriendo de la cueva)_ _(La escena cambia al Fuerte del Árbol con Finn y Jake llegando)_

**Finn y Jake**: Síiii ¿Ah?

**Gusanos**: Cuik Cuak, Cuik Cuak _(Miran a Finn y Jake)_ Uououououou.

**Finn**: ¡Se subieron a mi cama y les dije que estaba prohibido! _(Baja el Rey Gusano por las escaleras)_

**Rey Gusano**: Ah, hola chicos.

**Finn y Jake**: Ahm.

**Rey Gusano**: Vengan amigos. Abrazenme _(Hipnotiza a Finn y Jake. Ellos lo abrazan)_

**Rey Gusano**: Ah, si, abrázenme.

**Rey Gusano**: Uououououououououo.

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_... Realmente no se que decir de este episodio xDD Pero en unos Minutos Sigo..._


	13. La ciudad de los Ladrones

**Bueno, Hoy 26/01/2014 xD Es 4x1 Asi que...**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**La Ciudad De Los Ladrones...**

_(El episodio comienza en el bosque,donde Jake es visto caminando sobre los arboles)_

**Jake:** ¡Vamos, jovencito, eres muy lento! ¡Acelera, acelera!

_(Finn le sigue con unos zancos tratando de caminar como él)_

**Finn:** ¡No estoy acostumbrado a correr en cuatro patas!

**Jake:** ¿Ahora sí admites que es más difícil de lo que parece?

**Finn:** Nunca voy a contestarte... Oye, ¿dónde estás?

_(Jake, en su tamaño normal, se oculta detrás de un árbol, alarga su pierna en el camino de Finn)_

**Jake: **Je je je. Je je je _(Hace que Finn caiga)_

**Finn:** _(Grita y cae) _Okay. Lo admito, es más difícil de lo que pensé _(Ambos ríen)_

**Jake:** De hecho, lo hiciste muy bien _(Apunta a una ciudad cercana)_ ¡Mira eso Finn!

_(Ambos van hacia delante para apreciar lo que es)_

**Finn:** ¡Wow!

**Jake:** ¡Parece una tortugota!

**Finn:** Creo que es como una ciudad de—

_(Finn es interrumpido por una Bruja Árbol, que estaba oculta en un árbol, y asusta al dúo.)_

**Bruja:** … ¡Ladrones! ¡Es la Ciudad de los Ladrones! ¡Te lo advierto muchacho; aquel que entra a la ciudad está destinado a volverse un ladrón! _(Ríe)_ ¡Hasta tú!

**Finn:** ¡Yo no me convertiré en ladrón! ¿Qué no ve que soy un niño bien?

**Jake:** Sí. Póngase sus anteojos abuela. Este chico es limpio y puro. De hecho, está a punto de ayudar a esa niña que llora.

_(Hay una niña llorando cerca de la ciudad. Finn y Jake van a ayudarla)_

**Finn:** ¡Wow!

**Bruja: **¡Estás advertido!

**Finn: **¡Ya basta, señora! _(Se acerca a la niña) _Hola, pequeña, ¿estás bien?

**Penny**: _(Llorando)_ ¡Ay, por favor, no me roben nada! _(Se echa hacia atrás)_

**Finn:** ¡No, nosotros no robamos! Somos héroes.

**Jake:** ¡Cambiaremos tu amargo llanto por encanto! _(Forma con su cuerpo un rostro triste y luego un espiral)_

_(Penny sigue llorando)_

**Finn:** ¡Jake!

**Jake**: ¡Ay, no me limites! _(Se da vuelta.) (A sí mismo)_ Esto es lo que yo llamo represión.

**Finn:** _(A Penny)_ Bueno, ¿qué ocurre?

**Penny**: ¡Ay, fue horrible! ¡Estaba tratando de vender mis flores aquí en el desierto, cuando esos dos ladrones me robaron toda la canasta y luego corrieron hacia la ciudad! _(Apunta a la ciudad)_

**Finn**: ¿A la ciudad?

_(Hag interrumpe otra vez, empujando a Finn y Jake)_

**Bruja**: … ¡DE LOS LADRONES!

**Jake**: Otra vez la...

**Bruja**: Te lo advierto hijo entras a la ciudad y te volverás un ladrón.

**Finn**: ¡Jamás! Le daré sus flores a esta niña _(Sube a Penny a sobre su espalda)_

**Penny**: Me llamo Penny.

**Finn**: Le devolveré sus flores a Penny y saldré de esa ciudad tan puro como la misma nieve _(Él y Jake se dirigen a la ciudad junto con Penny)_ ¡Andando Jake!

**Jake**: _(A la Bruja)_ ¡Sí, vamos a purificar esa ciudad!

_(La escena se traslada al interior de la ciudad, donde se pueden ver varios aldeanos sobre algunos hogares. Finn, Jake y Penny entran)_

**Finn y Jake**: Wow.

_(Un duende le roba un anillo con gema gigante a un aldeano y se va)_

**Grandulón:** ¡Mi joya!

**Finn**: ¡Alto ladrón! _(El Grandulón ve a una mama esqueleto con un bebe esqueleto y roba al bebe)_ ¡Alto! _(El bebe roba una rubí que el Grandulón posee en un diente)_

**Grandulón**: ¡Ay, mi rubí!

**Finn:** ¡No, bebé, no robes! _(El bebe esqueleto choca con el Sr. Tortuga. El Sr. Tortuga toma el rubí y lo inserta en un hueco de un rubí gigante que tiene sobre su cabeza)_ ¡No robe, Señor Tortuga!

**Penny**: Finn, es inútil tratar de detener un ladrón aquí. Todos roban a todos, es súper-mega-ridículo.

**Finn**: ¡Penny! ¡Nunca digas eso!

**Penny**: ¿Súper-mega-ridículo?

**Finn**: No. Lo que dijiste de que era inútil, porque voy a recuperar tu canasta de quien la haya robado. Y luego derramaré mi pureza sobre ellos.

**Jake**: Sí, derramará su pureza sobre ellos y yo los voy a golpear hasta acabarlos, y vamos a jugar… a que éramos los buenos, y que somos un gran equipo, y que tú, y que yo-

**Finn**: ¡Podemos vencer a estos ladrones mientras buscamos la canasta de flores! _(Se adentra a la ciudad)_

**Jake**: Sí, señor _(Le sigue de un salto.)_

**Finn**: _(Se dirige al Sr. Tortuga)_ ¡Oye, tortuga! ¡Te voy a dar tus pataditas! Además ¿no has visto la canasta de flores de Penny?

**Jake**: Hasta aquí llegaste, tortuga.

**Jake**: _(El Sr. Tortuga escapa volando con turbinas)_ ¡Ay, quiero turbinas! _(Un ladrón con ballesta roba el rubí del Sr. Tortuga)_

**Finn**: ¡Ven acá, tú, el de la ballesta! _(Jake se estira con Finn y Penny en su espalda. Finn golpea al Sr. Tortuga. El Hombre de la Ballesta toca el suelo y aparece un ladrón de dos cabezas que le roba la ballesta)_

**Hombre de la Ballesta**: ¡Mi ballesta!

**Penny**: ¡Oye, mi canasta! ¡Es mi canasta! _(El ladrón de dos cabezas se va con la canasta de Penny)_

**Finn**: Descuida, Penny, iremos por ella en cuanto acabe con este tipo _(Al Hombre de la Ballesta)_ ¡Robar es malo, tonto! _(El ladrón deja el rubí)_

**Penny**: _(Ríe)_ Qué divertido, Finn.

_(El Ladrón de dos Cabezas escapa riendo hasta que un Mago le decapita una cabeza y se la lleva junto con la canasta de Penny.)_

**Cabeza del Ladrón de dos cabezas**: ¡Qué malo! ¡Mi cuerpo!

_(El Mago, en su huida, se encuentra con un cíclope)_

**Cíclope**: ¡Te voy a robar tu canastita de flores, mago!

**Mago Ladrón**: Sísgale-diablo-panzón _(Desaparece pero deja la canasta. El Cíclope la toma y la vacía, pero aparece un ninja y le roba los lentes y la canasta)_

**Cíclope:** ¡Mis lentes!

_(Phil toca suelo y un ladrón pared de roca le roba la ropa)_

**Phil**:Mi piyamita _(Luego, un ladrón le roba los lentes)_ ¡MIS LENTES!

_(Aparecen Finn, Jake y Penny. Jake golpea a Phil)_

**Finn**: ¡Allá va! _(Ve al ladrón de la canasta)_ ¡Os golpearé, travieso ladrón!

_(El ladrón discute con otro sobre la canasta)_

**Ladrón: **¡Tú me robaste esa canasta!

**Ladron 2: **¡No, no es cierto! _(A su espalda, otro ladrón roba la canasta)_ ¡Oye, dame eso! ¡Yo lo robé primero!_(El primer ladrón roba su espada)_ ¡Usaré mi espada! _(Nota que no la tiene)_ Ah ¡Oye! _(Persigue al ladrón con quien discutía)_

_(Finn, Jake y Penny llegan con el ladrón actual de la canasta)_

**Finn:** _(Al ladrón)_ ¡Oye, no entiendo por qué! ¡Pero es hora de pasar a la "cámara de purificación"!

_(Aparece otro ladrón y roba la canasta)_

**Finn:** ¡OYE!

_(La canasta es robada otra vez por un ladrón con caña de pescar. Este es distraído por otro y otro ladrón roba la canasta, que vuelve a ser robada por otro ladrón colgando en pinzas de ropa. Otro ladrón roba la canasta mientras mueve la cuerda de ropa. Este huye y pierde la canasta, de la nada, por otro ladrón que huye más lejos.)_

_(Finn resopla de cansancio)_

**Finn:** ¡¿Cómo se supone que recuperaremos esa canasta si nos la roban una y otra vez?!

**Jake:** ¡Vamos a robarle unas canastas a aquel muchachón! _(Apunta a un dormido dueño de una tienda de canastas que está cerca)_ A fin que tiene muchas… y también tiene botas. Yo quisiera unas botas para parecer personaje importante.

**Finn:** ¡No, Jake! No podemos robar. Debemos seguir puros.

**Jake:** _(Se queja)_ Ay, sí tú.

**Penny:** Tengo una _idea._ Mi mamá me contaba que hay un Rey de los Ladrones que vive en el centro de esta ciudad y que todo lo que les robaban a las niñas termina en su torre. Tal vez esté ubicado en su cofre del tesoro.

**Finn:** ¡Esa es una excelente idea, Penny!

**Penny:** Aunque hay una cosa; la torre en la que vive está rodeada por una barrera mágica, que mantiene alejados a los ladrones.

**Finn:** ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Nosotros no robamos ¡Somos puros!, ¿o no, Jake? _(Nota que no está) _¡¿Jake?!

_(Jake se acerca sigilosamente al puesto de canastas y botas para robar un par de botas)_

**Jake:** _(Susurra)_ Botas, botas, botitas.

**Finn:** ¡JAKE!

**Dueño de la Tienda:** _(Despierta y nota a Jake)_ ¿Ah? ¡Oye! ¡Largo de aquí! _(Golpea a Jake con un matamoscas)_

**Finn:** _(A Jake) _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

**Jake: **¡Es la ciudad, está dominando mi alma! ¡Ayúdame, Finn!

**Finn:** _(Calma a Jake)_ Para eso estoy aquí, amigo.

**Jake:** Ayúdame. Gracias, amigo… _(Corre a robar las botas)_

**Finn:** ¿Eh? ¡NO! _(Atrapa a Jake y forcejean) _¡No permitiré que te vuelvas un ladrón!

_(Saca de su mochila unas campanas y las ata a los dedos de Jake)_

**Jake:** ¿Y esto qué? _(Hace sonar las campanas)_

**Finn:** Campanas. Así se escuchará cuando trates de robar otra vez.

**Jake:** Ay _(Sigue sonando las campanas)_

_(La escena transiciona a Finn, Jake y Penny caminando una gran escalera)_

**Penny:** La torre del Rey de los Ladrones está aquí.

_(Finn y Penny llegan a destino, cansados)_

**Finn:** Wow _(Observa con asombro la torre con un campo de fuerza)_ ¿Estás lista para pasar, Penny?

**Penny:** Tengo miedo ¿Está bien si te espero aquí?

**Finn:** ¡Claro! _(A Jake, que está por llegar)_ ¡Vamos, Jake, entremos!

**Jake:** _(Agotado) _Sí… Ya voy.

_(Jake aparece con las botas puestas)_

**Finn:** ¿Jake? ¡¿_Ladrónde_ sacaste esas botas?!

**Jake:** ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuáles botas? (Se da cuenta que robó las botas) ¡Ay, no! ¡Esta ciudad me convirtió no solo en ladrón, sino en una mala persona!

**Finn:** _(Molesto) _Ahg_,_ ¡Jake! ¡Eres un ladrón ahora! ¡Ya no podrás entrar!

**Jake:** ¡Sí, sí puedo! _(Intenta entrar a la torre pero el campo de fuerza se lo impide y rebota contra él) (A Finn)_No, no pude.

**Finn:** _(Suspira)_ Solo entraré yo.

**Penny:** La leyenda dice, que el botín está en el techo del Rey de los Ladrones. Buena suerte Finn. Ah, sí, y aquella ventana es la única entrada. _(Apunta a la única ventana de la torre)_

**Finn:** … Mmh. Allá voy. Deséenme suerte. _(Va hacia la torre)_

**Jake:** Ella ya lo hizo.

**Finn:** Ah, sí… claro _(Cruza el campo de fuerza con facilidad y comienza a trepar por la torre)_

**Jake:** _(Alentando) _¡Sube, Finn, sube! ¡Sube, Finn, sube!

_(Finn logra entrar por la ventana y se encuentra con una soga que lleva al fondo de la torre)_

**Finn:** ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Ahora voy a tener que bajar?!

_(Apena toca el piso más alto, éste se desploma y Finn cae con los demás pisos que se parten en pedazos, mientras él grita. Finalmente, cae sobre una telaraña sano y salvo)_

**Finn:** _(A sí mismo)_ ¿Oh? ¡El Rey de los Ladrones! _(Al difunto Rey de los Ladrones)_ Ah… siento no haber avisado… yo solo… ¿Ah?, ¿hola? _(Encuentra el cofre dentro del cadáver)_ _(A sí mismo)_ ¡El cofre! ¡Y está en su pecho! _(Toma el cofre cuidadosamente) (Al Rey de los Ladrones)_… Gracias.

_(Una rata sale de la órbita del cadáver del Rey de los Ladrones, asusta a Finn, grita y huye de la torre)_

_(Afuera, Jake le está contando una historia a Penny)_

**Jake: **… Y si hay mucho cerumen, llegará un momento en que ya no oigas nada.

_(Finn aparece detrás de la torre con el cofre en las manos y sale del campo de fuerza)_

**Finn:** ¡Ya lo tengo!

**Penny:** ¡El cofre! ¡DÁMELO! _(Toma el cofre y saca una daga)_

**Jake:** _(Sorprendido)_ Ayayay. Tranquila, niña, tranquila.

_(Penny ríe. Con la daga abre el cofre que está lleno de oro y joyas. Ahora ríe de manera maléfica)_

**Finn:** _(Confundido)_ ¿Qué? ¿Tu canasta está abajo de ese oro?

**Penny:** ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Los engañe para robar este cofre de oro! ¡Yo no podría atravesar la barrera porque soy una ladrona!

**Finn:** _(Nervioso)_ ¡Pero, si eres una niñita!

**Penny: **¡Y SOY LADRONA!

**Finn:** Bueno, si esto no es tuyo, lo devolveré ahora mismo _(Se lleva el cofre de vuelta a la torre pero el campo de fuerza lo repele)_

**Finn:** ¿Qué? _(Toca el campo de fuerza e intenta entrar otra vez) _Ah, ¡¿por qué no puedo?!

**Penny:** ¡Robaste algo en esta ciudad! ¡Ahora, tú eres un ladrón!

**Finn:** No… ¡NOOO! _(Golpea el campo de fuerza) _¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿En qué me convertí?!

_(Penny vuelve a tomar el cofre)_

**Penny: **¡Te volviste ladrón, tontotote! _(Se retira y ríe)_

**Finn:** Mis manos… están cubiertas con el polvo de un acto criminal ¡Ya no soy un niño bien!

_(Se escucha una risa de la nada. La Bruja Árbol aparece desde las tablas del suelo del centro de la ciudad)_

**Hag:** ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué te dije, muchacho?! ¡Esta ciudad te atrapa! ¡No importa qué tan puro seas! _(Ríe de manera maníaca)_ ¡_Chin_, perdiste!

**Jake:** ¡Oye! ¡Ya estuvo bueno, harpía! _(Se estira y toma a la Bruja Árbol con sus botas)_

**Hag:** ¡OYE!

_(Jake la arroja lejos del lugar)_

**Jake:** _(Se acerca a Finn)_… Finn.

**Finn:** ¡No me toques! ¡Soy impuro! ¡Ya no puedo ser héroe! ¡Ya no puedo ser tu amigo!

**Jake:** Cálmate, compadre. No es para tanto.

**Finn: **No, Jake, es un camino de un solo sentido hacia la perdición. Y debo caminarlo… fea soledad.

**Jake: **Nunca te voy a dejar solo, hermano. Eres mi héroe. Además, yo también robé estas botas _(Las botas comienzan a brillar)_… estas fenomenales botas ¡Así que estoy tan sucio como tú! ¡Estamos sucios los dos! ¡Ensuciemos el camino, juntos!

**Finn:** _(Severo) _Entonces abrazaremos la oscuridad de esta malvada ciudad, y usaremos métodos criminales para vengarnos de Penny.

**Jake:** Eso me gusta. _(Se estira en forma de capa para planear con Finn)_

**Finn:** Ya tronaste, pistolita.

_(Exploran la ciudad en busca de objetos para su venganza. Finn entra en la casa del duende que robó la ballesta y la toma. Se va y entra a un hogar de armas, y roba dos sai. La escena va a un caballo bañándose en una tina. Finn toma su jabón)_

**Finn:** ¡Gracias, maja!

_(El caballo relincha desconcertado)_

_(La escena transiciona a una carpa, donde Penny está admirando el tesoro)_

**Penny:** Hmm. Aja. Sí_ (De pronto, siente la presencia de una persona)_ ¡Ah! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! Hmm, ah.

**Finn:** Penny…

_(Penny se asusta y desenvaina su daga)_

**Finn:** Soy yo, Penny… el héroe cuya pureza robaste… y estoy aquí para ejercer mi venganza sobre ti…

_(Finn y Jake aparecen)_

**Penny:** ¡Ah!

**Jake:** Hola, Penny.

**Penny:** Finn, por favor, no apagues mis luces. Soy una pobre chica sin hogar.

**Finn:** Confié en ti, Penny. Y me hiciste robar y tomaste mi pureza ¡Me arruinaste!

**Penny:** Lo siento, Finn _(Revisa un saco con monedas)_ Déjame darte algunas gemas o algo de oro, o…_(Saca una daga)_ ¡este cuchillo en tu cuello!

_(Penny se lanza con la daga hacia ellos)_

**Jake:** ¡Ay, muchacha! _(Le arroja las botas, noqueándola en el suelo)_

**Finn:** Gracias, bro.

**Jake:** De nada, hermano.

**Finn:** _(A Penny)_ Tal vez enlodaste mi pureza. Pero creo que todavía puedes purificarte _(Muestra el jabón)_¡Vamos, Jake!

**Jake:** ¡A bañarse! _(Le arroja a Penny una cubeta con agua. Finn le frota el jabón sobre el cuerpo)_

**Penny:** ¡No!

_(Bañan a Penny hasta que terminan limpiándola a ella y a ellos mismos)_

**Jake**: Ay, quedó bien bonita.

**Finn:** Se ha purificado.

**Penny:** Me siento limpia. Cómo si toda la suciedad y fechorías de la ciudad se hubieran ido. Gracias, Finn y Jake, no me había sentido así desde que era ma' chiquita.

**Finn:** Tú tranquila, nena.

**Jake:** ¡Hermano! _(Frota el pecho de Finn)_ El agüita también nos salpicó.

**Finn:** ¡Estamos limpios!

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Sí! _(Chocan los cinco)_

**Finn:** Esta buena acción que hicimos nos purificó otra vez ¡Somos las Islas Vírgenes!

_(Aparecen dos Querubines y le roban a Finn los sai)_

**Penny:** Finn, te doy las gracias por esta segunda oportunidad de vivir pura.

**Finn:** Y ya sabes lo que significa, Penny; No más fechorías.

**Penny:** Nunca jamás.

**Finn:** Bueno, creo que es hora de desaparecer de este lugar.

**Penny:** _(Salta a Finn y lo abraza)_ ¡Voy a extrañarte, Finn!

**Finn:** Ay, mi vida.

**Penny:** _(Huyendo) _¡Adiós!

_(Jake se da cuenta de que Penny robó la ropa de Finn)_

**Jake:** ¡Ay, Finn! ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

**Finn:** _(Se da cuenta)_ ¡PENNY!

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_**Ya se Lo Que Van a decir xDDD Pero ya sigo esperenme...**_


	14. El Jardin De La Bruja

**Bueno Para Terminar... (Por hoy) Vamos Con Este otro Capitulo**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS**

**El Jardin De La Bruja Mala... xD**

_(El episodio comienza con una Rana con Corona caminando con Finn y Jake siguiéndole.)_

**Jake**: ¿Qué... hasta cuándo vamos a perseguir a esa rana?

**Finn**: Solo quiero ver que se ponga esa corona.

_(La rana pasa por un portón cerrado.)_

**Finn and Jake**: _(Corriendo hacia la puerta)_ ¡Wooow!

**Jake**: ¡Veo la luz!

**Finn**: _(Apuntando al candado del portón)_ Lástima que no tengamos la llave de _esto_.

**Jake**: Por favor, papá _(Indicando sus piernas)_ ¡Aquí están mis llaves!

_(Finn ríe y se sube a la espalda de Jake. Jake se estira por sobre el muro del jardín.)_

**Finn**: ¡Whoo-hoo!

_(Finn y Jake aterrizan en el jardín.)_

**Jake**: ¡Wow! ¡Ve qué belleza!

**Finn**: Jake ¿Son donas?

**Jake**: Pues, _parecen_ donas.

**Finn**: Pero tal vez son donas _venenosas_ _(Jake empieza a olfatear una de las donas del arbusto.)_ ¡Sí! ¡Huélelas, Jake! ¡Succiona esas toxinas!

_(Jake la olfatea con fuerza.)_

**Jake**: Pues veneno sí tienen... pero no identifico de cuál.

**Bruja**: ¡Ey! ¡Ey! _(Va hacia Finn y Jake con su bastón.) (Levanta su bastón)_ ¡Razzamafu!

_(Cambia de lugares con Finn y Jake.)_

**Jake**: ¡Hey!

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué haces?!

**Bruja**: ¡Te comiste una de mis rosquillas!

**Jake**: No. Solo la olfateé.

**Bruja**: ¡RAAAAAGH! ¡Tú _mientes_! ¡El olor a perro mágico está en todas partes!

**Finn**: ¡Ya relájese, señora! ¡¿Qué pashú?!

**Jake**: Mire, Señora Bruja.

**Bruja**: ¡Nunca me casé!

**Jake**: Y yo nunca me comí sus rosquillas.

**Bruja**: ¡Tú... estás _comiéndote_ una _ahora_ mismo!

**Jake**: _(Con la boca llena)_ ¡No estoy…! _(Nota que sostiene una rosquilla)_ ¡Jo-juy! Qué extraño... No recuerdo haberla _tomado_, Finn. Mi subconsciente debió tener hambre. Ah... es igual. _(Se termina la dona)_

**Bruja**: _(Se convulsiona con furia)_ ¡MÁGICOS ESFUMICOS!

**Jake**: Oh, oh. _(Recibe un hechizo)_

**Finn**: ¡AAH! _(El humo mágico hace que los dos tosan.)_ Jake, ¿estás bien?

**Jake**: Creo que sí, gracias. Con algo de frío. _(Nota que está en ropa interior)_ ¡UHH!

**Bruja**: ¡Jajajajajaja!

**Finn**: ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho?

**Bruja**: _(Ríe)_ ¡Le robé sus poderes mágicos!

**Finn**: ¡¿Por robarte una de tus _billones_ de rosquillas?!

**Jake**: No quiero saber qué me habrías hecho si te robo a tu esposo.

**Bruja**: _(Más furiosa)_ ¡QUE NO ESTOY CASADA!

**Finn**: El punto es que usted exagera.

**Jake**: No hay derecho _(Apunta su cuerpo)_ Quedé excesivamente aguadito.

**Bruja**: La única forma para que te devuelva tus poderes es admitiendo tu error y disculpándote de verdad... o me daré cuenta.

**Jake**: ¡¿No qué me voy a disculpar?! ¡Tú eres la que está mal, bruja loca! _(A Finn)_... ¿O no?

**Finn**: Estoy contigo, gordis.

**Bruja**: _(Se convulsiona con furia)_ ¡AAAARRGH! _(Moviendo su bastón)_ ¡Regresadiricus-por-donde-han-venidicus!

**Finn**: ¡Ah, estás inventando eso!

_(Él y Jake desaparecen.)_

**Bruja**: _(Frota una de las donas)_ Ay, ¿están bien mis ricas y glaseadas rosquillas? Eh... Un segundo ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡AAY! ¡MENTIROSO EN TODAS PARTES! _(La rosquilla era un bagel. La escena cambia a la Casa del Árbol.)_

**Finn**: ¡Debe haber una forma de que te devuelvan los poderes! ¿De dónde los tienes? ¿Naciste con ellos? ¡¿O... tuviste un raro accidente industrial?!

**Jake**: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, hermano. Allá en mi... pueblo natal. _(Una burbuja de recuerdo aparece sobre su cabeza.)_ Era yo apenas un cachorrito y estaba revolcándome en el lodo y, ay, cómo... me cuesta trabajo recordar _(La burbuja explota. Jake resopla de exhaustión.)_ Uy, recordar es muy difícil.

**Finn**: ¡¿Y luego qué?!

**Jake**: Ay. Pues no sé... supongo que fui al lodo, y... me convertí en un perro mágico y ya.

**Finn**: ¡Okay! ¡Ya sé que hacer! ¡Te llevaré a todos los lugares donde haya lodo hasta encontrar el que te confirió tus poderes!

**Jake**: _(Echándose)_ No, ahí si estás muy mal ¿Sabes cuántos charcos de lodo hay en nuestra tierra? Quizá_cuatro_ o hasta _cinco_. Qué flojera.

**Finn**: ¡Jake, por favor! ¡Siempre hemos tenido suerte, amigo! ¡Tal vez el primer lodo que hallemos sea el correcto!

**Jake**: Estás tonto... ¡pero sí te quiero!

**Finn:** _(Salta por la ventana)_ ¡Pues, a darle! ¡Hyuh! ¡Whoo-hoo!

**Jake**: ¡Sí, vamos!

_(Finn cae sobre sus pies; Jake cae sobre su cara con ruido.)_

**Finn**: ¡Ah canijo!

**Jake**: Olvidé que ya no tengo poderes mágicos. Y sin mis poderes ¿cómo vamos a encontrar el lodo?

**Finn**: ¡Corriendo! ¡Como chivas locas! _(Finn corre rápidamente.)_

**Jake**: _(A sí mismo)_ Todo este tiempo, yo creí que correr era un... poder mágico. _(Jake comienza a caminar con dificultad. De pronto, se cansa.)_ Ah... Mírense ¡Estoy corriendo! _(Resopla fuertemente; la cámara va delante de él cuando va más despacio.)_ Ay, no... _(Ruido; la cámara vuelve a Jake.) (Sin aliento)_ Qué feo... es... correr...

**Finn**: ¡Párate, carnoso!

**Jake**: Es muy difícil.

**Finn**: Creo que puedo subirte a mi maleta.

**Jake**: _(Esforzándose)_ ¡Cuñá, bebé no alcanza! _(Finn se dobla hacia atrás; Jake toma el cuello de Finn.)_ ¿Estás bien?

**Finn**: _(Asfixiándose)_ Me estás ahorcando... un poco.

_(La escena se traslada al Río de Basura.)_

**Finn**: ¡Mira! ¡Cruzando el Río de Basura hay un charco de lodo!

**Jake**: ¡Me convertiré en un bote! _(Se esfuerza) _Ah, qué tiempos aquellos cuando tenía mis poderes.

**Finn**: ¡Pasaré nadando, sencillito! _(Salta al río)_ ¡Vamos, Jake! _(Nada a través, dejando a Jake atrás)_

**Jake**: _(A sí mismo)_ Nah, qué, eso ha de ser muy cansado.

_(Una proyección del Subconsciente de Jake aparece sobre un mueble en el río.)_

**Subconsciente de Jake**: Tienes razón, Jake. Es muy cansado.

**Jake**: _(Jadea)_ ¡¿Tú quién _eres_?!

**Subconsciente de Jake**: ¡Soy tu subconsciente!

**Jake**: Está bueno ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

**Subconsciente de Jake**: ¡Vine a decirte que lo que sientes en el fondo de tu corazón es cierto! Es muy dificil cruzar el río nadando. Es más fácil si te pones un sombrero _(Le alcanza un sombrero a Jake)_ ¡Ten un sombrero!

**Jake**: _(Usa el sombrero)_ ¡Sí, gracias!

**Jake y su subconsciente**: Je, je, je.

**Jake**: Con un sombrero me siento más seguro y más certero, y lero lero.

**Finn**: ¡Jake! ¡Deja de hablar contigo mismo y cruza el río!

**Jake**: No, no, no. No puedo nadar en este río. Mi subconsciente dice que es un trabajo muy severo y se me va ensuciar el sombrero.

**Finn**: _(Gruñe)_ ¡Qué odioso es el carnosito! _(A Jake)_ ¡Espérame ahí!

_(Finn se sumerge y comienza a recolectar varias cosas. Cuando toma una tapa de bote de basura, un gran ojo se descubre y se abre. Finn vuelve a la superficie y comienza a construir algo, mascullándose a sí mismo y visiblemente molesto)_

**Jake**: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Finn?

_(Finn continúa construyendo una catapulta con la basura, aún mascullando enojado a sí mismo.)_

**Finn**:¡Todo!

**Jake**: ¡Qué muchachito tan trabajador!

_(Finn tira de la palanca de la catapulta.) _

**Jake:**Ah, eso me gusta _(Jake se sube a la catapulta)_ Una silla para mitrasero_— (Finn suelta la palanca, lanzando a Jake a la otra orilla del río y al charco de lodo.)_ ¡Lodo Aventura!

**Finn**: ¡¿Funciona?!

**Jake**: ¡Uy, sí, mucho! ¡De hecho, tú también deberías meterte al lodo! ¡Así, los dos seríamos mágicos!

**Finn**: ¡SÍÍÍÍ! _(Se une a Jake en el lodo. Ambos ríen y se revuelcan.)_ Esto no está funcionando.

**Jake**: No es el lodo correcto. Sinceramente, deseaba que los dos fueramos mágicos.

**Finn**: _(Suspira)_ Está bien... Entonces, busquemos otro charco de lodo.

**Jake**: No, que quiero evitar la fatiga ¿Por qué no le seguimos mañana?

**Finn**: ¡Agh! ¡Es inutil! ¡Vuelve con la bruja y discúlpate para que te devuelva tus poderes!

**Jake**: ¡Nunca me digas eso! Prefiero quedarme sin poderes antes que disculparme. Yo seré flojo pero también soy altivo.

**Finn**: _(Enojado)_ ¡NI SIQUIERA LO _INTENTAS_! _(Le quita el sombrero a Jake)_ ¡Primero, no querías correr! _(Tartamudea)_ ¡Y ahora solo te—! ¡Y tú no te importa que—! ¡Y es que...!

**Jake**: Ir de aventura es muy dificil para alguien como yo sin poderes.

**Finn**: Pero tú eres un aventurero.

**Jake**: ¡No, qué aventurero! Desde ahora no soy más que un perro viejo... Lo cual es irónico si consideras mi cuerpo de bebé regordete.

_(Algo grande emerge desde el río; Finn y Jake jadean. De una gran pila de basura emerge un gran esqueleto vivo.)_

**Gary**: Observad a la hermosa sirena del río. _(Finn hace un gesto de disgusto)_ ¿Cuál de ustedes, mortales, quiere unirse a todo _esto_? _(Refiriéndose con su cuerpo) _Aja, ja, ja...

**Finn**: Ah ¿Cómo... cómo decirle que "es de lo más horrible" sin ofenderla?

**Gary**: ¡RAAAAAARGH!

_(Gary conjura una bola de fuego.)_

**Jake**: ¡Voy a espantar a esta señora! _(Ladra)_

_(Gary les arroja la bola de fuego pero ellos la evaden.)_

**Finn**: ¡¿Cómo vencer poderes como _ese_?!

**Jake**: Hermano, tengo una idea.

**Finn**: ¿Qué te pasó?

**Jake**: ¡Frota mi pancita! Soy perrito de departamento.

_(Finn gruñe enojado.)_

**Finn**: _(Ataca a Gary)_ ¡YAAAAH!

_(Gary evade su ataque y escupe una sustancia negra hacia él, noqueándolo. Gary ríe.)_

**Jake**: ¿Finn? _(Gary lleva a Finn a su nido.)_ ¡Finn! ¡Oye, Finn! ¡Tienes que salvarte! ¡Eres un héroe, papá! ¡Yo solo soy un perro! ¡Bueno! ¡Pero ay de perros a perros! ¡Voy por ti! _(Trata de trepar el árbol)_ ¡Ay! ¡Ya voy!

**Finn**: ¿Jake? _(Los huevos gigantes a su alrededor comienzan a abrirse.)_

**Jake**: ¡Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso! _(Falla al trepar del árbol)_ Ay, Finn... ¿Por qué no vienes a cargarme?

_(Los Polluelos nacen.)_

**Polluelos**: ¡Hambre! ¡Hambre! ¡Hambre!

**Jake**: _(Sonido desesperado)_ ¡Si tan solo tuviera mis poderes!

**Bruja (en la memoria de Jake)**: La única forma para que te devuelva tus poderes es—

**Jake**: ¡Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé! ¡Me disculparé, no me disculparé! ¡En fin, en fin!

_(La escena se traslada al jardín de la Bruja. La bruja está plantando un pastelillo.)_

**Bruja**: _(Al pastelillo)_ Ah, lo estás haciendo bien... ¡Y te odio tanto!

**Jake**: _(En el portón)_ ¡Brujita! _(Se esfuerza por pasar el portón, pero es muy gordo)_ ¡Señorita, brujita! ¡Necesito mis poderes! ¡Así que ya, perdóname! ¡Perdóname por comerme tu rosquilla! ¿Ya?

**Bruja**: Razzamafu.

_(Jake aparece en frente de la Bruja.)_

**Jake**: Ay... ¿Eso qué? No siento que hayan regresado mis poderes.

**Bruja**: Mmm... Disculpa _denegada_.

**Jake**: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero, por qué?!

**Bruja**: Porque tardaste demasiado. Ahora, tienes que disculparte haciendo una variedad de cosas humillantes.

**Jake**: ¡Estás bien, pero bien loca!

**Subconsciente de Jake**: Humíllate. Es la única forma de salvar a Finn.

**Bruja**: ¡¿Quién es?! _(se sorprende)_

**Jake**: Es mi subconsciente.

**Bruja**: Entonces él también debe hacerlo.

**Subconsciente de Jake**: Ay...

_(Cambio de escena. Jake está bailando con su subconsciente con flores en su ropa interior.)_

**Jake**: Yo, Jake el Perro, mientras bailo con mi subconsciente, con flores sembradas en mi intimidad, me disculpo por todo...

**Bruja**: _(Comienza a grabar con video cámara)_ A ver, a ver. Otra vez.

**Jake**: ¡¿Vas a hacer un vídeo?!

**Bruja**: Es para mi boletín.

**Jake**: No, olvídalo. Tengo mi dignidad.

**Bruja**: Entonces, adivina. Ya puedes irte olvidando de tus poderes... ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

**Jake**: _(Al subconsciente)_ Uy, no. Subconsciente ¿qué hago ahora?

_(Su subconsciente tose y cae.)_

**Subconsciente de Jake**: Estoy muriendo, Jake.

**Jake**: ¿Qué?

**Bruja**: Hm. Dice que está muriendo. Que esa sea una lección para ustedes. _(Tiembla)_ Ah...

**Jake**: ¿Cómo está eso de que te estás mueriendo?

**Subconsciente de Jake**: Es que... soy el subconsciente de tu lado mágico. _(Tose)_ Adiós, hermano...

**Jake**: ¡No! ¡Perrito! ¡Perrito! _(Llora)_ ¡Finn el Humano es inocente!

**Bruja**: Al fin te desmoronas.

**Jake**: ¡Sí! _(Solloza)_ ¡Si tan solo fuera más humilde, mi subconsciente no estaría muerto, y mi mejor amigo no estaría atrapado en el nido de una sirena!

**Bruja**: ¡Sí! ¡GANÉ, GANÉ, GANÉ! Creo que ya aprendiste tu lección. _(Amablemente)_ Te perdono.

_(Jake recupera su pelaje.)_

**Jake**: _(Estira mágicamente sus brazos)_ ¡Mis poderes! Qué buena eres señora bruja— _(Lanza su bastón lejos)_ ¡Tenga!

**Bruja**: ¡WAAA! _(Cae) (Jake toma otra rosquilla y la come. Su subconsciente, ahora bien, va sobre su espalda y se van.)_ ¿¡Qué no aprendiste tu lección?!

**Jake**: ¡HASTA CREES! _(Él y su subconsciente ríen.)_

_(La escena se traslada al nido otra vez. Finn despierta.)_

**Polluelos**: ¡Hambre! ¡Hambre!

_(Finn grita.)_

**Gary**: Recuerden guardar el cerebro como postre.

_(Los Polluelos van hacia Finn. Finn tiembla de terror.)_

**Jake**: ¡Cariño que Dios me ha dado para quererlo, dame un besito! _(Jake la besa con gran fuerza, noqueando a Gary hasta el río.) (A los Polluelos)_ ¡Y ustedes, mis pequeñitos, son tan tiernos que podría abrazarlos hasta aplastarlos!

_(Los Polluelos huyen.)_

**Finn**: ¡Jake! _(Abraza la cara de Jake)_ ¡Nunca debí haber dudado de ti!

**Jake**: Me da gusto que hayas aprendido tu lección: por ti haría cualquier cosa.

**Finn**: Ahhh, así es como recuperaste tus poderes ¿eh? ¿Te disculpaste con la bruja?

**Jake**: Em... _(Suda profusamente)_ ¡No! ¡Eso no! Creo... ¡Creo que hallé el charco correcto! Sí, eso fue... o ya no recuerdo. No hay que hablar de eso... _(Chismorrea sus labios con alivio)_

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_** Si no Me equivoco este fue el Capi Mas corto Que eh escrito xDDDD**_

_**Hasta entonces...**_

_**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**_


	15. ¿Que es la vida?

**Hola todos, Como estan amigos, Que dijeron? "Este Ya no vino" PUES AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO... **

**Sigamos, Dejen Reviews Si algo...**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**¿Que es la vida? (Que titulo tan Conmovedor xD)**

_(La escena comienza con el Fuerte del Árbol en un día de lluvia y Jake intenta subir basura por la escalera)_

**Jake:** Ñiiaah, Hola hermano, je je je je...

**Finn:** ¿De qué te ríes?

**Jake:** Nada nada nada, ya sabes, solo traigo una bolsa de basura llena de mantequilla, a la casa, je je je.

**Finn:** Bro, eso no es tan gracioso._ (Jake le lanza la bolsa a Finn)_

**Jake:** ¡Je je je je! ¡Pa que se entretenga! ¡Je je je je!

**Finn:** ¡Oogh! ¡Que pesado eres! ¡No puedo creer que no lo pude adivinar!.

**Jake:** ¡Je je je! Soy un genio malévolo.

**Finn:** Tu, ¡Has ofendido mi honor señor! Y al haberlo hecho, ¡Has despertado el demonio de la broma que habita en mi entrepierna! ¡El diablo, vendrá por ti gordito! Y te va a jugar una broma, muy.. ¡Pesada!

**Jake:** Hablas como los luchadores de la W quien sabe qué, yo me voy a dormir *Bosteza*.

**Finn:** ¡Muy bien tonto, ve y duérmete! Cuando despiertes, ¡El demonio de la broma estará sobre ti!

_(Jake cierra la puerta)_

**Finn:** Ayy carambolas, nada es mejor que tirarle a alguien una gran bolsa de mantequilla, hhmmm, piénsale, ¡¿Qué es mejor que la broma de la mantequilla?! Dímelo libro, ¿Qué es mejor que la mantequilla?_(Pasa las páginas)_ ¿Un unicornio? ¿Un cazatesoros? ¿Un barco de guerra? ¿Un pie? ¿Una chica enamorada..? ¡Espera! ¡Libro, atrás! Le lanzaré pies a Jake en la cara, ¡Por siempre! ¡Jajajajaa!

_(Finn se va a construir el robot)_

**Finn (Cantando):** Un robot que tire pies en la cara, y que los lanze por siempre, en la fea cara de Jake, y no sabrá que le dio, porque los golpes, no no no no nunca, no no no no nunca, ¡No no no no nunca! ¡Terminan! ¡Es hora de tirarle pies a Jake!

_(Finn termina de armar el robot)_

**Finn:** Vamos viejo, ¡Enciende!... ¡¿Por que no está funcionando?! _(Finn arroja el robot)_ Jamás haré una broma mejor que la bolsa de mantequilla de Jake..

_(Un rayo cae sobre el robot y cobra vida)_

**Neptor:** ¡Auu!

**Finn:** ¡Santa cachucha! ¡Habló! ¡Vacas gordas!

**Neptor:** Saluditos creador

**Finn:** Oh ¡wow! ¡Hola amigo!

**Neptor:** Mi nombre es Neptor, que en chino significa robot tiladol de pies sin fin.

**Finn:** ¡Perfecto! ¡Eres exactamente el robot que quería construir!

**Neptor:** ¡Creador! estoy ansioso por comenzar la creación y propulsión de pies para siempre, pero mi apéndice lanza pies _(Su brazo saca chispas)_ ¡Aaayy! funciona mal, y mi lámpara de hornos se fundió y mis ruedas no giran, solo derrapan, soy como un viejo que quieren cambiar por un nuevo ¿Por que creador? ¿Te complace verme batallar?

**Finn:** Neptor, no digas esas cosas, oye, apenas nos conocimos y tal vez pases por muchas cosas personales ahora, pero si me agradas Neptor y no descansaré hasta que trabajes apropiadamente y le tires un pie en la cara a mi mejor amigo. _(Se despeja el cielo)_ Juntos, le daremos en la torre a Jake.

**Neptor:** ¡Ay creador! Siempre te amaré, tres dientes.

**Finn:** Se que lo harás Neptor. Ahora, lo que necesitamos es más poder de rayo para que trabajes a máxima capacidad y conozco el agujero perfecto de donde lo sacaremos.

_(La escena transcurre en el Reino Helado)_

_(Finn y Neptor se desplazan en globos por los aires)_

**Neptor:** Aunque soy diabético, que bellas montañas de azúcar.

**Finn:** Ja, no Neptor, lo llamamos nieve

_(Finn y Neptor se estrellan con la montaña)_

**Finn:** Ustedes me golpearon contra esta montaña a propósito.

**Globos (Al mismo tiempo):** ¡Siiiii!

**Finn:** Anótalo Neptor, esos chicos son unos bromistas de clase A, esperen aquí en caso de que tengamos que escapar.

**Globos (Hablando por separado):** Sí claro - ¡Un escape, sí! - Escape - Sí, te protegeremos chamaco perro, -¡Yo tengo su cartera!-. _(Todos se ríen)_

_(Finn y Neptor entran a una habitación)_

**Finn:** Tenemos que husmear por aquí hasta que encontremos su reserva de rayos.

**Neptor:** Pero creador, al allanamiento de morada es malo.

**Finn:** ¡No, es para mejorar la broma, es fabuloso!

_(Finn camina sigilosamente)_

**Neptor:** Husmeando, caminando y husmeando.

**Finn:** ¡Shh, Neptor!

**Neptor:** Para no hacer charco. Husmeando.

**Finn:** ¡Shh, ya cállate o nos van a atrapar!

_(El Rey Helado entra y Finn se va corriendo con Neptor )_

**Rey Helado:** ¿Eres tu cariño? ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo? ¡Ay terrible! como es posible que resista estar apartada de ti, el tan sexy Rey Helado. ¿Lo ves Gunter?, así serían las cosas si tuviera una esposa.

**Gunter:** Wak.

**Rey Helado:** ¡Hora de jugar! _(El Rey Helado se sienta y juega con su computadora)_ Mata a la rana, ¡Mata a la rana!, vamos, la tienes frente a ti, más abajo, ay que, que niña tan tonta.

**Neptor:** Si nos atrapan quiero que sepas que siempre te amé, mis tornillos te pertenecen.

**Finn:** ¡Shh, ya me dijiste eso! Y no nos atraparán, te pondré a trabajar y así nos burlaremos de Jake. ¡Podría despertar de su siesta en cualquier momento!

_(La escena cambia a la Casa del Árbol )_

**Jake:** *Ronca* ¡Despierto en cualquier momento..! No, 5 minutitos más.

_(La escena cambia al Reino Helado)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Ay no! Esa rana lanza misiles mágicos ¡contra mi bombón!.

**Finn:** Rápido, mientras está distraído. _(Finn se escabulle)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Ay vamos sal de ahí! ¿Qué esperas? Sal, ¡muévete!

**Gunter:** ¡Wak!

**Rey Helado:** ¡Aaahhg! ¡Este juego es una estafa!

_(Gunter se mueve y el Rey Helado deja caer la computadora haciendo que se rompa)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Aaah! ¡Mira lo que hiciste Gunteer!

_(Finn se esconde tras una columna)_

**Finn:** Salimos libres Neptor.

**Gunter:** ¡Wak! ¡Wak wak wak!

_(Finn se esconde atrás de la columna y da vueltas alrededor de ella al igual que Gunter y el Rey Helado )_

**Rey Helado:** ¿Por que haces tanto ruido? ¡Me estoy enojando!

**Gunter:** ¡Wak wak wak wak wak!

_(Finn escala la columna y pasa saltando por las estalagmitas)_

**Rey Helado:** Es como si trataras de advertirme, advertirme sobre, no lo se, un intruso o algo, quizás esté acechando en este cuarto ¡Y no puedo verlo!

**Gunter:** Wak wak wak.

**Rey Helado:** Como sea, ¡Cállate ya!

**Neptor:** ¿Y ahora que hacemos creador?

**Finn:** Le haremos una broma Neptor, manchadita.

_(El Rey Helado y Gunter se miran al espejo)_

**Rey Helado:** *Silba* te ves algo gordito Gunter, mira esos brazos, ¡Hola gordo!

_(Finn arranca una estalagmita y se la arroja al Rey Helado)_

**Rey Helado:** Ay, que gordito, nunca irás a un baile de graduación con esa cara tan redonda. _(El fragmento cae en la ropa interior del Rey Helado)_ ¡Ohh! ¡Malditos techos derretidos!

**Finn:** Jajajaja

**Neptor:** Creador, me has mostrado la alegría de las bromas, no puedo esperar a lanzar pies sin fin a la cara de Jake.

_(Finn se resbala de la estalagmita)_

**Finn:** ¡El techo se deshace!

_(Finn y Neptor gritan y caen, pero resbalan y entran a otra habitación)_

**Rey Helado:** ¿Pero que pasho?

_(Finn y Neptor caen por unas escaleras y entran a un pasillo)_

**Guardianes de hielo:** ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! _(Cae un monstruo de hielo)_

**Finn:** ¡Changos!

**Rey Helado:** ¡Ahh, intrusos! Quizás una bella princesa como en mis poemas.

_(Finn y Neptor son perseguidos por el monstruo)_

**Finn:** ¡Debemos encontrar ese rayo tan rápido como..!

**Neptor:** ¡Creador! ¡Rayo a la vista!

**Finn:** ¡Una puerta de rayo! ¡Y vamos a estrellarnos contra ella! Aguanta Neptor, tengo un plan.

_(Finn da una voltereta y hace chocar al monstruo contra la puerta)_

_(El monstruo se rompe)_

**Neptor:** Ese fue un gran plan.

**Finn:** No ese no era mi plan, tuve suerte.

**Neptor:** ¿Esas son mis oportunidades de ser mejor?

**Finn:** Vas a ser totalmente funcional como lo prometí.

_(El Rey Helado entra con Hielo Pies)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Alto Hielo Pies! _(Se cae)_ ¿Finn? Aghh, ¿Por que nunca eres una princesa? ¡Hielo Pies, ataca! _(Hielo Pies ataca al Rey Helado_) ¡Ahh, Hielo Pies no!

**Finn:** Tomemos un rayo y salgamos de aquí.

_(Hielo Pies destruye el generador)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Jijiji, acaba con él, semi-leal mascota!

_(Hielo Pies ataca a Finn, haciendo que Neptor se salga de su bolso)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Y tenemos a un mirón! _(Le lanza un rayo a Neptor)_

**Finn:** ¡Neptor! ¡Noo! _(Finn intenta desviar el rayo pero no lo logra)_

**Neptor:** ¡Aaaaay que calambres!

**Finn:** ¡Noooooooooo! Oh si, eso era lo que queríamos que pasara.

**Neptor:** ¡Ahora soy totalmente funcional! ¡Siiiii!

**Finn:** ¡Neptor, sí! _(Hielo Pies agarra a Finn)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Aplástalo! ¡Aplástalo como me aplastaste!

**Neptor:** ¡¿Creador?!

**Finn:** Neptor, los pies, ¡Los piees!

**Neptor:** ¡Trabajan! _(Neptor le lanza pies a Hielo Pies haciendo que se caiga y suelte a Finn)_

**Finn:** ¿Que había en esos pies? _(Toma a Neptor y se va corriendo)_

**Neptor:** Solo habían algunas frutas jejeje y también veneno.

**Finn (Pensando):** Neptor actúa diferente.

**Globos:** ¡Vamos Finn, salta!

_(Finn salta y se cae en otros globos)_

**Globos:** ¡Jajajaja!

**Finn:** ¡Jajaja! me engañaron chicos.

**Rey Helado:** Hay algo en ese robot que me trataba de matar que me trajo alguna, añoranza.

_(La escena transcurre a las afueras del Fuerte del Árbol)_

**Finn:** Gracias chicos, cumplieron su juramento.

**Globos:** ¡Si a la mesosósfera! ¡Podemos morir!

**Neptor:** Estoy confundido, confundido con la repentina urgencia de coleccionar princesas.

**Finn:** Neptor, es una cosa muy mala lo que acabas de decir, pero mantente en pie, le haremos una broma a Jake.

**Neptor:** Aja, claro.

**Finn:** Una, dos..

**Rey Helado:** ¡Tres!

**Finn:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Neptor corre!

**Neptor:** ¡Aaahh!

_(Finn pelea con el Rey Helado pero termina congelado)_

**Finn:** Chihuahua.

**Rey Helado:** He venido a llevarme a mi hijo.

**Finn:** ¿Tu hijo?

**Rey Helado:** Ven con papi hijo, no te atacaré si no me provocas

**Finn:** ¡Olvídalo, el no es tu hijo! ¡Neptor es hijo mío!

**Rey Helado:** Fue mi poder el que activó todo su potencial. _(Crea un pequeño rayo)_

**Neptor:** Uuuuh

**Rey Helado:** Cuando te golpeé con mi rayo, también te mezclaste con is partículas privadas. ¡El quiere estar conmigo Finn!

**Finn:** ¡No es cierto! ¡Neptor me ayudará con una broma!

**Neptor:** ¡Eso quiero! proceso mi amor por las princesas y también por las bromas.

**Rey Helado:** Tranquilo hijo, ¡te mostraré la vida que mereces! _(Empieza a ir a su zona de imaginación)_

**Finn:** ¡Nooooooo! ¡Neptor! _(Finn se sujeta al pie del Rey Helado)_

_(La escena transcurre en la Zona de Imaginación del Rey Helado)_

**Rey Helado:** ¡Sii! ahora que entramos en mi Zona de la Imaginación, ¡Permíteme atormentarte con esto! ¡Princesas! como mi hijo, seguirás con la tradición de capturar princesas.

**Neptor:** ¡Si, dime más papi!

**Finn:** No digas esas cosas.

**Rey Helado:** Quiero un hijo que pueda ser mejor que yo, un hijo que tenga éxito donde yo fallé. ¡Puedes casarte con una princesa robot!

**Neptor:** ¿Y puedo hacer robotitos y bromas?

**Rey Helado:** ¡Noo! Ahora te mostraré lo que te pasará si te quedas con Finn.

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Sii! ¡Uno para Neptor al máximo!

**Neptor:** Jaja, si, me gustan las bromas de Finn.

**Rey Helado:** ¡Nooooo!

_(La escena transcurre otra vez en las afueras del Fuerte del Árbol)_

**Rey Helado:** Ya termine de jugar hijo, ¡¿A quién vas a escoger?!

**Finn:** Vamos Neptor, escógeme amigo, escoge las bromas.

**Neptor:** Yo, yo.. escogo... ¡Al Rey Helado!

**Finn:** ¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡¿Bromeas pesado?!

**Rey Helado:** Ya hizo su elección, ya cállate bebe llorón.

**Neptor:** ¡Aún no acabo! Escogo al Rey Helado, ¡Para bromear pesado!

**Rey Helado:** ¡¿QUÉE?! _(Neptor le lanza un pie)_ ¡Ayy mi cara!

**Finn y Neptor:** Jejejejeje

**Rey Helado:** ¡Yo te di la vida y puedo quitártela!

_(Finn lo patea)_

**Neptor:** Duerme bien papi, en tu zona de imaginación con hermosas princesas.

**Finn:** ¿Le hacemos una broma a Jake?

**Neptor:** Por eso fui creado

**Finn:** ¡Jaja! Muy bien ¡Vamoos! _(Finn entra a la Casa)_ ¡Jaaake, despierta!

**Jake:** Aghh, hola _(Neptor le lanza pies)_ ¡Aeeaaaaah eeeaah aaaahhghhgh!

_(La escena cambia a la Zona de la Imaginación)_

**Neptor:** ¡El sol está ocultándose! ¿capturaremos princesas ahora papi?

**Rey Helado:** Ahh, no, mejor quedémonos a admirar el paisaje

**Neptor:** Te amaré por siempre papi.

_**- Final del episodio -**_

_Hoy es 2X1 Asi que ya sigo_

**_CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS_**


	16. Oceanos de miedo

**Bueno, Acabemos con esto ya...**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS**

**Oceanos De Miedo**

**Pat McHale**: En los oscuros recovecos de la mente, una enfermedad conocida como _miedo_ se regocija de las almas de aquellos que no pueden vencer su poder... "Pat McHale."

_(Finn y Jake persiguen a un Tritón Lanzafuego hasta el océano)_

**Finn**: ¡Vuelve, ladrón!

_(El Tritón escupe fuego a Finn y Jake )_

**Finn**: ¡Ahhh!

**Tritón Lanzafuego**: ¡Deja de lanzarme gases! ¡Es asqueroso!

**Finn**: No puedes andar robando botas.

**Jake**: Sí, ya sabes la pena por robar unas botas. Un gas por atrás obtendrás.

_(Ambos ríen)_

_(El Tritón se sumerge en el océano para evadir a Finn y Jake)_

**Finn**: ¡Está huyendo por el lago!

**Jake**: Hermano, no es un lago. Es el océano.

_(Jake se infla y lanza un gas y se dirige al océano, ladrando)_

**Finn**: _(Ríe y corre después de Jake)_ ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ...ah.

_(El tono del océano y del cielo cambia a rojo y una música siniestra se reproduce cuando rompen las olas)_

_(Finn se aleja del agua)_

**Finn**: Ohh...

**Jake**: _(Ríe y echa gases al Tritón)_ ¡Un gas por atrás obtendrás!

**Tritón Lanzafuego**: ¡No!

**Jake**: _(Más lento)_ ¡Un gas por atrás obtendrás! ¡Un gas…!

**Finn**: _(Ríe y empieza a quitarse los zapatos)_ Ya voy, Jake. Un gas le lanzaré y la bota me quitaré. Ah...

_(El océano se torna rojo otra vez y la música siniestra se reproduce de nuevo)_

_(Finn jadea y rápidamente se arrastra fuera del agua)_

**Finn**: _(Respira fuertemente, su estómago retumba)_ ¡Ah! ¿Por qué mi estómago enloqueció?

_(Un humo negro sale del ombligo de Finn)_

**Finn**: ¡Aw!

_(El humo forma una cara y ríe)_

**Finn**: _(Titubea)_ ¿Quién eres tú?

**Miedo**: Yo soy la manifestación de tu miedo... ¡miedo al océano!

**Finn**: ¿Qué? No le temo a los lagos, pozos, o ríos, arroyos, o pozos o charcos ¿Por qué le tendría miedo al- _(Grita y se aleja del agua)_

**Miedo**: _(Ríe)_ Porque eres un cobarde.

**Finn**: ¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Soy un _héroe_ por estos barrios!

**Miedo**: ¡Je! Tienes tanto miedo del océano que nunca podrás ser un héroe de verdad.

**Finn**: ¡No es cierto! ¡No le temo a nada!

_(Finn va hacia el océano, gritando, pero se detiene al ver una ola romperse)_

**Finn**: _(Sacude su cabeza y toma respiración profunda)_ Conquistaré mi miedo.

**Miedo**: Sí, claro.

**Finn**: ¡No! Lo haré. Conquistaré mi miedo.

**Miedo**: Claro que lo harás, _(Vuelve por el ombligo de Finn)_ y yo vivo en un departamento de dos recámaras que no huele a vómito _(Ríe)_... fue un sarcasmo.

**Jake**: Hermano. Hermano, ¿sí me viste? Le hice womp, y luego también le hice womp ¡Toma esto! ¡Toma esto y esto! ... Oye, ¿qué te pasa, hermano?

**Finn**: Jake. Creo que tengo miedo... Al océano.

**Jake**: Ay, sí tú.

**Finn**: ¡Te necesito para vencer mi miedo! ¿Me ayudas?

**Jake**: Ah... Yo no ayudo sirenitas sin cola.

**Finn**: ¡Jake! ¡Vamos!

**Jake**: Solo bromeaba contigo. Lo haré. Hmm... ¿Dónde empezaremos? Ah, ya sé. Unos pasitos a la orilla del agua para que empieces a chapotear. Toma mi mano si te asustas.

_(Jake toma la mano de Finn y comienzan a caminar hacia el agua, pero Finn no camina y cae)_

**Jake**: Ohm... Ya sé cuál es el problema. Son tus "pieseses" _(Mueve los pies de Finn manualmente, uno delante del otro)_ Bup. Bip. Bup. Bip. Bup. Bip. Bup. Bip. Bup. Bip. Bup. Bup.

**Finn**: No estoy asustado. No tengo "Miedito".

**Jake**: _(Sigue moviendo los pies de Finn)_ Bup. Bip.

_(El agua toca los pies de Finn)_

**Finn**: ¡Tengo miedo! Ah! _(Salta sobre Jake y comienza a golpearlo)_ ¡Jake! ¡Sácame del agua! ¡Ahora! ¡Ah!

_(Jake infla su cabeza y regresa a Finn de la orilla)_

**Jake**: ¡Ay, papá! Sí que tienes miedo. De hecho, estás empapado... eso me da una idea ¿Por qué no comenzamos un negocio de estar asustado en el océano?

**Finn**: ¡Jake!

**Jake**: Bueno, ya. Tengo un plan para vencer tu miedo. Comenzaremos… mañana temprano.

**Finn**: ¡Pero debo vencer esto ahora! _(Corre al océano gritando)_ ¡No tengo miedo de ti!

_(Múltiples olas rompen directamente en frente de Finn en sucesión rápida y una simple gota golpea la cara de Finn)_

**Finn**: _(Se aleja en cámara lenta y grita):__¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!._

**Finn**: _(Alejándose)_ ¡Sí te tengo miedo! _(Grita)_

**Finn**: _(Se arrastra exhausto a los pies de Jake)_ Ay, Jake ¿Y si lo intentamos en la mañana?

_(La escena cambia a la habitación de Finn y Jake, donde Jake está sentado sobre un dormido Finn)_

**Jake**: _(Cantando)_ Despierta, Finn, despierta. Mira que ya amaneció.

**Finn**: _(Abre sus ojos)_ Hola, Jake.

**Jake**: ¿Listo para que te ayude a vencer tu miedo al océano?

**Finn**: Ya, estás.

**Jake**: Bueno... pero solo puedo hacerlo si tú me lo pides_,_ por favor.

**Finn**: ¡Te lo pido!

**Jake**: Prepárate para mi plan de tres pasos ¡Mira tus problemas derretirse con mi paso número uno!

_(Jake golpea el muro de la habitación y estructura entera se derrumba, dejando a Finn y Jake flotando en la cama de Finn en el medio del océano)_

**Finn**: _(Grita)_ ¿Jake, estás loco? ¡Esto no puede ser algo bueno!

**Jake**: Hey. Hey. Tranquilo. El océano es tu amigo, tienes un amigo enorme. Kilómetros y kilómetros de un gran amigo.

**Finn**: ¡Estás loco! _(Se mueve de lado a lado)_

**Jake**: No trates de luchar, hermano. _(Tira su sábana atrás, revelando que Finn está atado a la cama)_ Te soltaré en un segundo. Solo necesito que conserves la calma.

**Finn**: ¿En serio? Okay. Me estoy calmando.

**Jake**: Eso está perfecto ¿Listo para el paso número dos?

**Finn**: _(Respirando fuertemente)_ Sí, bro. Puedo hacerlo.

**Jake**: Bueno, amigo. Paso… número... ¡dos! _(Desata la soga)_

_(La cama colapsa y cae al océano, dejando a Finn flotando en su bolsa de dormir y con Jake arriba de él)_

**Finn**: _(Grita)_ ¡Estás bromeando! ¡Está tocándome!

**Jake**: ¡Que te abrace, hermano! ¡Que te abrace como a un niño!

**Finn**: _(Late su corazón)_ Trato de dejar que me abrace.

**Jake**: ¡Controla tu respiración, chamaco!

**Finn**: _(Respira)_ ¡¿Está funcionando?!

**Jake**: Significa que hay que ir al paso número tres. No grites.

**Finn**: ¿Qué, qué, qué?

**Jake**: Te pondré con mis cachetes bajo el agua. No grites. No grites.

_(Jake pone la cabeza de Finn bajo el agua)_

**Finn**: ¡Ah!

**Jake**: No grites. Aguanta la respiración ¡Eres tremendo! ¡Eso!

_(Finn grita y rompe su bolsa de dormir, enviando a Jake al agua)_

_(Finn salta sobre la cabeza de Jake y comienza a golpearlo)_

**Finn**: ¡Sácame de aquí, Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Ahora! ¡Sácame! ¡Sácame! _(Grita)_

**Jake**: ¡Finn! ¡Ow! ¡Ya basta, Finn!

_(Finn toma las orejas de Jake y las estira hasta que toman vuelo y Finn y Jake van hacia unas ruinas de pre-guerra)_

**Finn**: _(Ríe)_ ¡Me salve! ¡Me salve! ¿Cómo estuve?

**Jake**: No tienes remedio.

**Finn**: ¿Qué? Hice todo hasta el paso tres.

**Jake**: Mira, Finn. No es que sea un mal amigo y no te quiera ayudar... es solo que ya no quiero ser golpeado. Digo _(Apunta su cara)_ yo vivo de mi público fino y conocedor. No puedo permitir que arruines mi rostro.

**Finn**: _Tienes_ que ayudarme. No puedo hacer esto sin ti.

**Jake**: ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo haré!... ¡Pero jura que no vas a volver a golpearme!

**Finn**: Juro que no te golpearé.

**Jake**: ¡Y también jura que solo hablarás con rimas! Habla con rimas si es que me estimas.

**Finn**: Lo juro... aunque lo vea oscuro.

**Jake**: Muy bien, lo que sea de cada quién. Y ahora, mi querido bato, vamos por el paso número cuatro.

**Finn**: ¿Qué? ¡Creí que habías dicho que era de tres pasos el plan, cara de flan!

**Jake**: No soy muy bueno contando. _(Ríe y toma un submarinino oxidado)_ Pero ven ya. Vamos a hacer un viajecito... bajo el mar. Y con tu miedo vamos a acabar.

_(La escena cambia bajo el agua donde Finn y Jake se dirigen al fondo del océano en el submarino)_

**Jake**: Te voy a dar un consejo, abre bien los ojos y quedarás perplejo.

**Finn**: _(Con los cerrados ojos, respira fuerte y tiembla)_ Sí. Esto me gusta... aunque me asusta.

**Jake**: Y que conste que no dije que también llegarás a viejo.

**Finn**: _(Abre los ojos)_ Wow...

**Jake**: ¿Ves, hermano? El océano es bonito. No hay razón para temerle a las cosas bellas.

**Finn**: Oye. Esto me agrada. Voy a salir con mi espada.

**Jake**: _(Apunta)_ ¡Ay, mira! ¡Ahí hay un abismo negro! Vamos a revisar... qué podemos encontrar.

**Finn**: ¡No, Jake! ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa!

_(Finn ve el rostro del Miedo aparecer en frente del abismo)_

**Finn**: ¡AHHH!

**Jake**: Decir, dos veces "Regresa" no cuenta como rima, oye.

_(Finn empuja a Jake fuera de los controles del submarino)_

**Jake**: ¡Lo juraste!

_(Finn golpea a Jake)_

**Jake**: ¡Ay! ¡En la cara no!

_(Finn toma los controles y los sacude violentamente)_

**Jake**: ¿Qué dirán mis fans?

_(El submarino se mueve salvajemente y lanza torpedos, uno de los cuales impacta un edificio)_

_(El edificio es derribado y golpea al submarino, causando que se llene de agua)_

**Jake**: Tranquilo, compadre. Todo estará bien. Esta es la perfecta continuación al nivel cinco. _(Jake le entrega un traje de buzo)_ Toma, ponte esto.

_(Finn empieza a ponerse el traje)_

**Jake**: Solo asegúrate de no jalar la palanca de emergencia.

_(Finn jala la palanca de emergencia)_

**Jake**: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!...

_(El traje de Finn se expande y rápidamente noquea a Jake, golpeando su cabeza contra una válvula)_

_(Finn flota a la superficie y mira a Jake descender al abismo junto con el submarino roto)_

**Finn**: ¿Jake? ¡Jaaaaaake!

_(Finn llega a la superficie y salta a una boya)_

**Finn**: ¡Jake!

**Miedo**: _(Ríe)_ ¡Patético! Ni siquiera puedes vencer tu miedo ahora que tu amigo está a punto de morir. Niño nada heroico, no te permitiré salvar a Jake. _(Ríe)_

**Finn**: _(Triste)_ Es cierto.

**Miedo**: ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que tengo razón? Bueno, es... ¡es grandioso!

**Finn**: _(Tomando una llave inglesa)_ Si mi cuerpo no deja que salve a mi mejor amigo, solo queda una cosa por hacer.

_(Finn quita su casco, se golpea en la cabeza con la llave y cae al océano)_

**Miedo**: No. Espera ¡No! ¡Noooo!

_(Finn cae al fondo del océano y despierta cerca de Jake)_

_(Jake gime)_

**Finn**: ¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Despierta!

_(Jake abre sus ojos)_

**Finn**: ¿Estás bien, amigo?

**Jake**: Sí, hombre ¡Espera... Finn, lo hiciste! ¡Venciste a tu miedo!

**Finn**: ¿Qué?

**Jake**: ¡Estás en el fondo del océano!

_(Finn se echa un gas y grita e intenta jalar de su palanca de emergencia, pero nada pasa)_

**Jake**: Hay que celebrarlo en la tierra.

_(Jake toma a Finn y jala su palanca de emergencia, y así ambos llegan a la superficie)_

_(Finn y Jake corren a la playa y se echan)_

**Jake**: Estoy orgulloso de ti. Qué valiente.

**Finn**: Gracias, gordito.

_(El Miedo sale del ombligo de Finn)_

**Miedo**: ¡No tienes de qué enorgullecerte, hijo! ¡_Jamás_ vencerás tu miedo al océano!

**Jake**: ¡Ay, mamá pulpa! ¿Qué le pasa a tu ombligo? ¡No sé!

**Finn**: _(Al Miedo)_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Nadé hasta el fondo del océano!

**Miedo**: ¡No lo hiciste, mentiroso! ¡Te hundiste hasta el fondo! Jamás serás un gran héroe.

**Finn**: Tiene razón. Jamás seré un gran héroe.

_(El estómago de Finn retumba y una limusina de humo negro sale de él y estaciona cerca)_

_(Las ventanillas de la limusina bajan y salen los Reyes Magos)_

**Sabio Anciano**: Finn, te equivocas. La marca de un gran héroe son sus defectos.

**Miedo**: ¡Tú no sabes nada, Sabio Anciano!

**Sabio Anciano**: ¡Cierra la boca, Miedo! ¡Sabemos demasiado!

**Finn**: Esperen... ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en decírmelo?

**Sabio Anciano**: Porque el defecto del chófer es llegar tarde.

**Chófer**: Ay, peldón.

**Sabio Anciano**: Hasta luego, Finn. Verdaderamente eres el _gran_ héroe de… ósea súper hellóu.

_(Los Reyes Magos vuelven a la limusina y luego vuelve a Finn)_

**Finn**: ¡Ya es tiempo de que te vayas enfriando, Miedo!

**Miedo**: ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que debo vivir en tu panza el resto de mi vida?

**Finn**: ¡Todos tienen defectos... y el tuyo es oler mis horribles gases!

_(El Miedo vuelve al estómago de Finn)_

**Miedo**: _(Sarcásticamente)_ Maravilloso...

**Pat McHale**: Y así, el miedo es forzado a quedar en lo profundo del alma del héroe. Vencido... al menos, por ahora... _(Risa malvada)_

_**- Final de episodio -**_

_BLA BLA BLA Mañana sigo_

_ADIOS_

**_CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS_**


	17. Descongelando Una Boda

**Hola a todos, Perdon por no actualizar, Pero estaba MUY OCUPADO, Bueno, Hoy terminare la 1 temporada...**

**Sigamos.**

**Descongelando una Boda**

_(El episodio comienza en el Fuerte del Árbol con Jaketocando su viola mientras Finn lo observa)_

**Jake**: ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Finn:** Sí, ¿por qué?

**Jake**: Porque te ves aburrido.

**Finn**: No, así me veo cuando estoy oyendo música.

**Jake**: ¡A que bueno! por que ahora ya me voy a poner intenso.

**Finn**: ¡Venga!

_(Jake se pone a tocar su viola nuevamente)_

_(Alguien toca la puerta, Finn y Jake van a ver)_

**Finn**: ¿Quien crees que sea?

**Jake**: Quizás las vieja Inés.

_(Finn se sube a la espalda de Jake)_

**Finn**: No imagino quien puedan ser.

_(Aparece el Rey Helado en la puerta, Finn y el Rey Helado gritan)_

**Finn**: ¡Es el Rey Helado!

**Jake:** Y ese ¿Qué quiere aquí?

**Rey Helado**: Creo que es la dirección correcta o no leí bien _(Saca un papel de su barba)_

_(Finn abre la puerta y lo patea)_

**Jake**: ¡Si acaba con él, hermano!

_(El Rey Helado congela el suelo)_

**Finn**: ¡Trágate mi espada Rey Helado!

_(Finn lanza la espada hacia arriba y la agarra)_

**Finn:** ¡Ahh! _(Tira la espada hacia el Rey Helado)_

_(El Rey Helado crea un escudo de hielo)_

_(La espada cae al suelo)_

**Finn**: ¿Quéee?

**Rey Helado:** No podrás vencerme chamaco perro

**Finn:** ¡Claro que puedo!, ¡con una buena patada! (Patea al Rey Helado) ¡Te engañe!

_(El Rey Helado congela la cara de Finn)_

**(Ambos caen al suelo, se rompe el hielo de la cara de Finn)**

**Jake**: Guau, Guau guau guau. **Rey Helado:** ¡Ahora puedo matarte! _(amenaza a Finn con sus poderes),_¡Ay! no, no ,no, no, ¡Pero qué tonto soy, qué tonto!, si lo que vine es a darte las buenas nuevas

**Finn**: ¿Qué buenas nuevas?

**Rey Helado: **Me casaré con alguien que quiere casarse conmigo.

_(Finn y Jake se impresionan)_

**Rey Helado:** Mi prometida esta justo ahi, Hola bombón.

**Princesa Anciana: **Hola Heladín.

**Rey Helado: **Soy Afortunado, ni siquiera tuve que secuestrarla, se enamoró de mí en el momento que le puse la argolla de compromiso.

**Finn: **Guacala.

**Princesa Anciana: **¡Adios!

**Rey Helado: **_(Se rie)_ las damas pingüino le harán una de esas despedidas de soltera.

**Jake: **Esto esta muy raro.

**Finn: **Mmm... _(Señala al Rey Helado)_ si tu te casas, ¿Qué hay de capturar princesas?

**Rey Helado:** Ah pues muy sencillo muchacho, pues ya no habrá captura de lindas princesas para mi_(suelta una carcajada)_.

**FInn: **Bueno hasta luego Rey Helado.

**Rey Helado: **¿¡Qué!?

**Jake:** Sí, buena suerte con vuestra real boda.

**Finn: **Apoyamos la decisión de ya no capturar princesas _(cierra la puerta)_ me da gusto por él.

_(El Rey Heladotoca la puerta y **Finn **le habré)_

**Rey Helado: **Ay como me gustaría que alguien me hiciera una despedida de soltero, Ay digo para celebrar que ya no voy a capturar a nadie!

**Finn:** Pero te odiamos.

**Rey Helado: **Si no me hacen una despedida de capturas nunca podre casarme con esa bruja y seguiré capturando princesas, ¿¡Eso es lo que quieren!?

**Jake: **No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

**Finn: **Oye tenemos que hacer que se divierta o en contrario volverá a capturar princesas (pone ojos lagrimosos) ¡no lo puedo soportar!

**Jake: **Ssssssshhhhh , tu tranquilo yo nervioso haber rey vamos a hacer tu fiesta y todos contentos.

**Rey Helado: **Jijijijijijiji

_(La escena cambia a una fiesta de ositos, Finn, Jake , El Rey helado y los ositos están bailando, en ese momento el Rey Helado coquetea con una oso y el novio lo ve y empiezan una pelea, Luego, aparecen en un bar, al Rey Helado le entregan una jarra con soda, el Rey Helado la escupe en una persona arbol y empiezan a pelear)_

_Es corto... xD_


	18. La gruta

**La Gruta**

**Dulce Princesa**: _(A Finn y Jake)_ Muy bien. Claven estos señalamientos alrededor del hoyo de esta gruta. Yo debo partir en mi cisne para encargarme de asuntos reales.

**Finn**: Ya dijiste, Princesa.

**Jake**: Usted manda, madame.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Mírenme partir, lacayos!

_(Finn clava una señal con un mazo, y Jake usa sus puños como mazos)_

**Jake**: Ajua. Auh. Aja.

**Finn**: Listo. Es el último letrero. Ahora, ya nadie entrará por este agujero. Tal vez haya cosas peligrosas en el fondo. Echaré un vistazo.

_(Finn salta al hoyo, y Jake lo pesca usando su brazo como caña y línea de pesca)_

**Jake**: No, amigo. Debes saber que es la entrada secreta a la gruta del Ojo de Cristal.

**Finn**: Wow.

**Jake**: La leyenda dice que el ojo descansa en la cámara más profunda de esta oscura gruta. Pero no deberíamos estar hablando de eso. Ya es hora de mover el bigote _(Sostiene un equipo de picnic.)_

_(Un logo de "LUNCH TIME" – HORA DEL ALMUERZO – aparece)_

**Finn**: El Ojo De Cristal. Quiero conocer esa gruta.

**Jake**: Primero ven a comer.

**Finn**: Ah, no comeré. Me alcanzas cuando termines.

**Jake**: Ay, sí tú. Aja.

**Finn**: ¿Qué?

**Jake**: Sin la ayuda de mis magníficos poderes... _(Convierte su mano en un destapador y abre una botella de agua)_... ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal? Te matarán allá.

**Finn**: ¡Oye! ¡Puedo hacer cosas sin ti! ¿Quieres apostar algo?

**Jake**: Nop. Ven por tu sándwich. _(Usa al sándwich de Finn como un títere)_ Escucha a Jake, Finn. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti - _(Muerde el sandwich de Finn)_ ¡Ven, ayuda a este pobre a que pare de sufrir!

**Finn**: ¡Estamos apostando! Apuesto a que llego al Ojo de Cristal y lo traigo en menos de once minutos. _(Rápidamente)_ Uno… ¡dos, tres! _(Salta al hoyo)_

**Jake**: _(Suspira)_ Mejor voy por él.

**Jake _(Como títere sándwich)_**: ¡No, Jake! Quédate aquí, conmigo... cómeme _(Come el sándwich)_

_(La escena cambia al interior de la gruta.)_

**Finn**: ¡Grutas! ¡Cámaras! Ay _(Ve criaturas en todas partes)_ ¡Criaturas malignas! _(Ríe y los monstruos le persiguen)_ ¡Tesoros! _(El cofre del tesoro es un monstruo mimetizado, Finn ríe,salta lejos cuando la criatura intenta golpearlo, luego la criatura vomita oro, monedas, doblones, anillos y rubíes)_

**Finn**: ¡Entradas! _(El suelo trata de encerrarlo)_ ¡Trampas! _(Da un salto largo fuera de la trampa)_ ¡Sí! ¡Estoy en mi elementoooooooo! _(Cae en la cámara, ve una cabeza de gatito saliendo de una entrada oscura de una cueva)_

**Finn**: ¡Ohh!

_(La cabeza de gato gira hacia arriba y da un maullido siniestro)_

**Finn**: _(Asustado)_ ¡Oy!

_(Un gato demonio con un gatito como lengua sale, y regresa su lengua a su boca)_

**Finn**: ¡Wow! Que alguien venga por su monstruo gato.

**CasiGato**: Saludos, Frank el Chico Humano.

**Finn**: ¡¿Cómo es que casi sabes mi nombre?!

**CasiGato**: Tengo el conocimiento aproximado de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, sé que posiblemente te destroce y me coma tus ojos _(Rodea a Finn)_

**Finn**: Aja, si, cómo no ¡Lo que tú digas zoquete!

**CasiGato**: Estás invadiendo mi gruta, humanito. Y soy algo... _(Saca sus garras)_... a lo que deberías temer.

**Finn**: ¡No me puedes lastimar! ¡Soy de lo más hellóu y estoy en una misión!

**CasiGato**: Voy a abrirte la piel y a ponérmela como abrigo.

**Finn**: ¡Abre esto! _(Hace un gas con su axila y salta hacia atrás)_

_(El CasiGato salta hacia él)_

**Finn**: ¡Ah, canijo! _(El CasiGato lo sujeta, muerde diabólicamente hacia él)_ ¡YAH!

_(Finn le pega, los ojos del CasiGato se llenan de sangre)_

**CasiGato**: ¡Ahora, MORIRÁS! _(Salta hacia Finn, y rasga su ropa, luego se detiene)_

**CasiGato**: Un segundo. _(Olfatea)_ ¡¿Hueles a perro?! ¿Tienes un perro contigo? ¡Ay, qué miedo! ¡Miau! (Huye)

**Finn**: ¡Y si quieres más me avisas! ¡Ay, ese gato me lamió el trasero! Y hasta habría acabado con él si no fuera por el olor de Jake ¡Te odio, Jake! ¡Conseguiré ese Ojo de Cristal yo solo! Con mis propios olores ¡Ánimo! _(Camina por 3 puertas diferentes)_ Veamos, ya vi que no es por donde hay esqueletos. _(Ve una puerta que es una boca de monstruo, Finn patea en él un esqueleto y la trampa se cierra)_ No es por donde está la mandíbula como puerta _(Ve la puerta de llave)_ ¡Oh! ¡La puerta de llave gigante!

_(Intenta abrir, pero está cerrada)_

**Finn**: Si Jake estuviera aquí, haría una llave con su pata y la abriría. _(Hace con su mano una llave)_ ¡Sí! ¡Una llave! _(Intenta abrir la puerta, pero lastima su mano)_ ¡Auch! _(Nota un brillo verde saliendo de una escotilla)_ Ah… ¿Qué es eso?

_(Se arrastra en él)_

**Finn**: ¡Oh sí, la llave!

_(Finn canta la Canción de la Llave)_

_(Llega a la llave, la cual está adentro de un gran cubo gelatinoso)_

**Finn**: ¡Ay! ¡Mi manicure! _(Intenta tomar la llave pero se atasca)_ ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Vamos! ¡Dámela ya! ¡No me digas que crees poder conmigo! ¡A poco soy muy sabroso! _(Grita, luego cae fuera del cubo)_ ¡Ay, nunca tendré el Ojo de Cristal! No. Haré la Danza del Amor _(Comienza a bailar, y a cantar)_ Pa' lla, Pa'ca ¡Wuuuu! ¡Huuuu! ¡Juuuuuu! Y Mueve la Licuadora Mami... ¡Aaaaaajuuuuu! ¡Ajay! _(Cae por el piso, aterriza en una cámara con cascadas)_ Tranquilo, Finn. Este lugar debe temerte más a ti de lo que tú a él. _(Salta al suelo)_

**Caballero del Cubo**: ¡Alto! ¡No avances más aventurero, porque nadie puede vencer al Caballero del Cubo! _(Aparece siendo muy pequeño)_

**Finn**: Okay, entonces no pelearé.

**Caballero del Cubo**: ¡No! Debes retarme para– _(Finn interrumpe)_

**Finn**: Oye, hijo, ¿sabes cómo llegar al Ojo de Cristal desde aquí?

**Caballero del Cubo**: Sí, es por la puerta de allá, pero– _(Finn pasa corriendo sobre él)_

**Finn**: ¡Gracias!

**Caballero del Cubo**: Oye ¡Oye! ¡No puedes pasar por esa puerta sin vencerme!

**Finn**: Sí, ya pude. Porque soy enorme comparado contigo.

**Caballero del Cubo**: _(A sí mismo)_ Solo agregue un poco de agua y... _(Se moja con agua)_... ¡Crecimiento exponencial!

**Finn**: Ósea hellóu.

**Caballero del Cubo**: ¡Ahora, activad vuestros poderes, y nos enfrascaremos en un emocionante combate!

**Finn**: _(Nervioso)_ Je, je, la cosa es que... realmente no tengo poderes.

**Caballero del Cubo**: _(Sonríe)_ Ya veo...

_(Es perseguido por el Caballero del Cubo)_

**Finn**: ¡AAAAH! ¡Ay, Jake no estaría corriendo! ¡Se haría enorme, y te golpearía justo en la narizota! _(El Caballero del Cubo pisa el suelo, cuya vibración envía a volar a Finn)_ ¡Ya me descuajaringó! _(Intenta huir, pero el Caballero del Cubo se lanza al suelo, causando que Finn salga volando otra vez)_ ¡Ponle, grandote! ¡Y vamos a bailar furioso pero sabroso! _(Salta, pero el Caballero del Cubo lo golpea, hiriéndolo gravemente)_

**Finn**: Ahh... ay, ¿apuntaron las placas? Pero... si... estoy en mi elemento.

_(Huye y finalmente llega a la puerta, pero el Caballero del Cubo está justo detrás de él. Antes de poder golpear a Finn, Finn salta hacia la puerta)_

**Finn**: ¡AHHHHH! ¡Ah! ¡EH! ¡AH! Echo chi dolió. _(Respira profundamente)_ Muy bien, Finn, estás en un buen lío. No tienes a Jake, pero puedes manejar esto ¡Puedes conseguir el Ojo de Cristal! _(El CasiGato despierta, aparece en una saliente y ve a Finn)_

**CasiGato**: Vaya, mi cena volvió ¡Y tu perro no está contigo! Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿cierto? Jack el Perro no está "acompañándote"?

**Finn**: ¿Hablas de Jake?

**CasiGato**: Jack, Jake, como sea. No está aquí, ósea que te arrancaré el corazón de un zarpazo. _(Persigue a Finn)_

**Finn**: ¡Corre, corre, corre!

**CasiGato**: No puedes esconderte de mí, Jim ¿Lo sé casi todo, recuerdas? Sé exactamente dónde es posible que estés, Jim. Estoy a punto de alcanzarte.

_(Finn se sienta detrás de un pilar de roca, nervioso y asustado)_

**CasiGato**: Una... dos... ¡tres! _(Salta tras de la roca)_ ¡Jim, perdí! Creí que estarías tras esta roca _(Olfatea)_ ¡Ah, y ahora sí sé dónde estás, chamaco perro! ¡Y estoy por atacarte otra vez! _(Finn se asusta más)_ Una... dos... ¡y tres! _(Salta tras otra roca)_ ¡Jim, perdí otra vez! Bueno, solo quedan unos cuantos lugares para buscar.

**Finn**: Oh, Jake... soy un tonto. Un tonto y un inútil. _(Una mano toca su boca)_ ¡¿Quién eres?!

**Ángel Guardián**: Oye, tranquilo. Shhh, soy tu ángel guardián, Finn. Yo he venido a salvarte.

**Finn**: ¿En serio?

**Ángel Guardián**: Ven aquí. Deja que el ángel te lleve.

**Finn**: Oh, gracias. _(Vuela lejos con el ángel y ríe)_ Esto es radical.

**Ángel Guardián**: ¿Te sientes cómodo? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

**Finn**: Estoy bien, gracias.

**Ángel Guardián**: Ten, déjame limpiarte, y arreglar tu ropa. _(Cura mágicamente a Finn y arregla su ropa)_

**Finn**: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

**Ángel Guardián**: Te llevaré a la cámara del Ojo de Cristal...

**Finn**: ¡Oh, sí!

**Ángel Guardián**: ... donde voy a cocinarte y a comer tu piel.

**Finn**: Ah... ¿qué? ¿qué? ¡¿Qué?!

**Ángel Guardián**: Confía en tu _(El "ángel" revela sus verdaderos colores y su cara se deforma en una forma horrible, y una voz rasposa)_ ¡ángel guardián!

**Finn**: ¡Bájeme, señora!

**Ángel Guardián**: Como digas.

_(Arroja a Finn en una jaula llena de sopa e ingredientes)_

**Finn**: Ay, demonios. Todos quieren devorarme ¿No será por lo dulce que soy?

**Ángel Guardián**: Haremos un poco de sopa _(Enciende un fuego)_ El secreto es una llama baja y un largo tiempo.

**Finn**: Es el secreto de Jake. Espero que me salve.

**Ángel Guardián**: _(Vuela con su cara bella)_ Yo te salvaré, Finn.

**Finn**: ¡Señora, usted está mal! Ay, Jake...

**Jake**: ¿Qué tú?

**Finn**: ¡Jake!

**Jake**: ¡Finn!

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

**Jake**: Je, je, je ¡Estaba buscándote, ñoño! Me quedé tan preocupado que, después de comer, me metí a la gruta para buscarte. Qué cosa tan rara.

_(Flashback)_

**Jake**: Estuve sorteando obstáculos.

**Parca**: ¡Elige tu arma para el duelo!

**Jake**: Ahm... ahm… ah... ¡ya sé!... ¡elijo esta! (Toma un sandwich y pelea con la Parca que simplemente corta el sándwich a la mitad con una espada)

**Jake**: _(Sobre-voz)_ Los retos eran imposibles para mí.

_(El Rey Duende reta a Jake a escupir lo más lejos y ríe cuando Jake arroja patético escupitajo)_

_(Un monstruo hace que Jake persiga un láser, que lleva a Jake a golpearse con la pared)_

**Jake**: _(Sobre-voz)_ Pero tú debiste pasarlos con enorme facilidad. Me preguntaba una y otra vez, "¿Qué haría Finn?" Fue tan...ah, frustrante. ¿Ya sabes a qué me refiero?

**Finn**: Sí... Creo que lo entiendo. _(Ambos ríen, hay un momento de silencio)_

_(Un logo de "NEWFOUND RESPECT" – DESCUBRIENDO EL RESPETO – cuando acuerdan estrechar sus manos)_

**Finn**: Ahora, averigüemos cómo salir de esta jaula.

**Jake**: ¡Lo tengo resuelto, con mi Mano Llave! _(Hace una Mano Llave)_

**Finn**: No veo ninguna cerradura en esta jaula.

**Jake**: Ese no es problema ¡Candado!

**Finn**: ¡Y yo usaré mano zanahoria!

_(Toma una zanahoria, le enciende fuego y se la da a Jake. Jake enciende la soga de la jaula con fuego, y cae sobre el Ángel Guardián)_

**Jake**: Ven, Finn. Todavía tenemos unos minutos para robar ese Ojo de Cristal para ganar tu apuesta.

**Finn**: ¡Aguarda! ¿Me ayudas a ganar una apuesta que hice para lograr algo sin tu ayuda?

**Jake**: ¡Hermano, súbete a mi lomo!

**Finn**: ¡Sí!

_(Finn ríe, y Jake lo lleva a la cámara del Ojo de Cristal)_

**Finn**: Ahí está ¡El Ojo de Cristal!

**Jake**: Unamos fuerzas para levantárlo, Finn.

_(Ambos levantan el Ojo de Cristal, pero de su hoyo surgen Ojos Demoníacos)_

**Finn**: ¡Oh, no!

**Jake**: ¡Más vale decir aquí corrió!

_(Los Ojos Demoníacos vuelan y Finn y Jake intentan matarlos, pero derriten sus armas)_

**Finn**: Al menos, si muero, moriré con mi mejor amigo.

**Jake**: ¡Yo también!

_(La Dulce Princesa vuela sobre su cisne, enojada)_

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Suban a mi cisne!

**Finn**: ¡Está bien!

**Jake**: Je, je, je.

_(Finn y Jake saltan al cisne, que mata todos los ojos con láseres. Luego, cubre el hoyo donde salieron con el Ojo de Cristal. Finn y Jake se alegran)_

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Espero que hayan aprendido la lección esta vez!

_(Finn y Jake hablan al mismo tiempo)_

**Finn**: Aprendimos que trabajar juntos es mejor que no trabajar juntos, Princesa.

**Jake**: ¿Aprendimos que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una? _(Ambos ríen)_ Es igual.

_(La Dulce Princesa gruñe)_

**Jake**: _(Susurra a Finn)_ Creo que nuestra respuesta no le satisfizo.

**Finn**: Ahhh... Aprendí que usted es... ¿una princesa inteligente?

**Dulce Princesa**: Calla, pilluelín, no sigas.

**Finn**: ¡Sí, lo hice!

**Jake**: ¡Sí, señor!

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Al infi…! ¿Cómo va? Ay ¡Vámonos!

_(Los tres se van de la gruta sobre el cisne, que abre la pared con un láser. Aparece en pantalla el logo de "ADVENTURE TIME" – HORA DE AVENTURA –.)_


	19. El Duque

**El Duque **

(Finn y Jake juegan a las afueras del dulce reino con unas botellas)

**Jake: **Jejejeje Prueba con esta (Le lanza una botella a Finn)

**Finn:** ¡Aaah! (Lanza la botella, se rompe y sale un polvo con forma monstruesa de ella)

**Jake: **Ay mira esta se llama tengo miedo miau (Leyendo la etiqueta de una botella)

**Finn:** ¡Arrojala!

(Jake arroja la botella, se rompe y de ella salen gatos de diversos colores, Finn y Jake se rien de esto, de repente escuchan la voz de la Dulce Princesa)

**Dulce Princesa:** ¡Pero ya, lárgate de aquí, amenos que quieras una bofetada cobarde sigue corriendo!

(El Duque de la Nuez sale a toda velocidad del Dulce Reino)

**Finn:** ¿Y ahora que le pasa?

**Jake: **Ay no se jovencito, pero mejor no lo averiguamos.

**Finn: **Siii... oye mira esta se ve curiosa (Toma una botella verde en forma de Boomeran) veamos como vuela.

(Lanza la botella y sale volando, pero esta se va en dirección al cuarto de la Dulce Princesa)

**Finn: **Ay no...

(La botella rompe un cristal y le pega a la Dulce Princesa)

**Jake:** Ay no...

**Dulce Princesa: **¡Duque de la nuez! (Se asoma por la ventana, ahora es verde y calva por los efectos del contenido de la botella) ¿Qué me a hecho? (Le grita muy molesta)

(El duque se va corriendo)

**Finn: ** Oh no, creyó que fue el duque de la nuez, debemos aclarar lo que paso. (Cambia la escena, ahora la Doctora Helado le esta poniendo un Traje de Leche a la Dulce Princesa en el castillo)

**Doctora Helado: **Descuida querida lo arreglare en un momento, tu tranquila

**Finn:**(Entra corriendo) ¡Princesa!, ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Dulce Princesa:** Claro, si estar verde y calva es la moda.

(Finn la mira muy sorprendido)

**Jake: **Jejejejeje, hay, perdón, no puedo evitarlo, que chistoso (Se burla por el aspecto de la princesa)

**Doctora Helado: **Querida, no te preocupes, la leche medicinal de este traje de curara en un 2 x 3, en solo 5 días volverás a tu aspecto hermoso y Dulce.

**Dulce Princesa: **¿5 días? (Grita muy alterada) ¡la gran asamblea de la realeza de Ooo es esta noche!

(Se rompe el traje y sale mucha leche de el)

**Finn:** aah... princesa... hay algo que debo decirle sobre la botella que la golpeo en el rostro.

**Dulce Princesa: **Ya lo sé Finn, el Duque de la Nuez siempre ha sido muy malo, pero ahora que hizo esto nunca lo voy a perdonar y no es solo pro que odio al Duque, nunca perdonaría a nadie por hacerme esto a mi, ¡lo odio!.

**Finn: **Si pero...

**Dulce Princesa: **¡Para siempre!

**Finn: **¿Para siempre? (Un poco triste y apenado)

**Dulce Princesa: **Y finalmente hay un testigo de su bajeza (Señala a Finn)

**Jake:** Dos testigos que.

**Finn: **Jake...

**Dulce Princesa: **Ay Finn, mi intachable intachable campeón, trae al Duque de la Nuez para que se haga justicia, la justicia es un calabozo helado jajajajaja (Se ríe y le comienza a salir leche de su traje medicinal)

**Finn: **jejeje

**Jake: **Se volvio totalmente loca.

**Finn:** ¿Que voy a hacer?, si le digo que fui yo me odiara para siempre.

**Jake:** Tu tranquilo yo nervioso, eso no pasara, mejor vamos por el Duque.

**Finn: **Pero somos los que arrojamos la botella.

**Jake:** Hermano, hermano... ese duque de la nuez es muy malo.

**Finn: **¿Como lo sabes?

**Jake:** Elemental mi querido Finn, si la Dulce Princesa lo odia tanto seguramente hizo algo muy malo, por ejemplo arrojarle una botella a alguien y dejarle la cara de pambazo.

**Finn: **Tal vez tengas razón...

**Jake: **¿Cómo tal vez? , ¿cuando te he fallado?

**Finn:** Correcto, por esta única vez seremos vigilantes.

**Jake:** No mejor seamos policías, policías especiales (Simula como si disparara una pistola)

**Finn:** ¡Princesa, no descansare hasta que el villano Duque sea capturado!

**Dulce Princesa:** Gracias Finn (Se empieza a reír de forma malvada)

**Finn:** Wuo, ok, y para entonces espero que ya te hayas encargado de esto (Se señala la cara)

(Cambia la escena, Finn y jake aparecen afuera del castillo del Duque de la Nuez)

**Finn: **Mira, el castillo del Duque de la Nuez.

(Entran al castillo)

**Finn:** ¡Duque de la nuez!

**Jake: **¡Estas arrestado!

**Finn:** Por el mandato de la princesa... uoo... princesa (Mira a la duquesa da la Nuez)

**Duquesa de la Nuez:** Hola Finn, ¿viniste a arrestar al Duque?

**Finn:** ¿Como lo sabes?

**Duquesa de la Nuez:** Las nueces me lo dijeron (Toma un plato con nueces) soy la duquesa de la nuez.

**Jake: **(Come varias nueces de un tazón) Uy, debí preguntar antes si estos no son sus herederos.

**Duquesa de la Nuez: **Se del crimen de mi esposo contra la princesa, ¡un crimen que personalmente presenciaron!, ¿y Por que mentirián?

**Finn:** (Muy nervioso) Siiii... ¿por que?

**Duquesa de la Nuez:** Ooh, pero en otro tiempo fue un hombre fabuloso, quería a los perros, besaba a los bebes, nos tendíamos junto al arbusto de nuez de la india, hasta bailaba de cachetito, ¡pero por alguna cosa se volvió rancio!, y estas nueces me dicen que debe ser ejecutado... ¿quien oír lo que mis nueces tienen que decir? (Grita como demente)

**Finn:** Eso no sera mmm... necesario (asustado)

**Duquesa de la Nuez:** ¡Escuchen, escuchen! (Se acerca a Finn)

(Finn se asusta, toma a Jake y salen corriendo del castillo)

**Finn:** No lo entiendo Jake, ¿Como puede ser malo el duque si quiere a los perros, besa bebes y se acuesta con su esposa?

**Jake:** ¿Qué?, No me digas que le crees a esa loca, mira Finn, volvamos y enfrentemos el destino, ¿a quien le importa si la Dulce Princesa te odia?, no es gran cosa, a mi me odian un montón (Despreocupado)

(Cambia la escena y aparece una ardilla revisando algo en una especie de proyector holografico)

**Ardilla: **¿Por que jake?, ¿Por que no imprimes mis cartas?... yo... yo... ¡te odio! (Regresa la escena con Finn y jake)

**Finn: **Mmmm (algo llama su atencion) ¡Ah! Es el, el Duque de la Nuez

(Finn y Jake corren por una vereda para atrapar al Duque)

**Finn: **Ire por izquierda, tu por la derecha

(Finn le da alcance cayendo ambos de una pequeña colina)

**Jake: **(tambien cayendo prepara su codo para golpear) Entonces yo la derecha inglesa (cae sobre Finn)

**Finn:** (sorprendido) Oye, es mucho mas pequeño de lo que habia imaginado (levantando al supuesto Duque)

**Jake:** Este pequeñin no es el Duque

**Marques de la Nuez:** (enojado) ¡Nadie dañara al Duque de la Nuez! (se le cae la cascara revelando su cara) ¡Matare a quien ose arrestarlo!

**Duque de la Nuez:** ¡Noo! Por favor (apareciendo detras de unos arboles) Esto ya ido muy lejos

**Jake:** Ese vetusto si es el Duque (señalandolo)

(El Marques de la Nuez corre hasta su padre)

**Marques de la Nuez:** Pero yo jure matar a quien te hiciera esto (Finn y Jake se acercan) No pueden apresarte Papá (llorando)

(El Duque de la Nuez abraza a su hijo)

**Duque de la Nuez:** ¿Quien es mani mas poderoso? Eres tu (nuevamente abraza a su hijo) Ahorita te atiendo (volteando a verlos)

(Finn hace señas de que ambos se alejaran y el Duque levanta el pulgar en aprobacion)

**Finn:** (caminado hacia un tronco) Oye, ya no se Jake ¿Por que lo odia la Dulce Princesa? Si a mi me parece que es gente bien

**Jake:** Ser un buen padre no necesariamente lo exenta de ser un malvado villano

**Finn:** No me parece un villano (señalando al Duque)

(La escena cambia y se ve al Duque quitandose su capa para que unos patos crucen un charco)

**Jake:** Podria encontrar una razon de por que se convirtio en villano si me das tiempo... tal vez

**Finn:** ¡Argh! Tal vez deberiamos confesar, pero entonces la Dulce Princesa nos odiaria por siempre

**Jake:** Tranquilo (consolando a Finn) No es tan malo que te odien (un sobre vuela hasta donde ellos estan)

(la escena cambia a donde provenia el sobre mostrando que era la ardilla detras de unos arboles)

**Ardilla:** Por fa, levantala

(Finn y Jake se levantan del tronco sin notar el sobre)

**Ardilla:** ¡Eres un hijo de tu blip blop! (furiosa)

(ambos caminan hasta toparse con el Duque)

**Duque de la Nuez:** Ah, disculpen por hacerlos esperar, hice estas coronas de margaritas para ustedes como muestra de mi gratitud por aguardar (Finn y Jake se las colocan)

**Duque de la Nuez:** (mareado)¡OOHHYY! Lo siento, debo sentarme un segundo ¡AAAYYY! Se que es una extraña pregunta, pero ¿No traen entre sus curiosidades un pudin?

**Finn:** De hecho si (quitandose la mochila) creo que si hay uno en mi maleta (se lo da al Duque)

**Duque de la Nuez:** ¡OOHHH! ¡OH! Gracias (destapando el pudin)

**Finn:** (buscando en su mochila) Creo que aqui hay una cuchara tambien (dandosela al Duque) ¡Que!

(la escena cambia y se ve al Duque avergonzado con la cara llena de pudin)

**Jake:** ¿Y donde esta el vasito?

**Duque de la Nuez: **(sacando el vasito de su boca y dandoselo a Jake) ¡OOHH! Me da tanta pena, ya conocen mi debilidad, no puedo dejar de comer pudin

**Finn:** (asombrado) ¡Que!

**Duque de la Nuez: **No se lo digo a nadie, porque odio que se preocupen, pero si tengo un raro mal, mi cuerpo no produce pudin ¡AAYY! Y pues siempre termino comiendome todo el pudin real cuando visito el castillo.

**Finn:** ¿Asi que por eso te odia la Princesa?

**Duque de la Nuez:** (con lagrimas) Si, pero yo no volvi verde y pelona a la Dulce Princesa, nunca haria algo asi.

**Finn:** ¡Argh! Por supuesto que no usted es muy agradable, fui yo quien arrojo esa botella, iba a decirselo, pero comenzo a hablar puras locuras, dijo que nunca me perdonaria y yo... no sabia.

**Duque de la Nuez:** Oye esta bien, las personas cometemos errores es parte del crecimiento y uno nunca deja de crecer.

**Finn:** ¡Ay! Y ahora me siento peor por lo comprensivo que es.

**Duque de la Nuez:** Tal vez deberia confesar el crimen y ya.

**Finn:** Alto, creo que tengo una idea que salvara nuestra reputacion

(la escena cambia es de noche y se ve un carruaje el cual va por un camino y es conducido por Mentita llevando a la Dulce Princesa)

** Finn:** (apareciendo frente al carruaje) ¡Alto!

**Dulce Princesa:** ¡Finn! ¿Ya encontraste al Duque?

**Finn:** Aun no, pero esta en grave peligro Princesa, (imprimiendo dramatismo) un asesino ronda por esos bosques, esta decidido a que usted no vaya a la Gran Asamblea, de hecho ¿Que es ese crujir entre los arbustos? (señalando)

(De unos arbustos cercanos se escucha la voz de Jake)

**Jake:** Crujir... crujir, crujir (salta de entre ellos con un antifaz en la cara) ¡Es una emboscada! ¡Ñia!

**Finn:** ¿Que esta pasando?

**Jake:** ¡Uy! ¿Sali muy pronto?

**Finn:** Ejem... ¿Que intentas hacer extraño?

**Jake:** Vengo por esa Princesa ¡Soy un terrible forajido!

**Dulce Princesa:** Am... ¿Oigan?

**Finn:** (impidiendo que ella hable) ¡Atraaas! ¡Yo lo detendre! ¡Jyaaaa!

**Jake:** (convirtiendo su mano en un hacha) ¡Jyaaa¡

**Dulce Princesa:** Ungh (soplando al mechon de su cabello)

(Ahora se ve a Finn y Jake dirigirse el uno contra el otro en el aire)

**Jake:** ¡Te aniquilare! Y criare a tus hijos como mios

(Ambos finjen una pelea y Finn le da un ligero golpe en la cara a Jake, pero Jake si le da uno real en el estomago a Finn lanzandolo a una roca)

**Finn:** ¡Agh¡ ¡uh! Recuerda que solo es finjido Jake

**Jake:** (dirigiendose al carruaje) Oh disculpame

(De una patada tira Mentita al suelo y queda frente a la Princesa)

**Jake:** Ahora te matare, ¿un momento? Seguramente tu no eres la Dulce Princesa ¿verdad? (pellizcando una de las mejillas) ¿Y tus rosadas y tersas mejillas? (ahora tocando el mechon de cabello) ¿Y tu largo y sedoso cabello?

(La Dulce Princesa se molesta y golpea a Jake lanzandolo lejos del carruaje)

**Jake:** ¡Ay! ¡Uh! Evidentemente la Dulce Princesa se fue de viaje ¡adios impostora! (corre de nuevo a los arbustos)

**Jake:** Te toca a ti viejo

**Duque de la Nuez:** Tengo panico escenico

**Jake:** ¡Andale, andale, andale¡ (sacando a la fuerza al Duque)

**Duque de la Nuez:** Y asi fue como yo el Duque de la Nuez (acercandose a la Princesa) al desfigurarla y evitar que la reconocieran (arrodillandose) humildemente le salve la vida

**Jake:** (saliendo del arbusto) ¡ser o no ser!

**Finn:** (levantandose) ¡Siii!

**Dulce Princesa:** ¿Y el motivo de la representacion fue... ?

**Todos:** ¡Ah!

**Dulce Princesa:** ¿Y por que el Duque no esta esposado? (furiosa)

**Duque de la Nuez:** Tiene razon, inocente o no, debo aceptar lo que venga sobre mi

**Dulce Princesa:** ¡como vas Mentita! (aparece Mentita con unas esposas)

**Finn:** (consternado por haber fallado) ¡oh no!

**Duque de la Nuez**: Nada sera como yo deseo (extendiendo los brazos para ser esposado)

**Mentita:** Jump, jump (saltando para colocarle las esposas ya que no alcanza)

**Finn:** (interviniendo) ¡Noooo!

**Dulce Princesa:** ¿Finn?

**Finn:** El Duque no arrojo esa botella ¡ahhh! Princesa... debo confesarle algo horrible, soy quien arrojo esa botella

Dulce Princesa: ¡Ahhhh!

**Finn:** Lo lamento, pero sabia si lo decia me odiaria para siempre

(Dulce Princesa luce mas enojada que antes, sin embargo cambia rapidamente de humor)

**Dulce Princesa:** Bueno, no podria estar enfadada eternamente contigo (Finn sonrie por esta declaracion) y pareces genuinamente constipado

**Finn:** Ni se que significa eso, pero gracias

(Mientras tanto el Duque y Jake rien felices por el hecho de descubrirse la verdad)

**Jake:** Je je je ¿No que no?

**Duque:** ja ja ja ja

**Dulce Princesa:** Pero eso no elimina mi odio hacia el Duque

**Finn:** (interviniendo) Si, eh, ¿de donde viene ese odio?

**Dulce Princesa:** (furiosa) ¡Ese tonto siempre se acaba mi existencia de pudin!

**Finn:** Ah, eso es, no puede controlarse al ver pudin se vuleve loco con el, porque tiene una deficiencia de pudin

**Duque de la Nuez:** Es cierto Majestad, perdon por mi condicion medica

**Dulce Princesa:** ¡Ay! ¡Cielos! Pobrecito, claro que lo perdono (dirigiendose a Finn en voz baja) No le creo nada

**Finn:** ¡ahh! Lamento mucho haberla afeado temporalmente Princesa y antes de la Gran Asamblea de la Realeza de Ooo, quisiera hacer algo para compensarla

**Dulce Princesa:** Tal vez puedas Finn, tal vez puedas ¡oigan! (enojada porque Finn y Jake ya se habian alejado un poco)

**Finn:** ¿Que? Dijo tal vez

(la escena cambia al lugar donde la asamblea se realizaba)

**Rey Tortuga:** Dara inicio la esquicentenaria asamblea de la realeza de Ooo, se solicita la presencia del representante del Dulce Reino, la Dulce Princesa (se puede ver a Finn y Jake con pelucas rosas)

**Finn:** Ejem... Seria presuntuoso en realidad presentarme como la distinguida Princesa de la que ya han escuchado

**Jake:** (bosteza) ¿No gusta una copita? (dirigiendose a un invitado, el cual deja caer una mascara)

**Finn Jake:** ¡El Marques de la Nuez!

**Marques de la Nuez:** Si, pero no vine solo

(se ve que de la cabeza del Rey Tortuga sale la ardilla)

**Ardilla:** ¿Me recuerdas Jake?

**Jake:** (confundido) ¡No!

**Ardilla:** (totalmente fuera de si) ¡AAAHHH!

(El Marques de la Nuez y la ardilla saltan sobre Finn y Jake quienes gritan en horror y termina el capitulo)


	20. Donny

**Donny (Si Lo se, me salte Ciudad fenomeno, Pero No Supe como escribir la Transcripcion Asi Que Ni Modo)**

_(El episodio comienza con Finn y Jake ocultos en un pastizal.)._

**Finn**: ¡Patrulla… _(Sale)_…de Seguridad!

**Jake**: ¡Patrulla… _(Sale)…_ de Seguridad! ¡Patrulla de Seguridad! Patrulla— Oye... ¿Por qué no te pusiste el uniforme?

**Finn**: Vamos. Sigamos buscando peligros ¡Cuidado!

**Jake**: ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

**Finn**: ¡Mejor cállate! _(Apunta una aldea)_ ¡Y mira!

**Jake**: ¿Eso qué? Parece una aldea ordinaria.

**Finn**: Sí... _(usa sus binoculares)_ Sospechosamente ordinaria ¡Oh! ¡Casitas vivientes! Tal vez es regular y ordinaria, no ordinaria y siniestra—oh, no puede ser... Ogro de pasto.

**Donny**: A ver, gallinita_ (Pone la gallina en un buzón)_ ¿por qué no te vas a volar? _(se Ríe)_

**Finn**: Ay, no. Es un ogro verde y fastidioso.

**Donny**: ¿Sí entendiste el chiste? ¿o no? ¡Jajaja!

**Granero**: ¡Cuidado, soquete! ¡Esas gallinas son rentadas! _(Donny dispara huevos a él.)_ ¡Ay!

**Donny**: _(Disparando huevos)_ ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo muchísimo!

**Cárcel**: ¡Dame esa gallina!

**Donny**: _(Para)_ ¿Ah?

**Cárcel**: ¡Quedas arrestado! _(Donny llega y deja caer la gallina.)_ Bien... Entra a tu pequeña celda... ¡Oh, uh, ah!

_(Donny toma a la Cárcel y lo voltea de espaldas. Donny ríe.)_

**Finn**: ¡Oye, ogro! ¡Deja de atacar a estas lindas casitas!

**Jake**: ¡Obedece, cretino!

**Donny**: ¡Me llamo Donny, idiotas!

**Finn**: Lo siento. Trataba de llamar tu atención.

**Donny**: ¿Y en qué tipo de casa viven? ¿Es una... estúpida... eh... una tonta casa?! Jaja! ¡Se te escurre el moco! _(Toca el hocico de Jake)_

**Jake**: ¡Ay, oye!

**Donny**: ¡Jajaja! Bueno, voy a divertirme con estas casas.

**Finn**: ¡NUNCA!

_(Finn corre hacia Donny y salta a su espalda, tratando de detenerlo.)_

**Donny**: Quieres que luchemos, ¿eh? ¡Porque sé movimientos ninja para zafarme de este candado! Bueno... no sé, es como... _(Finn presiona a Donny.)_ ¡Ay! ¡Oye! ¡Qué bien lo haces! ¡No hagas trampa!

_(Jake mueve sus dedos y estira uno.)_

**Jake**: _(A sí mismo)_ Wow.

**Finn**: ¡Tú no lo haces bien!

**Donny**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Finn**: Primero, adelantas el hombro derecho...

_(Donny toma a Finn)_

**Donny**: Ah, ¿qué? ¿Así?

**Finn**: Sí, ¡pero entonces lo anulo haciendo esto! _(Toma a Donny otra vez y le presiona.)_

**Donny**: ¡Oye!

_(Donny comienza a resoplar.)_

**Finn**: Ahm... ¿Quieres descansar?

**Donny**: No... Bueno, pero, si tú quieres, podemos parar... _(Finn lo suelta)_ Debilucho.

**Jake**: Oigan, me distraje un momento ¿Lo sometiste?

**Finn**: Ah, no. Es un descanso. Donny es muy bueno.

**Donny**: Ah, sí, bueno, tú no lo haces mal.

**Finn**: Gracias.

**Donny**: ...Para ser un idiota!

**Finn**: Ahh...

_(Donny ríe)_

**Jake**: ¡Donald, ya déjate de tonterías! _(Hace sus orejas gigantes, con forma de astas)_ ¡A menos que quieras enterarte por qué me dicen el venao, el venao!

**Donny**: Solo estaba bromeando, ¡Pero, ustedes se lo toman todo en serio! ¡Son unos idiotas! _(Donny balbucea, se burla, y se va)_ Menzos.

**Jake**: Ese pobre necesita terapia psicológica.

**Finn**: No. Le gusta luchar y pelear, como a mí, pero en el fondo, es muy sensible, como yo.

**Jake**: Tú también necesitas terapia.

**Finn**: ¡Oye, Donny!

**Donny**: ¿Eh?

**Finn**: Pensaba que como eres un luchador tan bueno, tal vez te gustaría unirte a un par de aventureros como Jake y yo.

**Jake**: ¿Perdón?

**Donny**: No sé... Molestar unas casitas está de pelos, pero ¿ofrecen algo mejor?

**Jake**: _(A Finn)_ ¿Por qué no toman terapia juntos?

**Finn**: _(A Donny)_ ¡Y si vienes a nuestra Casa del Árbol, tenemos videojuegos y jugo de manzana!

**Donny**: _(Ansioso)_ ¡¿En serio?! _(Retractándose, pretendiendo no importarle)_ Bueno, digo... Bueno, si así dejan de llorar...

**Finn**: _(A Jake)_ El problema de Donny es que lo tratan como a un forastero, como a mí.

**Jake**: A ti nadie te trata como forastero ¡Tú usas unos lindos pantaloncillos cortos!

**Finn**: Yo... necesito terapia.

_(Transición de escena; los tres están en la Casa del Árbol.)_

**Donny**: Bah... Esta casa no es tan genial. No tan fabulosa como la que pienso construir. _(Se sienta)_ ¡Gané la silla!

**Finn**: Oye, Donny, deberías jugar Batalla de Insectos.

**Jake**: _(Pone el juego en BMO)_ ¿Y podrías ponerte pantalones?

**Donny**: ¡Oye, ponte pantalones!

**Jake**: Yo traigo pantalones _(Toma sus pantalones transparentes)_ hechos con telarañas... por duendecitos.

_(Comienza el juego.)_

**Finn**: _(A Donny)_ Bien. Este eres tú, y aquí vienen los insectos.

_(Donny destruye los insectos del juego. Donny comienza a reír. De pronto, una araña cae desde arriba y mata al personaje del videojuego.)_

**Donny**: ¿Ah?

**Finn**: Ah, sí. Esos te matan.

**Donny**: _(Rompe el control)_ ¡Ay! ¡Hacen trampa! _(Arroja las partes del control a BMO, noqueándolo)_

**Jake**: Niño malo. Eso no se hace.

**Finn**: Bebe más jugo de manzana. Siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando— _(Donny le echa el jugo de manzana a la cara de Finn.)_ ¡Aaah! ¡Donny! ¡No seas grosero!

**Donny**: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice yo?

**Jake**: Finn, esto no va a funcionar.

**BMO**: Soy incapaz de sentir emociones... ¡pero tú me haces enfadar Don Gato!

**Donny**: ¡Todos se enfadan conmigo por nada!

**Finn**: Debes pensar en cómo tus acciones hacen sentir a los demás.

**Donny**: Ahh. Oh… No te entendí ni jota.

**Jake**: ¡Ya sé! ¡Cántale esa canción que te enseñé sobre la empatía!

**Finn**: ¡Claro, sí! _(Cantando)_ Empatía, empatía, siéntete como tu tía _(Hablando)_ ¡Te toca!

**Donny**: Eh... Empatía, empatía, siento com... ¡Ahh! Es como cuando exprimo las gallinas para sacarle los huevos. Debería dejar que ellas me exprimieran primero para sacarme los míos.

**Finn**: ...Am... Algo así. _(Se escuchan gritos.)_ ¡Alguien necesita ayuda! Jake, tú quédate y trata de que entienda, mientras atiendo esta arriesgada y mortal emergencia. _(Se va)_

**Jake**: Ah qué, ¿mejor al revés?

_(Se escucha un ruido estrepitoso.)_

**Donny**: ¡Jake! ¡Alguien rompió... eh... toda tu estancia!

_(Jake golpea su cara con su mano. La escena cambia a la "aldea" de Casitas donde hombres lobo están aterrorizando a las Casitas. El Banco y la Chica con Gafas se ocultan en sí mismos. El lobo gruñe a la Casita de Perro, y Finn lo golpea.)_

**Finn**: ¡Deja a las casitas en paz! _(El lobo ataca a Finn.)_ ¡PARA ATRÁS! _(Finn bloquea el ataque del lobo con su mochila.)_ Ay. Lobos, mucho peor que ogros. _(Huye)_

**Cárcel**: ¡Alto en nombre de la ley!

_(Finn toma a la Cárcel y sigue huyendo.)_

**Finn**: ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda atraparlo?

**Cárcel**: Bueno, teníamos un zoológico, pero se mudó al este. Y también, está el viejo pozo.

**Pozo**: ¡No soy viejo!

**Finn**: ¡Perfecto! _(Finn lleva al lobo al pozo y lo patea adentro.)_ ¡Perro estúpido! ¿Ah? ¡¿Otro lobo?! ¡¿Qué le pasa a este pueblo?!

_(Un lobo bicéfalo ataca al Banco. Finn obliga al lobo a caer al pozo con ayuda de otra Casita.)_

**Finn**: Señor Banco, ¿se encuentra bien?

**Banco**: Ay, estoy bien. Todos mis activos están asegurados. Perdón, _(Se va)_ voy a tenderme estas grietas.

**Finn**: _(Suspira)_ _(A sí mismo)_ ¿Por qué se pone cada vez peor este pueblo?

**Lobo**: _(Dentro del pozo)_ ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué será?!

**Finn**: _(Al hombre lobo)_ ¡A ver! ¡¿Qué buscan los hombres lobos?!

**Lobo**: No somos hombres lobos... _(El lobo revela un traje.)_ _(Voz común, más tranquila)_ Somos Doctores Lobo.

**Finn**: Ah... ¿Doctores?

**Doctor Lobo**: Criaturas poseídas por el espíritu de la investigación... _(Voz gruñona)_ ¡Y... DESEO DE SANGRE!

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Doctor Lobo**: _(Voz normal)_ Por favor, guárdate tus preguntas hasta el final de discurso. _(Hace una demonstración por dibujo en tierra)_ Nuestro ecosistema, en el nivel inferior, son las casitas. Dada la oportunidad, los lobos acabamos fácilmente con ellas. Sin embargo, la presencia de Donny es un obstáculo natural. Su idiotez es tan grande que produce un gas picante—el fastidiógeno. Para nosotros, es un veneno mortal. Pero como te llevaste al idiota, ósea a Donny, acabarémos con las Casitas, y como consecuencia nuestra población crecerá y crecerá, y, hm, parezco lobo de cuento, hasta que seamos devorados por el Búho Cósmico. Así es el curso de la naturaleza, pero será un camino muy dulce hasta ese punto. _(Voz gruñona)_ ¡ESTA NOCHE, FESTEJARÉMOS CON SANGRE DE INOCENTES! ¡NO MÁS CROQUETAS QUE LIMPIAN LOS DIENTES! _(Aulla. El lobo bicéfalo ríe maliciosamente.)_

**Finn**: ¡Oh, no! ¡Debo hacer volver a Donny!

_(La escena vuelve a la Casa del Árbol. Finn entra.)_

**Finn**: _(Hablando rápido)_ ¡Donny, debes ir ahora mismo para evitar que los lobos—!

_(Donny está tocando un cello y Jake su viola.)_

**Donny**: _(Amablemente)_ Oh, el Amo Finn ha vuelto.

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué pashú?!

**Donny**: Gracias a ti, nunca volveré a ser un cretino.

**Finn**: Oh, no... Oh, no ¡Oh, no, nonononononono! ¡No! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Necesitamos que el cretino Donny produzca fastidiógeno—!

**Donny**: Tranquilo, Finn. Tal vez estás deshidratado. Es como Jake me enseñó. _(Cantando) _Seis vasos, seis litros debes beber _(Hablando)_ Te traeré un poco de agua.

**Finn**: ¡¿Ahora… usas pantalones?!

**Donny**: ¡Claro! _(Cantando)_ ¡Debo llevar un pantalón, con botón! Yo mismo la escribí. Perdóname. _(Se retira)_

**Finn**: Pero, pero, pero, pero—

**Jake**: ¡Pero, pero, pero! ¡Donny! ¡Esos _jeans_ te sientan de maravilla!

**Finn**: ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

**Jake**: Milagroso, ¿no crees? Le seguí enseñando mis reglas musicales, y ahora, es exquisito, todo un sibarita.

**Finn**: ¡No! ¡Nos equivocamos, Jake! ¡Las Casitas están perdidas si Donny no regresa a ser el cretino del pueblo!

**Donny**: _(Aclara su garganta)_ No tengo intenciones de ser un fastidio otra vez. Ah.

**Finn**: ¡Pero las casitas se acabarán si no vas!

**Donny**: Suena trágico, ¡pero ya le di la vuelta a esa hoja! _(Literalmente lo hace)_

**Finn**: ¡Donny, tienes que ir!

**Donny**: Finn, "no" quiere decir "no." Seguro respetas mis deseos. _(La escena cambia a Finn y Jake arrastrando a Donny, contra su voluntad, a la aldea)_ ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No!

**Finn**: ¡Ahora, sé un fastidio para esos lobos!

**Donny**: ¡No! ¡Usaré mis mensajes musicales para detenerlos! _(Finn y Jake se quedan con la boca abierta, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchan)_ Bien... veamos, una ética al lavar... Cruzando la calle... ¡Ah! ¡Este es bueno!

**Finn**: ¡Demonios! ¡Acaban con la aldea, Jake! ¡Al no ser un cretino, eres un verdadero idiota!

**Donny**: _(Cantando)_ ¡Aprende a peinarte, debes saber! ¡Te pones tu gel, arriba y atrás! _(Nadie responde)__(Hablando)_ ¿Por qué nadie pone atención a mi canción?

**Finn**: _(A Jake)_ Es muy sensible con sus canciones _(Jadea)_ _(A Donny)_ ¡Es porque creen que tus canciones son tontas!

**Donny**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Jake**: _(A Finn)_ ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si no fomentamos su talento, volverá a ser un aprovecha— _(Se da cuenta)_ ¡OHHH, OHHH! _(A Donny)_ ¡Oye tú, Donny ! ¡Todos dicen que tus cancionsuchas apestan!

**Finn**: ¡Todos creen que eres un cretino!

**Donny**: Pero... ¡si ya cambié! ¡¿Por qué dicen eso?! _(Cantando débilmente)_ Empatía, empatía, siente como...

_(Los Doctores Lobo y las Casitas se ríen de él.)_

**Doctor Lobo**: ¡Eres patético! ¡Pero tan cómico!

_(El Banco también se ríe.)_

**Donny**: _(Enojándose)_ Rrrrr... Creen que soy un cretino, ¿eh? Ya… me siento... ¡despreciable! _(Rompe sus pantalones con furia.)_ ¡LOS LOBOS SON LINDOS! ¡JA! ¡MENTÍ! _(Produciendo fastidiógeno)_¡JAJAJAJA!

**Doctor Lobo**: ¡Nube de fastidiógeno! ¡HUYAN!

_(Los Doctores Lobo huyen aullando. Donny resopla profundamente.)_

**Casitas**: ¡La aldea se salvó!

_(Las Casitas rodean a Donny en celebración.)_

**Donny**: ¡Aléjense, tontos!

**Finn**: ¡Lo hiciste, Donny! ¡Otra vez eres una molestia!

**Donny**: **¡**¿Qué?! ¡Tú eres el cretino! ¡Oigan! ¡¿Listos para oir mi nueva canción?! ¡Es sobre cómo Finn te traiciona, solo para salvar vidas!

**Finn**: _(Gravemente)_ Lo lamento, Donny.

**Donny**: ¡Nunca te perdonaré, Finn! _(Arroja, con furia, huevos a las Casitas)_ ¡AAAAAAAH!

**Jake**: _(A Finn)_ Vente, hermano. Vamos a descansar un poco al lago.

**Finn**: _(Cansado)_ Me...agrada la idea.Y mucho, Jake.

_(Donny continúa cubriendo a las Casitas, riendo.)_

**Donny**: ¡Qué divertido! ¡Gracias, Finn! ¿Finn? _(Finn y Jake se van)_ Finn… eres, eres… muy malo. Nunca te olvidaré.

_**- Final del episodio -**_


	21. Lacayo

**Lacayo**

_Traducido al idioma latino_

_(El episodio comienza con un área llena de huesos donde Finn y Jake están jugando)_

**Finn:** Jajaja ¡Aquí voy!

**Jake:** Jua.

_(Chocan y los huesos vuelan por los aires mientras Marceline los espía)_

**Finn:** ¡Fantástico!

**Jake:** Jejeje.

**Lacayo de Marceline: **¡Hohohuou!

**Finn:** Alguien necesita ayuda.

**Jake:** ¡Sí!

**Marceline:** ¿Qué parte de "lacayo de por vida" no entiendes?

**Lacayo de Marceline:** Por favor...

**Finn:** Oye es Marceline, la Reina Vampiro.

**Jake:** ¡Ay! Guau.

**Lacayo de Marceline:** ¿No tienes compasión para liberar a este pobre y viejo cuerpo?

**Marceline:** "Lacayo de por vida" significa...¡"Lacayo de por vida"!

**Finn:** ¿Sigues teniéndole miedo a los vampiros?

**Jake:** Nooo, jamás.

**Marceline:** ¡Arrójate al suelo por mi!

**Lacayo de Marceline:** Si, mi ama.

_(Se arroja al suelo)_

**Marceline:** Ahora, llora por mi.

**Lacayo de Marceline:** Esta bien, no quiero llorar pero lloraré por usted.

_(Se pone a llorar)_

**Finn:** ¡Oye, déjalo en paz!

**Marceline:** Oh, pero si es mi héroe favorito de pacotilla... ¡Finn!

**Finn:** Deja de hacer llorar a este pobre anciano.

**Marceline:** Puedo hacer que haga lo que se me antoje, mira... Lacayo diviérteme.

**Lacayo de Marceline:** Oh sí.

_(Se levanta y hace equilibrio con el bastón)_

**Finn:** ¡Ya basta!

**Marceline:** Ahora gira en círculos.

_(El Lacayo lo hace pero se le rompe el bastón y cae al suelo)_

**Lacayo de Marceline:** ¡Ay!

**Finn:** Oh no, tranquilo señor, yo me encargaré de que sea libre.

**Marceline:** ¡Ah! ¿Y como vas a conseguir eso héroe?

**Finn:** Haré lo necesario, hasta tomaré su lugar.

**Jake:** ¡¿Qué cosa?!

**Marceline:** ¿Enserio?

**Finn:** Ahh, bueno...

_(Ve como se queja el Lacayo de Marceline)_

**Finn:** ¡Pues sí!

**Marceline:** Trato hecho; Lacayo eres libre.

_(El lacayo se alegra, salta y desaparece)_

**Jake:** ¿Pero que te pasa mano?

**Marceline:** Oye Jake.

_(Pone cara terrorífica y Jake se asusta)_

**Finn:** No puedo ver sufrir a ese anciano Jake, mi código de honor no me lo permitiría.

**Marceline:** ¡Oh! ¡Jajajajajaja! Ay si tu mi código de honor no me lo permitiría ¡Jajaja!

**Jake:** Grr, ¡Oye!

**Marceline:** ¿Sí Jake?

_(Se convierte en un hombre lobo)_

**Marceline:** ¡¿De que te gustaría que habláramos?!

**Jake:** ¡Aaaaaaahh!

_(Se va con Finn)_

**Jake:** Quiero ayudarte a salir de esta, pero mi cuerpecito me hache achí _(Tiembla)_ Ya vámonos.

**Finn:** No puedo, como héroe debo cumplir mi ¡Palaaa...

_(Marceline lo agarra y se lo lleva volando)_

**Finn:** ...Braaaa!

**Jake:** ¡Tu tranquilo yo nervioso, ya me se ocurrirá algo!

_(Cambia la escena en el cielo con Marceline cargando a Finn mientras vuela)_

**Marceline:** Tienes suerte Finn, tú primer trabajo como lacayo es ayudar a alimentarme.

**Finn:** Aah, ¿Comer? ¿Qué significa? ¿Avena o seres humanos, avena o...? Ay no te preocupes, puedo controlarlo.

_(Se dirigen a casa de Eberhardt)_

_(Eberhardt canta)_

**Marceline:** Suena a mi cena, Finn, abre la puerta.

_(Va a abrir la puerta pero no lo hace)_

**Marceline:** ¡Ábrela ya!

**Finn:** ¡No Marceline! No abriré esta puerta si gente inocente saldrá herida.

**Marceline:** ¿No juraste con tu palabra hacer que lo que te pida, héroe?

**Finn:** Yo... Aahh sí...

_(Aparece Eberhadt tocando el piano)_

_(Finn y Marceline entran)_

**Eberhat:** ¡Oh!

**Finn:** Lamento esto.

_(Eberhadt chilla)_

**Marceline:** ¡Que no se levante!

**Finn:** ¡Arghh!

_(Cambia la escena fuera de la casa, aparece Jake y se acerca a mirar)_

**Marceline:** ¿Disfrutas esto Finn?

**Finn:** ¡No!

**Marceline:** ¡Ajajajajaja!

**Jake:** No te preocupes Finn, te sacaré de est,a tengo el plan perfecto.

_(Marceline asusta a Jake y sale huyendo)_

**Jake:** ¡Ay! ¡No estoy escapando, estoy avanzando hacía atrás! _(Se tira a los arbustos)_

**Eberhadt:** Por favor humano, déjame ir.

**Finn:** Lo siento señor, mi código de honor me obliga a hacer lo que ella diga.

**Eberhadt:** Lo entiendo hijo, yo ya estuve casado una vez.

_(A Eberhadt se le salta una lágrima)_

**Finn:** ¡Oiga,no, yo no estoy casa...!

**Marceline:** ¡Oh, basta de charla, la cena está servida!

_(Marceline intenta morder a Eberhadt pero Finn lo mueve hacía adelante y hacía detras)_

**Finn:** ¡NO! ¡NO!

**Marceline:** Ahhh, ¿Cómo te atreves lacayo? ¡Te ordené que me dejes en paz!

_(Le lanza un hechizo que retiene sus brazos)_

**Finn:** ¡Ahh!

**Marceline:** ¡Jajaja!

**Eberhadt:** ¡Aaahhh!

_(Marceline lo muerde)_

**Finn:** ¡Noooo!

_(Se ve que Marceline solo chupó el color rojo del moño de Eberhadt)_

**Marceline:** Aaah, esa corbata de moño estaba deliciosa.

**Finn:** Ohh... ¿Ahh?

**Marceline:** ¿Qué pasa Finn?

**Finn:** Ahh, yo creí que... creí que...

**Eberhadt:** ¡Cachucha, es una corbata blanca, ay me encantó, esta fi-fí, que digo hellou!

**Finn:** Pero pero...

**Marceline:** ¿Qué? A veces yo me como el color rojo.

**Finn:** Ah si, claro...

_(La escena cambia otra vez con Marceline volando)_

**Marceline:** Tenemos mucho mal que causar. ¡Jajaja!

**Finn (Pensando):** Aaaah ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? No se si está jugando conmigo ¿O qué?

**Marceline:** Oye Finn, ¿Estás pensando en que esa corbata de moño parecía un sostén?

**Finn:** ¡¿Eh?! ¡No!

_(Cambia la escena en un cementerio y Marceline y Finn llegan)_

**Marceline:** Parece que este lugar esta algo muerto, pero descuida, pronto será muerto viviente.

**Finn:** Aaaah..

**Marceline:** ¡Cadáveres dentro del negro lodo! ¡Desde la muerte, ordeno que salgan todos!

_(Los esqueletos reviven)_

**Marceline:** Jajaja. ¿Listo para guiar nuestro ejército de muertos vivientes?

**Finn:** ¡Nunca!

_(Un esqueleto le agarra el trasero a Finn)_

**Finn:** No pues así sí.

_(Aparece Jake)_

**Jake:** Tranquilo, Finn, amigo vengo a salvarte. ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

_(Se acerca a Marceline corriendo con una estaca)_

**Marceline:** ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

_Marceline da la vuelta hacía atras y a la vez Jake se encoge y huye)_

**Jake:** Ayy, yo no más decía.

_(La escena cambia al Ducado de la Nuez)_

_(Marceline guía al ejército de esqueletos)_

**Marceline:** ¿Emocionado de oír los gritos desgarradores de todo un castillo?

**Finn:** No pues si ya decía yo que eso suena super hellou, me voy a adelantar para apartarte un lugar chiquis triquis.

_(Sale corriendo hasta la entrada del castillo del Duque de la Nuez)_

**Marceline:** Jajajaja

_(Finn toca la puerta y aparece un Lisby)_

**Lisby:** ¿Siii? Residencia del Duque y la Duquesa de la Nuez.

**Finn (Con Acento español):** Mi ama atacara vuestro castillo.

**Lisby:** Ahhh, bueno, ciertamente son malas noticias para nosotros.

**Duque de la Nuez:** Lisby ¿Quién llamó a la puerta?

**Lisby:** Fíjate que alguien quiere saquear el Castillo de la Nuez.

**Duque de la Nuez:** ¿Por qué quieres saquear el Castillo de la Nuez en el primer cumpleaños de mi segundo hijo? ¡A él!

(Los guardias apuntan a Finn con sus lanzas)

**Finn:** ¡No! _(Los Esqueletos se acercan al castillo)_ ¡Escuchen! ¿Qué no oyen? Mi ama viene hacia acá con un ejercito de muertos vivientes.

**Duque de la Nuez:** Ay, pero que maravilla.

**Finn:** ¡Escúchenme! ¡Todos corran por sus vidas! _(Los esqueletos llegan a la puerta)_

_(Marceline llega con su bajo)_

**Marceline:** Jajaja, escribí la siguiente canción sobre un pescador.

**Marceline (Cantando):** Te ves tan bien, frente al ancho mar, quiero sacarte los ojos, y abrirte el cuello, quiero sacarte los ojos y abrirte el cuello.

**Finn:** No lo hagas Marceline ¡Te lo pido!

**Marceline:** ¿Qué no haga que?

**Duque de la Nuez:** Llegas tarde Marceline, mi hijo ansía escuchar tu música muerta viviente.

**Finn:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Lisby:** Oh, lo olvidé, Marceline tocará hoy.

_(Los Esqueletos entran y comienza la fiesta en el Castillo)_

**Finn:** A ver, hace cosas que parecen malas y luego, ahh, ehh, debo estar demasiado tenso, creo que estoy exagerando. Agh, al rato me voy al spa.

**Lisby:** Oye.

**Finn:** ¿Ah?

**Lisby:** ¿Por qué te la pasas pensando? ¡Mejor diviértete! ¡Uhh!

**Finn:** ¡Ok! ¡Jaja, yujuu! _(Baila)_

**Marceline:** Oye intruso. _(Aparece sujetando algo cubierto con una tela)_

**Finn:** Hola Marceline.

**Marceline:** ¿Te gusta lo bonito, no?

**Finn:** Amm si, ¿Por qué?

**Marceline:** Entonces te encantará esto. _(Quita la tela y revela una flor)_ Es la planta más linda del mundo.

**Finn:** Ajajay, genial.

**Marceline:** Ten, come su fruta y verás que pasa.

**Finn:** Ok, _(Se la come y le sale un pequeño grumo en la cara)_ ¡Aha! Está rica.

**Marceline:** Bien Lacayo, ahora necesito que hagas algo.

**Finn:** ¿Qué quieres?

**Marceline:** Quiero que lleves afuera esta planta y que la mates.

**Finn:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Marceline:** Puedes usar mi bajo.

_(La escena cambia con Finn cargando el bajo, frente a la planta)_

**Finn:** Ahh, voy a asesinarte y no estoy seguro de por qué pero.. Todo saldrá bien.

_(Intenta matarla pero la planta hace una cara muy linda y Finn desiste)_

**Finn:** ¡Ahh! ¡No lo entiendo! Siempre hay un giro en las cosas que Marceline me obliga a hacer, pero, ¿Donde está el truco en asesinar a esta planta? Es que.. _(Marceline llega)_

**Marceline:** No hay truco, mátala ya.

**Finn:** ¿Pero qué..?

_(La planta crece rápidamente y se transforma en un monstruo)_

**Marceline:** Debiste matarla cuando aún era adorable...

**Finn:** Pero, yo pensé que...

_(La planta da puñetazos y Finn los esquiva)_

_(Finn ataca con el Bajo-Hacha y corta a la planta, sale una especie de jugo que cae sobre la cara de Finn)_

_(Finn escupe el jugo)_

**Finn:** ¡Ahhh! Que asco...

_(La planta está por comerse a Finn)_

**Marceline:** Padrísimo.

_(Marceline arranca un algodón de la planta y ésta muere, Finn sale del interior con el Bajo-Hacha)_

**Marceline:** No está mal para un lacayo.

**Finn:** Hmmm.

_(La escena cambia a un campo de arbustos de fresas, Marceline usa su paraguas ya que es de día)_

**Finn:** Oye, ¿Qué el sol no te desintegra?

**Marceline:** Ahh si, me asusta pero me gusta, me recuerda cuando me raspaba las rodillas de niña y mi madre me curaba, ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

**Finn:** Si, Jake me dijo que salí de una calabaza.

_(Ambos ríen)_

**Marceline:** Oye Finn, quiero que estrangules a unos duendes.

**Finn:** Si claro, suena bien.

**Marceline:** Ay ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta naturalidad? Los duendes asesinos son muy malvados.

**Finn:** Ya no caeré en tus engaños truculentos, solo alteras mi espíritu chaval.

**Marceline:** Oh ¿De que estás hablando? Yo.. _(Ríe)_ Creo que no entendiste nada de lo que dije.

**Finn:** Jejeje, ¡Lo sabía! Oye, ¿Que me dices de tu antiguo Lacayo? ¿Quién era?

**Marceline:** Ahh, sólo un pobre anciano, _(Jake se asoma de entre los arbustos disfrazado de fresa)_Entonces, ¿Estás listo para estrangular duendes?

**Finn:** Si señor, digo señora.

**Jake:** Ay no, mi amigo cayó en el embrujo de esa mujer vampiro. _(Sale de los arbustos y se revela que carga con ajo y estacas de madera)_ ¡Muere cosa malvada!

**Finn:** ¡¿Jake?!

**Marceline:** ¡AGHHHHHH!

_(Jake lanza el ajo, haciendo que Marceline tire el paraguas, al estar expuesta al sol, empieza a quemarse)_

**Finn:** ¡Marceline! _(Se coloca frente a ella, impidiendo que el sol la queme)_

**Jake:** Te clavaré una estaca de madera en el corazón y te liberaré, ¡No importa lo aterrorizado que yo esté!

**Finn:** ¡Bájale a la mala vibra!

**Jake:** Sigue controlando tu mente con su maldad, aléjate y déjame poner fin a su cruel existencia.

**Finn:** No puedo dejarte hacer eso Jake.

**Jake:** Ahh, te quiero hermano ¡Reacciona! _(Se lanza contra Finn, empujándolo y dejando a Marceline expuesta)_

**Finn:** ¡Jake, escucha! Marceline no es lo que parece, es una niña bien y le encanta el karaoke.

**Jake:** ¡Ahh, no estás en tus cabales!

_(Marceline se esconde en el paraguas)_

**Finn:** ¡Sáquese, a volar! _(Finn le da una patada a Jake, lanzándolo contra los arbustos)_

_(Jake sale con una estaca y empuja a Finn)_

**Jake:** ¡Ahh, sangre! _(Clava la estaca en el paraguas)_ Ni a melón me supo.

**Finn:** Ahhh, soy libre, ¡Jake, enfrentáste tu miedo y me salvaste!

**Jake:** ¿Ahh? Si... ¿Lo hice? ¡Si! ¡Salvé a mi hermanito de que se lo chupara el vampirito! ¡Ajajay!

_(Finn levanta el paraguas, haciendo sombra y Marceline, transformada en murciélago, sale de su mochila)_

**Marceline:** ¿Ya se fue?

**Finn:** Si.

**Marceline:** Finn, te debo un gran favor, convertirme en murciélago y esconderme en tu maleta fue genial.

**Finn:** Para eso soy tu lacayo.

**Marceline:** Ahh, eso me recuerda, estás despedido ya no te quiero. Ah, no es divertido no poder engañarte.

**Finn:** ¿Sigue en pie lo de estrangular duendes mañana?

**Marceline:** _(Se va volando bajo el paraguas)_ Por supuesto.

_**- Final del episodio -**_


	22. Fantaseando En Un Dia Lluvioso

**Fantaseando En Un Dia Lluvioso... (Incompleta)**

_**Insertos**: Y ahora veremos "Fantaseando en un dia lluvioso"_ _(El episodio comienza en la Casa del Árbolcon Finn riéndose)_

_(Luego Finn le da una patada a la puerta y salen el con Jake)_

**Jake: **Je-je-je. Oh, sí.

**Finn:** Jake, prepárate para una bofetada.

_(Finn le da a Jake una bofetada cariñosa)_

**Jake: **Je-je-je.

**Finn: **No, enserio ¡Prepárate para un día lleno de AVENTURAS!

**Jake: **_(Sarcástico) _Nunca me digas eso.

**Finn: **Sí, viejo.

**Jake: **Je-je-je, je-je-je

**Finn: **Escribí en mi brazo varias actividades divertidas (leyendo de su brazo); Número 1: Saltar del puente y hacer cara de pulgita amaestrada, Número 2: Rastrear y matar a una horda de duendes y Número 3: Esas nubes me dan estrés

**Jake**: Mmm (mira los cuchillos callendo) ¡Es una tormenta de cuchillos! (Finn lo golpea en la nariz), entremos hermano. Vamonos (sale corriendo hacia la entrada)

**Finn**: jamas habia visto una tormenta de cuchillos, que intenso. (Jake se estira y agarra a Finn antes de que los cuchillos lo alcanzen) (Finn grita)

**Jake**: (deja a Finn en el sillón) Mejor nos quedamos aqui encerraditos

**Finn**: ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

**Bmo**: ¿Quien quiere jugar videojuegos?

**Jake y Finn**: ¡Bmo!

**Jake**: Haber muchacho ¿Que hay hoy en el menú?

**Bmo**: He creado un nuevo juego llamado "_Desfile de la conversacion"_

_(Al mismo tiempo)_

**Finn** Orale que fuerte **Jake** Ese juego es tremendo

**Bmo**: (_cantando y bailando) _¿Que piensas tu, de los astros de la luz?

**Finn**: Pss creo que si ¿no?

**Jake**: Bellisimo

**Bmo**: (_cantando)_ Es una respuesta muy sagaz hoy, bateria baja , apagando (_se cae en la mesa)_

_(Al mismo tiempo)_

**Jake**: Este pobre no aguanta nada. **Finn**: ¡Buhh!

**Finn**: ¿Y ahora que?

**Jake**: ¡Ah! Ya se, ya se, Hay que jugar, hay que jugar ¡si!, y que tu, y que yo...

**Finn**: ¡Ya, que!

**Jake:** ¡Que usemos nuestra imaginacion hombre!

**Finn**: ¡Yo paso! (_se sube al sillon),_ la imaginacion es para turbo nerds, que no pueden manejarse la realidad. Y yo soy el maestro del espacio y el tiempo, prefiero morir que tener imaginacion (_Señala a Jake con su dedo_), te lo aseguro

**Jake**: Na, perdiste. ¡Ay, lava! ¡Hay lava por todas partes!,¡Ay Ay! (_comienza a saltar por los objetos de la casa)_ ¡Me quema la lava!, ¡La casa esta llena de lava!

**Finn**: Ya callate

**Jake**: Encerio hermano, el suelo esta lleno de lava, ¡Me quema!

**Finn**: No jugare uno de tus juegos de niño brother, observa como domino el espacio y el tiempo, eueueueo

(_Finn pone su pie en el suelo)_

**Jake**: ¡Ahh!

_(Finn se quema el pie y comienza a gritar)_

**Finn**: ¡Ay! ¡quitenmelo,quitenmelo! ¿Jake que pashu?

**Jake**: Solo estaba jugando con mi imaginación... (_Se imagina donde esta Finn con lava y fuego)_ Y que le atino

**Finn:** Es como, cuando lo que imaginas se vuelve real ¡Fenomenal!

**Jake**: No me veas con esos ojos, no imagines que mi cerebro cobra vida y vuela impulsado por cohetes

**Finn:** Hey, imagina que BMO inventa un nuevo juego y que tiene baterias nuevas.

_(Las cosas empiezan a derretirse)_

_**Finn:** _Pero primero no te imagines la lava

**Jake:** No puedo papa, mi imaginación me rebasa

**Ayuden a Terminarla**


	23. ¡¿Pero que Hicieron!

**!¿Pero que Hicieron?¡**

_(Finn y Jake están en el Reino Helado, escabulléndose de los guardias pingüino)_

**Finn**: Nuestra misión secreta para capturar al Rey Helado está en marcha. Aunque creo que no debería decirlo en voz alta.

_(El Rey Helado está sobre su cama armando un rompecabezas)_

**Rey Helado**: Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere _(Su timbre suena y se dirige a la puerta)_¿Quién llama? _(Comienza a lanzar rayos helados)_ ¡Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya! _(Ve una lata en el suelo)_ Ooh, alguien me dejó un obsequio ¿Crema de maní? Pero estoy a dieta. _(Agita la lata, ríe y la abre; Jake sale de ahí y toma su corona)_

**Jake**: ¡No deje la dieta!.

**Rey Helado**: _(Arroja la lata al suelo)_ ¡Ahh! ¡Finn, has destruido mi fé en la crema de maní! ¡Ay! _(No pasa nada)_ ¡Ay, no, mi corona es la que me da mis poderes!

**Finn**: _(Taclea al Rey Helado con una larga tira de envoltorio)_ ¡Al ataque!

_(Jake sostiene al Rey Helado, que está vendado, amordazado, y resistiéndose)_

**Jake**: ¿Qué te parece, Finn hermano, si lo envuelvo como a un bebé?

_(Jake envuelve mucho más al Rey Helado, que sigue resistiéndose)_

**Finn**: ¡Al fin capturamos al Rey Helado!

**Jake**: _(Con el Rey Helado atado a su espalda)_ Y… ¿por qué lo hacemos, tú?

**Finn**: La Princesa lo explicó cuando nos envió aquí, ¿recuerdas?

_(Flashback en la Casa del Árbol, donde Finn y Jake hablan con la Dulce Princesa vía holograma)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Capturen al Rey Helado y traigan-lo ante mí.

_(Fin del flashback)_

**Jake**: Hmm... Osea, no explicó nada.

**Finn**: Seguro tiene una buena razón.

_(La escena transcurre en un Dulce Reino oscuro y lóbrego)_

_(Finn y Jake con el Rey Helado caminan por lo lóbrego, con las calles cubiertas con niebla)_

**Finn**: ¿Dónde están todos?

**Jake**: Sí, este lugar está desierto, excepto por esa belleza.

_(La Dulce Princesa con una máscara de doctor con nariz en gancho mask camina hacia ellos rociando un gas fumigante)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Ich bin hier, Finn. ["Estoy aquí, Finn."]

_(Finn y Jake gritan; La Dulce Princesa se quita su máscara y revela que es ella)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Soy yo, der prinzess ["La princesa."] ¿Lo trajeron?

**Finn**: Desde luego.

_(Jake muestra al Rey Helado, que masculla, y la Dulce Princesa sonríe)_

**Finn**: Y, ¿qué tiene que ver el Rey Helado con...?

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Interrumpiéndolo)_ ¡Ay, no hay tiempo! ¡Rápido, síganme!

_(Van al Castillo de la Dulce Princesa y caminan hacia un muro)_

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Ttubllaw!

_(Un rostro de piedra aparece en el muro)_

**Stonesy**: ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

_(La Dulce Princesa apreta su mejilla)_

**Stonesy**: _(Ríe)_ ¡Acertaste! _(Abre su boca como una entrada)_

**Finn y Jake**: ¡Puerta secreta!

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Esta escalera lleva al calabozo donde arrojaremos al malévolo Rey Helado!

**Finn**: ¿Qué atrocidad cometió para que lo encierren aquí?

**Dulce Princesa**: Chhh, él no hizo nada. Pero, nada.

**Finn**: ¿Qué?

**Dulce Princesa**: Es una larga historia, Finn. Verás, el Rey Helado...

**Piñata**: _(Por intercomunicador) _Dulce Princesa, se le requiere de inmediato en el Gran Salón.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡No! ¡Necesito más tiempo! _(Voltea una mesa)_

**Piñata**: _(Colgando de la rama de un árbol)_ Oh, está bien, padrísimo.

**Dulce Princesa**: Está bien, está bien, debo irme. Ustedes vigilen al Rey Helado hasta que yo vuelva_(Aterradora)_ y prepárense para hacerlo aullar de dolor.

**Finn**: ¡Entendido, princesa!

_(Van al calabozo, un búho vuela sobre Finn, Jake, y el Rey Helado que está ante una mesa)_

**Rey Helado**: ¡Ah, esto es un atropello!

**Jake**: ¡Silencio, prisionero! Tenemos que registrar sus pertenencias. Una corona mágica, _(Susurra a Finn)_de dudosa procedencia.

**Rey Helado**: ¡¿Cuál dudosa?! ¡Yo la fabriqué! ¡La hice con la magia que robé! ¡Así que dénmela, o haré poses amenazantes frente a ustedes! _(Comienza a hacer poses y Finn le rocía con una manguera)_

**Finn**: ¡Tranquilo, recluso! _(El agua comienza a azotar al Rey Helado)_

_(La escena cambia. El Rey Helado está en una celda con solo dos barras)_

**Rey Helado**: ¡Estas barras no pueden detenerme por siempre! Y solamente hay dos. Ustedes no pueden vigilar a un prisionero siempre.

_(Finn y Jake se ponen cascos)_

**Finn**: ¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Qué tal estos cascos que hallamos? ¡Y tenemos el oculus de la rehabilitación!

**Rey Helado**: ¿Ah?

_(El Rey Helado mira arriba y hay un ojo gigante mirándolo)_

**Oculus**: ¡Pórtate bien!

**Finn**: ¡Y la repisa de la penitencia!

_(La corona del Rey Helado está en una repisa llorando. Caen lágrimas bajo ella)_

**Corona del Rey Helado**: _(Llorando)_ Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...

**Rey Helado**: ¿Por qué no me dan mi corona? Puedo crear barras de hielo.

**Jake**: _(Corriendo con la corona)_ ¡Ya estás!

**Finn**: ¡No, Jake! Es un truco.

**Rey Helado**: Estoy jugando con ustedes, psicológicamente. _(Ríe)_

_(Cambio de escena. Finn y Jake construyeron una serie completa de barras para la celda)_

**Finn**: ¡Listo!

**Rey Helado**: Entonces, ¿de qué se me va a acusar?

**Finn**: Ah...

**Jake**: Por hacer cinco maldades seguidas ¡Guau!

**Finn**: Sí, ¿qué importa eso?

**Rey Helado**: ¡Ay, claro que importa! Esto funciona así… ¡Primero, quebranto una de sus inútiles leyes, y después me persiguen maliciosamente!

**Finn**: Tiene sentido. Si te portas mal, te castigo.

**Rey Helado**: _(Pica la cara de Finn)_ ¡Tonto! Y mil veces tonto. Has alterado ese orden ¿Estás listo para oír esto? ¡No he cometido ningún delito recientemente!

**Finn**: ¿En serio? Ah...

**Rey Helado**: _(Ríe)_ ¡Te estoy volviendo loco!

**Finn**: ¡Jake, está empezando a convencerme de que hicimos mal!

**Jake**: Compadre, _(Le lame)_ por el poder de mis babas piensa en todas las terribles maldades que ha hecho.

**Finn**: Sí... ¡Sí! Tú eres nocivo y te mereces estar en la cárcel.

**Rey Helado**: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Saben quién sí merece estar en la cárcel? ¡Estas cosas son nocivas para la salud!_(Toma un espejo cubierto con una manta, detrás de la litera de su celda)_

_(Quita la manta del espejo, pero al hacerlo apaga la vela de la celda)_

**Finn**: Ahh, no veo nada.

**Rey Helado**: ¡Observen! _(Trae el espejo a la luz pero se quiebra con el suelo cuando lo golpea contra él)_Ay, ¡Observen! (Lo sostiene en el aire pero cae en pedazos) Observ… _(El Rey Helado camina hacia las barras de la celda con un pedazo de espejo en su mano y refleja los rostros de Finn y Jake)_ ¡Observen a los nocivos!

**Finn**: ¿Nosotros somos nocivos? Jake, me estoy volviendo loco. Parece que el Rey Helado tiene razón en eso. Pero si tiene razón, eso significa que...

**Jake**: ¡En el Dulce Reino!

**Finn**: No, es algo mucho, mucho peor.

(Voltea hacia la celda, donde el Rey Helado está en cama, y abre la puerta)

**Finn**: De pie.

**Rey Helado**: _(Sale de la cama)_ ¿Es hora de mi descanso en el patio, jefe?

**Finn**: No, te dejaremos ir. Decidimos que encarcelarte fue un error.

**Rey Helado**: Esto es un truco, ¿verdad?

**Finn**: ¡Lárgate, antes de que cambie de opinión!

**Rey Helado**: _(Saliendo de la celda)_ Ay, seguramente debe haber alguien esperándome afuera para golpearme. Ay, ¿dónde está mi corona? _(Se va)_

**Jake**: Bueno, ya todo está en orden. Qué bonito.

**Finn**: No, aún no.

_(Finn entra a la celda, trae a Jake consigo y cierra la puerta)_

**Jake**: Ah, que la...

**Finn**: Lo siento, pero como ahora somos los malos, debemos estar en la cárcel.

**Jake**: Insensato.

**Rey Helado**: ¡Hey!

_(Finn grita)_

**Rey Helado**: ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

**Finn**: ¿Sigues aquí? ...¡Ya lárgate y déjanos!

**Rey Helado**: Ósea que, ¿de verdad me dejan en libertad?

**Finn**: Como te dije, estuvo mal arrestarte.

**Rey Helado**: _(Lagrimeando)_ Entonces, ¿tú me crees? Oh, no puede ser. Todo ese odio entre nosotros se ha transformado en algo mejor. En amistad. De mejores amigos. (Muestra su puño para chocarlo) Chócalas. _(Finn bofetea su puño)_ Ah, lo haces con enfado ¡Ay, esa será nuestra señal de "Amiguis-amiguis"! Bueno, ¡hasta luego, amigos del alma!

**Finn**: Sácate, ya quisieras.

**Rey Helado**: ¡Hechizo "Detección de Puerta Secreta"! _(Dispara un rayo mágico y un túnel se abre en las escaleras)_ ¡Perfecto! _(Huye por el túnel)_ ¡Wu ji ji ja ja ja ja ja!

_(Justo después de haberse ido, la Dulce Princesa aparece saliendo de un túnel en el suelo)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Lamento la demora.

**Jake**: Ay, cuantas puertas secretas hay aquí.

**Dulce Princesa**: (Se pone unos guantes rosados de hierro) Y ahora, Rey Helado, prepárate para aullar de_(Nota que se fue)_ ¿dolor?

**Finn**: Wow, está tan orgullosa de que hayamos hecho lo correcto que casi se ve furiosa.

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Se quita los guantes)_ ¿Dónde está el Rey Helado?

_(La escena va afuera, donde el Rey Helado huye volando)_

**Rey Helado**: ¡Al fin! ¡Libertad y amigos PARA SIEMPRE!

_(De vuelta al calabozo)_

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡¿Pero qué hicieron?! _(Voltea una mesa y enfurece)_

**Finn**: Pues, ¿qué hicimos?

_(La Dulce Princesa abre la puerta y toma a Finn y Jake)_

**Dulce Princesa**: Les mostraré. _(Se los lleva)_

_(En el Gran Salón, la Dulce Princesa corre una cortina)_

**Finn**: ¡AHHH!

_(La habitación está llena de Dulce Gente, cubierta de hielo y acostada en camillas, enfermos e infectando con hielo a otra Dulce Gente)_

**Starchy**: Ahora sí siento que estoy influenciado.

**Dulce Princesa**: Una plaga de gripe por frío intenso.

**Finn**: ¿El Rey Helado hizo esto?

**Dulce Princesa**: Bueno, sí y no.

_(Flashback)_

_(En el Reino Helado)_

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Narrando)_ Esto pasó hace 3 días.

_(El Rey Helado aparece volando en lo alto)_

**Rey Helado**: _(Ríe)_ ¡Oye, Princesa, observa mi nuevo truco! _(Comienza a echar copos de nieve frotando su barba)_ ¡Está nevando, está nevando por ti!

_(La nieve cae al reino y la Dulce Gente juega con ella)_

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Narrando)_ No creemos que quisiera causar la enfermedad, pero muy pronto el reino se infectó por la escarcha de su barba.

_(La Dulce Gente se torna azul y comienza a temblar, la Dulce Princesa está en su habitación leyendo)_

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Narrando)_ Al investigar, descubrí rápidamente que la única forma de curar a mi gente era obteniendo los aullidos de dolor del propio Rey Helado.

_(En el Reino Helado, la Dulce Princesa esta con Arcoiris con un dispositivo de sonido. El Rey Helado está en la cima de una montaña)_

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Narrando)_ Pero cuando le supliqué directamente...

**Dulce Princesa**: Por favor, suplico su ayuda. En nombre de toda la gente bien del Reino Dulce.

**Rey Helado**: Ósea, ¿cómo? Se supone que me odias… y estás coqueteándome.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡No!

**Arcoiris**: _(en coreano) _["웃기시네.당신은 우리 공주님에거 말할 자격도 없는 놈이야."] En verdad, eres una criatura indigna incluso para desdén de mi Lady.

**Rey Helado**: ¡Entendí muy bien la "palabrota"! Definitivamente estás coqueteándome.

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Nada que ver contigo!

**Arcoiris**: _(en coreano)_ ["¡말도안돼!"] ¡No lo puedo creer!

**Rey Helado**: ¡Fuera de aquí, mujeres!

**Dulce Princesa**: _(Narrando)_ Tuvo oportunidad de ayudar, ¡y no hizo nada!

**Rey Helado**: Ay, no puede ser, vino porque le importo.

_(Fin del flashback)_

**Dulce Princesa**: No tuve más alternativa que hacerlo aullar a la fuerza.

**Jake**: ¿Haciendo que nosotros dos lo golpeáramos?

**Finn**: No puedo golpear al Rey Helado por nada. Va contra mis principios.

**Dulce Princesa**: Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes razón. _(Comienza a llorar)_

**Finn**: Pero conseguiré que dé esos aullidos. Voluntariamente. Me ofrezco.

**Dulce Princesa**: Ay, gracias, Finn. Yo... _(Llora)_

**Finn**: _(Posa su mano sobre la cara de la Princesa)_ Shhhh...

_(En el Reino Helado, Finn y Jake corren hacia el Castillo del Rey Helado)_

**Jake**: Hermano, ¿cómo vamos a hacer que aulle?

**Finn**: Tengo un plan para engañarlo, pero no te agradará.

**Jake**: Qué siniestro suena ¡No me agrada!

_(Entran al castillo)_

**Finn**: ¡Rey Helado, sal de donde estés!

**Rey Helado**: ¡Allá voy! Eh, je, ¿es una voz de amistad la que escucho? _(Camina a la habitación con un juego de mesa)_ Bien, ¿están listos para una noche de juegos?

**Finn**: ¿Noche de juegos? Qué raro.

**Rey Helado**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Finn**: Ya sabes cómo son los amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Ha tenido amigos antes?

**Rey Helado**: Ah... sí.

**Finn**: Sí, entonces sabes que los amigos siempre aúllan de dolor entre sí, ¿verdad?

**Rey Helado**: Sí... ¡claro! ¡Todo el mundo sabe eso! _(Ríe con vergüenza)_

**Finn**: _(Sostiene el dispositivo de sonido)_ ¿Aullarías por mí, amigo?

**Rey Helado**: Wuy, por supuesto, amigo. Woo-¡jejejeje! ¡Lo siento, es que me da la _güegüencha_! No puedo aullar sin reir antes sin control ¡Me da tanto gusto que hayan venido aquí! _(Ríe, cae sobre su espalda y toma el fondo de su túnica y se balancea)_ ¡Soy una banana! _(Ríe)_ ¡Soy una banana!

_(Un Jake encogido salta al hombro de Finn)_

**Jake**: No tenemos otra opción ¡Démosle una paliza!

**Finn**: ¡No, Jake! Es...

**Rey Helado**: _(Se levanta)_ ¿Ah? Tienes un insecto, amigo ¡Ah! _(Palmea a Jake y al hacerlo golpea a Finn)_

**Finn**: Argh... ¡Ay, qué loco, ahora me va a mí!

**Rey Helado**: _(Revisando el juego de mesa, toma una pieza del juego)_ Miren, yo hice estas piezas con mis propios dientes.

**Finn**: Uuu buu, baa baa, baa baa, buu buu...

**Rey Helado**: ¿Ah? ¿Quién llora?

**Finn**: Buu buu. Me golpeaste, Rey Helado. Creo que no podré seguir viviendo sabiendo que mi mejor amigo me golpeó.

**Rey Helado**: ¡Pero yo solo estaba salvándote de ese bicho!

**Finn**: Me muero, porque si no te intereso yo- _(Finge su muerte)_

**Rey Helado**: ¡No! ¡Mi... amigo! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Mi amigo! _(Toma a Finn)_ Mi único amigo.

**Jake**: ¿Qué?, ¿y yo qué?

**Rey Helado**: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

_(El grito es tan fuerte que llega al Dulce Reino, donde el hielo se rompe de la enferma Dulce Gente)_

**Starchy**: ¡Me siento como antes! _(Le crecen músculos)_ Cómo cuando era el súper hombre Moldum.

_(Más Dulce Gente se cura)_

**Dulce Princesa**: ¡Todos están mejorando! ¡Finn y Jake lo lograron! ¡Ich bin so strudel, ich bin so strudel...! ["¡Me mareo, me mareo...!"] _(Casi voltea una camilla pero se desmaya en ella)_

_(De vuelta al Reino Helado)_

**Rey Helado**: ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... Ay ¡Bueno, Gunter!, deshazte de Finn.

_(Finn se levanta)_

**Finn**: _(Balbucea tristemente)_.

**Jake**: ¡Eres brillante! Esos aullidos seguro llegaron hasta...

**Finn**: ¿Viste qué pronto se deshizo de mi cuerpo sin vida? No hay temor a Dios.

**Jake**: Hermanito, si yo me encontrara con tu cuerpo sin vida, te apretujaría dramáticamente y cantaría: "Hossana en las alturas."

**Finn**: Gracias, amigo.

**Jake**: Oye, ¡¿por qué esperar?! ¡Hazte el muertito!

_(Finn lo hace y salta a los brazos de Jake y él se va saltando sobre las cimas de las montañas hacia el Dulce Reino)_

**Jake**: ¡Ohh! Je je je je. Hossana en las alturas ¡Ah ja ja ja jay! ¡Se me fue mi amigo!

_**- Final del episodio - **_


	24. Su heroe

**Su Heroe**

_(Finn, Jake, el Ogro del pantano y la Mini Reina se encuentran cayendo desde un acantilado)_

**Finn:** Última oportunidad pantanoso, dinos dónde escondes a la Mini Reina.

**Ogro del pantano: **¡Jamáaaas!.

_(Encuentran a la Mini Reina en la espalda del ogro)_

**Finn:** Miren a la Mini Reina, ya la tengo.

**Jake:** Entonces dame la mano.

_(El ogro se cae al vacío, Finn y Jake caen encima de él)_

**Finn:** Eres mi ángel inflable.

**Jake:** Jejeje ¿Cómo está la Mini Reina?

_(La Mini Reina produce unos pequeños sonidos difíciles de entender)_

**Finn:** No sé, no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

**Mini Reina:** Me salvaste, besos, llámame. _(Lo escribe en la mano de Finn)_

**Finn:** Es un placer señora, me encanta acabar con el mal.

_(La Mini reina vuelve a producir sonidos poco entendibles)_

**Finn:** Ok, tampoco entendí eso.

**Jake:** La Mini Reina pisó algo muy apestoso... no, momento, esto me huele a otra cosa.

_(Jake olfatea y olfatea hasta llegar a la espada de Billy)_

**Jake:** ¡Guau!

**Finn:** ¿Qué?

**Jake:** ¿Sabes de quién es esta espada? ¡Es la... espada de Billy!.

**Finn:** ¿Billy?.

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Billy!.

_(Empieza a sonar la canción de Billy, mientras ocurren las escenas que se nombran)_

**Billy:** ¡Notong!.

**Cantante:** ¿Quién es el mejor guerrero? Un héroe de renombre, con el océano lucha, con espectros también, y de un fuego misterioso, a un hada capturó, ¿Y quién fue a salvarla? Que hasta el cabello le ofreció ¡BILLY! ¡También a un oso venció! ¡BILLY!

_(Termina la canción)._

**Finn:** ¡Qué maravilla!

_(Mueven la espada y se abre la entrada a la gruta de Billy)._

**Finn:** ¡La legendaria gruta de Billy! ¡Ohh!.

**Jake:** ¡Jojuy!.

**Finn:** ¡Es él!.

**Billy:** Aaa... Hola.

**Finn:** ¡Sí, es él, es él!.

**Jake:** ¡Ya sé, ya sé! Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso.

**Billy:** Sí, soy yo.

**Finn:** ¡Órale! ¡Siempre te he admirado! ¡Tómanos como aprendices de héroe, te lo imploro!

**Billy:** ¿Para qué?

**Finn:** Pues para que podamos vencer al mal, como tú.

**Jake:** Yo quiero ser tú, en la modalidad de perro.

**Billy:** Bah... sería una pérdida de tiempo.

**Jake:** Bueno, sí estoy un poco excedido de tamales, pero puedo ponerme a hacer ejercicio.

**Billy:** No, me refería combatir a los monstruos, es tan inútil como que un perro siga su cola.

**Jake:** No, ahí si voy a contradecirte, observa y aprende.

_(Jake se tira al piso y comienza a perseguir su cola)_

**Finn:** ¿Por qué es inútil? Salvamos a la mini reina del monstruo.

**Billy:** ¿A ver a dónde esta ella ahora? Tal vez es devorada por otro monstruo, o tal vez incluso ya esté muerta.

**Finn:** ¡Aaah!

**Billy:** En mi juventud era como tú: Motivado, obstinado, usaba un traje ridículo hasta tenía un perro mágico.

_(Billy señala unos viejos huesos de perro)_

**Jake:** O sea, me quiero morir.

**Billy:** Toda mi vida combatía seres malvados _(Suspira)_ Pero siempre aparecen otros nuevos, ¡acabarlos es un esfuerzo inútil!

**Jake:** ¿Entonces cómo le hacemos?

**Billy:** Sin violencia, ayudando a la gente siendo activo en tu comunidad.

**Finn:** ¿Sin violencia?... Ah, trataré de ser menos violento, como Billy, así quiero ser.

**Jake:** ¡Yo también!

**Finn:** ¡Billy, no te decepcionare!

**Jake:** ¡Te quiero Billy, siempre te he amado en secreto!

_(Finn y Jake se van de la cueva y en la siguiente escena están en un campo)_

**Finn:** Esto no va a ser fácil Jake deberé suprimir mi instinto guerrero.

**Jake:** Tranquilo, hermano, será fácil combatir con los monstruos y ayudar a la gente.

**Zapatero:** ¡Auxilio! ¡Un monstruo! ahaha _(Cansado)_ ¡Ay! _(Choca con Jake)_. Gracias al cielo, héroes, me persigue un horrible dragón, por favor no sean así ayuden.

**Finn:** Ohh aaaa.

**Jake:** ¡Nooo!

**Zapatero:** ¡Ay! Deprisa ya nos alcanzó...

**Jake:** Ni hablar hermano, ahora somos pacifistas.

**Zapatero:** ¡Ay! Debe haber... no ¡Ayy! Por favor, ayúdenme ¡No no no no!

**Finn:** Jake, tenemos que ayudarlo.

**Jake:** Para empezar, enséñale a no ser tan ñoño.

**Finn:** Oiga, señor, a parte de no ser perseguido por un monstruo que más está mal.

**Zapatero:** Bueno, he corrido y creo que tengo algo de "hambrocía".

**Jake:** No se hable más, vente mano _(Agarra a Finn)_.

**Zapatero:** ¿A dónde van?

**Jake:** Pues a conseguirte unas viandas.

_(El Dragón persigue al Zapatero y Finn y Jake van a una aldea)_

**Finn:** Aún me siento extraño por no haber peleado con ese dragón.

**Jake:** Hermano, asi ayudamos mas al mundo. ¡Vengan por comida gratis, comida gratis!

**Señora:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Finn:** Comida gratis señora, ya no peleo con monstruos pero combato su hambre, eso es seguro.

**Señora:** Ja, ja, ja... No vomité, este platillo es muy adecuado.

**Finn:** ¡Si!

_(Finn y Jake dan comida a la gente del pueblo)_

**Finn:** Esto es genial Jake

**Jake:** Si, estamos ayudando de verdad

_(Aparece el Zapatero)_

**Finn:** ¡Hey! Mira quién es.

**Jake:** Estas vivo.

**Zapatero:** No gracias a ustedes dos, ese dragón me persiguió por dos días y después estuve perdido por tres días, después caí en el embrujo de una bella hechicera por... hmm, eh, una semana, así que son 2 más 3, son 5 y se enojan 4 le... _(Jake tapa su boca para callarlo)_

**Jake:** Calle, y disfrute.

_(Le da una taza con comida y el zapatero disfruta mucho y Finn y Jake están contentos, pero al Zapatero le salen ronchas en el brazo)_

**Zapatero:** Ahh, que me pasa.

**Finn:** Ah, tal vez es la poción de Piel de Roca que pedía la receta, le da a tu piel el poder de una armadura_(El zapatero piensa a temblar y termina de salirse rocas en el cuerpo, el toma una cuchara y la golpea con su cabeza haciendo que se doble)_

**Zapatero:** Ah, ¿Que pasó?

**Jake:** Oye Finn, ¿cuánta poción usaste? Dime.. _(Finn saca mas pociones de su mano que tenia escondida tras su espalda, Finn y Jake miran a la gente del pueblo llena de rocas por todo su cuerpo)_

**Finn:** Sí.. yo creí que les gustaría.

**Zapatero:** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría esto?

**Finn:** Para que puedan defenderse de los demás monstruos _(El zapatero pone su mano en el estomago de Jake)_

**Zapatero:** Ustedes son los que los combaten para que nosotros no tengamos que defendernos

**Finn:** Ah veras, ahora los ayudo sin violencia.

**Zapatero:** ¿Nos ayudas? ¡Ni siquiera puedo mover las manos! Soy un remendón y ¿Cómo se supone que remiende con estos duros guantes? _(Le muestra sus manos piedrosas)_

**Finn:** Mmm... ¿Así que la aldea necesita la ayuda de otro remendón, eh?

**Zapatero:** ¡¿Qué?¡ No!

_(En la siguiente escena Finn y Jake están en el taller del Zapatero)_

**Finn:**¡Muy bien, ahora somos remendones!

**Zapatero:** ¡No, no! Sólo cuidarán mi taller mientras yo voy al dermatólogo y traten de no remendar nada.

**Jake:** Define la palabra remendar.

**Finn:** Creo que tiene algo que ver con los zapatosss.

_(Entra una mujer al taller)_

**Dama elegante:** Disculpen, ¿pueden ayudarme? Necesito que reparen este tacón. Tengo que ir a un elegante funeral.

**Finn:** Pero por supuesto.

_(Reparan los zapatos)_

**Finn:** Listo. (_Da una voltereta y coloca el zapato en el pie de la dama)_

**Dama elegante:** Aahh.. _(Sale un cuchillo del zapato)_

**Finn:** Ahora podrá combatir a cualquier malvado en el funeral.

**Jake:** ¿Remendaste el zapato con clavos mágicos?

**Finn:** Tal vez...

_(Salen mas cuchillos del zapato)_

**Finn:** ¡Wow!

**Jake:** ¡Ay, papá!

**Dama elegante:** ¡No puedo ir al funeral así!

_(Entra el Zapatero)_

**Zapatero:** Hola a todos, ya regrese del médico.

_(Una soga sale del zapato y atrapa al Zapatero)_

**Zapatero:** ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

**Dama elegante:** Debo ir sola, soy una mujer decente.

**Zapatero:** ¡Largo!

_(Finn y Jake se van)_

**Finn:** Parece que no sirvo siendo no violento.

**Jake:** Oye, no servir en algo es el primer paso para después ser magnífico, tú y yo somos como dos bebes Billy, y estamos bebiendo nuestro primer biberón de leche no violenta.

**Finn:** Ay, cierto, dejaré de ensuciar el pañal.

**Jake:** ¡Esa es la actitud! _(Pasa un aldeano)_

**Aldeano:** ¡Auxilio, necesito ayuda médica!. _(Gritando)_

**Finn:** Auxilio ¿Ayuda médica? Mmmm...

_(Se corta la escena y después aparecen Finn y Jake en un consultorio vestidos como doctores atendiendo a la Princesa Grumosa)_

**Finn:** ¿Qué se te ofrece?

**Princesa Grumosa:** Quiero hacerme una cirugía para ser más sensual.

**Finn:** ¡¿Qué?! _(Sorprendido)_

**Princesa Grumosa:** Sé, sé que soy muy hermosa, y por eso compre este traje de baño (Saca un traje de baño) Así que lo que necesito es un cuerpo para lucir.

**Jake:** _(Lanza un silbido)_ ¿Querrá una cirugía plástica mayor?

_(Aparece el logo de Hora de Aventura y se corta la escena, después aparece la Princesa Grumosa con su nuevo cuerpo)_

**Princesa Grumosa:** Pero que cosa, este cuerpo es lindo y poderoso. _(Le salen cuchillos a los lados de los brazos)_ ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué me hicieron? ¡Ahh!

**Jake:** ¿Usaste clavos mágicos, traviesillo?

**Finn:** Me quedan tres. _(A la princesa Grumosa se le trasforma el ojo de cyborg)_

**Princesa Grumosa:** ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué me han hecho?

**Finn:** Te transformamos en una luchadora robótica genial.

**Princesa Grumosa:** Nadie pensará que soy sensual.

**Zapatero:** Santos guaraches tu eres la más guapa que visto _(La Princesa Grumosa le lanza un rayo que quema a el zapatero y comienza a rodar junto con el zapatero por accidente)_

_(Pasa otra vez el aldeano)_

**Aldeano:** ¡Ayuda!

**Finn:** ¡Jake!

**Jake:** ¿Qué tú?

**Finn:** Creo que no ser violento, lastima a las personas, ahh, Billy se va a enojar mucho.

**Jake:** No si escapamos Finn. Viviremos en una isla desierta yo seré tu Robinson y tu mi sobrino Viernes.

**Finn:** Sólo quiero sentarme y llorar.

**Jake:** Bueno pues entonces lloremos juntos.

**Finn:** Gracias amigo.

**Jake:** No hay de queso, nomás de papa.

**Anciana:** ¡Auxilio!

**Ogro del pantano:** Jajaja, tranquila. Solo voy a divertirme un rato molestándote.

**Anciana:** ¡Ay, ay, ay!

**Jake:** Oh que la canción, otra vez el bolsón de césped _(Se levanta y camina un poco hacia a el frente)_ Oye malvado villano, ¿Podrías hacer menos ruido?, mi amigo Finn esta ocupadito...

**Ogro del pantano:** ¡No es maldad!, cuando son tan ancianas solo quieren ser molidas, ¿Oh no viejita linda?'

**Anciana:** Oh, ¡auxilio!

**Ogro del pantano:** ¿O no?

**Anciana:** ¡Ay!

**Finn:** Un puño se eleva con enorme ira. _(Levanta su puño) _¡Ay no, es mi puño! ¿Qué voy a hacer?, debo tratar de encontrar la forma de salvar a esa anciana sin pegarle al malo. Mmmm...

**Ogro del pantano:** ¡Si quiere que te moleste verdad?_ (Dirigiéndose a la Anciana)_

**Finn:** ¡Nooo! _(Golpea al ogro)_

**Ogro del Pantano:** ¡Ahhh!

**Finn:** No pude pensar en nada _(Finn y Jake se toman de las manos y forman una tranpolín)_

**Anciana:** ¡Ay! _(Cae entre los brazos de Finn y Jake)_

**Finn:** ¡Que mal, la salvé con violencia!

**Anciana:** ¿Pero qué te pasa hijo?

**Finn:** El héroe más grande del mundo dijo que ayudara sin ser violento, y prometí hacer eso y no decepcionarlo, pero ya lo decepcioné.

**Anciana:** ¡Tonterías hijo!, por supuesto que ayudaste a esta anciana. _(Le toma la mano a Finn y Jake) _Y lo hiciste con violencia, como un verdadero héroe, naciste para acabar con las criaturas malvadas _(Le pega a Finn en el estómago)_ Así como yo nací para ser una ancianita, No renieguen de su naturaleza, pequeñitos "paladines". _(La anciana empieza a bailar y decir cosas raras)_

**Finn:** ¡Vamos a la gruta de Billy!

**Jake:** ¡Yeah!

_(Pasan a la escena de la gruta de Billy)_

**Finn:** ¡Somos nosotros!

**Jake:** Y tenemos grandes noticias.

**Billy:** ¡Que no! No quiero comprar nada.

**Finn:** Billy, una anciana me dijo que no debería escucharte porque eres viejo, además que hiciera lo que tenía destinado, osea combatir.

**Billy:** ¿No ves lo inútil que es?, no sabes lo que tal vez le esté ocurriendo a esa anciana ahora, ¡Tal vez esté muerta!

**Jake:** No, aquí esta. _(Señala a la anciana que está sentada en la espalda de Jake)_

**Anciana:** Hola, guapo.

**Billy:** ¡Ohhh!

**Finn:** La salvamos, Billy. _(Jake comienza a bailar)_

**Jake:** Tú sólito.

**Finn:** _(Pone cara de emocionado)_ Y yo la salve Billy, y la salve con valentía.

**Finn:** Y recuerda Billy, la salve, ¡Con estos! _(Finn muestra sus dos puños y un pie)_

**Finn:** ¡Y mira lo feliz que está! _(Pone cara de emocionado)_ Está prendidísima.

**Billy:** Tal vez tienes razón, es como si tus palabras llenaron un vacío dentro de mi. _(Billy corre su barba hacía los costados y se ve que tiene un agujero en su corazón)_ ¿Quieren ver?

**Finn y Jake:** ¡Wow! _(A Billy le crece el corazón y se le cierra el agujero)_

**Billy:** ¡Notong! _(La espada de billy aparece y él se apoya en ella)_ Finn y Jake, en verdad son mis héroes... pero así dan miedo. _(Finn y Jake aún emocionados se trepan a los hombros de Billy, también la anciana)_

**Billy:** Jaja, hola.

**Jake:** Eres el mejor, te quiero Billy.

**Billy:** ¡Largo! _(Finn y Jake se van corriendo afuera de la gruta de Billy emocionados)_

_**- Final del episodio -**_


	25. El Triturador

**El Triturador**

_(El capítulo comienza en un bosque donde Finn se encuentra buscando a Jake)._

**Finn**: ¡Jake, Jake! ¡¿Jake?! _(Finn encuentra la viola de Jake a un lado de una piedra)._ Mmmmmm... _(Finntoma la viola y empieza a tocarla horriblemente, acto seguido Jake sale de los arbustos)._

**Jake**: ¡AHHHHH, HAYAYAYAYAHAHAHAYAYAYAYA!_(Jake empieza a rodar por el suelo y tira el violín al suelo)._ Nunca me hagas eso, amiguito.

**Finn**: No sé como tocar.

**Jake**: ¡Exacto!

**Finn**: ¿Eh? _(Se oyen gritos)._ ¡Vámonos!

**Jake**: Un momentito. Debo terminar de afinar mi violín.

_(Finn llega al lugar de los gritos, que es el Pueblo de los Suavecitos pero sin Jake , ya que él se quedó para afinar su violín (Por culpa de Finn )._

**Finn**: Suavecitos, ¿por qué están llorando?.

**Suavecito**: ¡El Triturador a vuelto! ¡Ahhhh!.

**Finn**: ¿El Triturador?

**Anciano Suavecito**: Sí, el Triturador es un monstruo devorador. _(Comienza un Flashback)._ En el pasado los suavecitos de esta aldea disfrutaban apilando el oro en el centro del pueblo y bailar alrededor, era fabuloso jajaja, pero entonces, llegó el Triturador y robo nuestra pila de oro. Así que nos adaptamos y aprendimos a esconder nuestro oro utilizando una gran taza, y funcionó, el Triturador nunca volvió; pero recientemente, y lo admito fue tal vez una mala idea, sacamos nuestro oro de esa gran taza y lo pusimos al centro del pueblo, jaja, porque realmente nos gustaba bailar a su alrededor, pero, rayos, rayos, fue un error, ¿sabes qué pasó? _(Termina el Flashback)_.

**Finn**: Ahhh... ¿volvió y se comió todo su oro?

**Anciano Suavecito**: ¡Si! _(El anciano empieza a llorar)._

**Finn**: Ah, no llores suavecito, hallaré a ese monstruo y traeré la paz a esta Aldea, ¡lo juro!

**Suavecito**: ¿Lo juras por quién?.

**Finn**: ¡POR LA JUSTICIA!

_(Los suavecitos se sorprenden_).

**Finn**: Ok, ¿y cómo es el monstruo?

**Anciano Suavecito**: ¡Oh, es tan temible! Normalmente cerramos los ojos y nos hacemos pipí cuando ataca, pero dejó esta huella. ¿Qué?

_(Jake llega al lugar en tamaño gigante y su pie coincide en la huella)_

**Jake**: ¡Hola, hola, hola, holaaa!

**Suavecito**: Su pata es del tamaño de esa huella, tengo miedo me voy a hacer pipí.

**Finn**: Guau, no, no, no, tranquilo todo el mundo, él es mi amigo Jake el perro

**Suavecito**: Ah, gracias al cielo.

**Otro Suavecito**: Sí... casi me hago pipí.

**Jake**: Oigan, ¿osea que se iban a hacer pipí si yo era el triturador?

**Suavecito**: ¡Oh sí, nos aterra mucho!

**Jake**: ¡ENTONCES TIEMBLEN, SOY EL TRITURADOR!

**Suavecito**: ¡AHHHHHH! _(Empieza hacer pipí por las axilas)_

**Anciano Suavecito**: Oh, no. Está sufriendo. Pobre, pobrecito.

**Finn**: Jajaja, qué raro se hacen.

**Jake**: Soy tremendo. Solo bromeaba, no soy el triturador soy... _(Jake vuelve a su tamaño original otra vez)_ Jake el perro.

**Suavecito**: _Kawaii._

**Otro suavecito**: Sí, solo es un lindo perrito.

**Jake**: Oye, ¿cómo que lindo? ¡Yo te voy a enseñar!...

**Suavecito**: Un perrito _(Empieza a acariciar a Jake)_ A ver, a ver, jajajaja.

_(Jake empieza a babear)_

**Finn**: ¡Ja!.

**Jake**: ¿Qué?

**Finn**: No he dicho nada ¡Habitantes de la Aldea de los Suavecitos, yo, Finn, y mi amigo, Jake, hallaremos a ese monstruoso monstruo y lo acabaré! **Suavecitos**: ¡Siiiii!

**Finn**: Vamos, andando, Jake

**Jake**: Ay, chata, ¿que? no queyo _(Finn se lo lleva arrastrando, al no querer irse)_

**Suavecitos**: Adiós, perrito.

**Jake**: Adiós, suavecitos.

_(Cambio de escena a una en donde hablan mientras caminan)_

**Jake**: Oye, Finn, mis pies caben muy bien en estas huellas, ja ¿Y si yo soy el triturador? Je-je-je.

**Finn**: Jake, tu cabes en donde sea.

**Jake**: Jeje, es cierto soy tremendo, vamos a ver _(Hace sus pies del tamaño de los pies de Finn y empieza a caminar en sus huellas)_

**Jake**: Ay, soy el humano Finn, y toco muy mal el violín.

**Finn**: Soy Jake el Perro, y meto mi nariz en popó.

**Finn y Jake:** ¿Ah? _(Se oyen muchos lloriqueos)_

_(Finn y Jake llegan al lugar de los llantos que es la Aldea de los Cuadritos)_

**Finn**: Oigan, cuadritos ¿qué esta pasando?

**Cuadrito**: El Triturador atacó nuestra aldea y se comió todo nuestro oro.

_(Jake sale de abajo de Finn en tamaño enorme)_

**Jake**: Platique los detalles.

**Cuadritos**: ¡AHHH! ¡El Triturador!.

**Finn**: Ouh, no, no, no, no. Él no es el Triturador. Es mi amigo.

**Cuadrito**: Vimos al Triturador y es idéntico a él.

**Jake**: Jeje, eso es una cosa ridícula.

**Finn**: Jake, vuelve a tu tamaño.

**Jake**: Sí cierto.

_(Jake vuelve a su tamaño y empieza a bailar enfrente de los cuadritos)_

**Jake**: Yo no soy el Triturador, mmhhh.

**Cuadrito**: Awww. Pero si es un lindo perrito.

**Jake**: ¡No! ¡Ustedes son los únicos lindos! ¡Yo soy rudo!

**Cuadrito**: Ay, miren, se enojó y se ve mas lindo.

**Jake**: ¡NOOOOOO!

**Cuadrito**: Ay, tan lindo _(El cuadrito corre hacia Jake y lo empieza a acariciar)_

**Jake**: No soy tierno... gjhoisd _(Empieza a babear otra vez)_

**Finn**: También buscamos al Triturador, mi amigo Jake y yo lo hallaremos y lo acabaremos. Díganos cómo es.

**Cuadrito**: Exactamente como tu amigo, pero enorme.

**Finn**: ¿Y por dónde se fue?

_(Los cuadritos le señalan la derecha)_

**Finn**: Jake, oye, ven.

**Jake**: ¿A dónde estoy? _(Se va con Finn)_ ¡Y no soy tierno me las vas a pagar!

_(Vuelve a una escena en donde charlan mientras caminan)_

**Jake**: Finn, amigo, ¿y si en realidad si soy el Triturador?

**Finn**: ¿Qué?

**Jake**: ¿Que tal si robo oro mientras estoy dormidito?

**Finn**: No puedes robar oro mientras duermes... Te veo mientras duermes.

**Jake**: ¿Qué? ¡Finn, ya te he dicho que no me veas con esos ojos!

**Finn**: No puedo evitarlo, te tomo fotos.

**Jake**: Bueno, ¿y tú a qué hora duermes?

**Finn**: La justicia nunca duerme.

**Jake**: Bueno, quizá haya un momento en que me pierdas de vista y entonces yo robo oro, claro, sin querer.

**Finn**: ¡Ya te dije que tu no eres el triturador!

**Finn y Jake:** ¿Ah?

_(Una ciudad a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos enciende su alarma)_

**Finn**: Vamos a... espera ¿Y si creen que eres el triturador? Mmm, ajá. Tengo una idea perfecta para ti; lentes de Groucho.

_(Jake saca una segunda cabeza para ponerle los lentes y pone su verdadera cara abajo de su garganta)_

**Jake**: Mua, hola, hermano, lanzamiento en 3... 2... 1.

_(Finn y Jake llegan a la ciudad que resulta ser el pueblo de la gente púas y todos lloran)_

**Finn**: Demonios, es un desastre.

**Guardianes Púa**: Alto identifíquense de inmediato.

**Finn**: Yo soy Finn el héroe.

**Jake**: Yo soy Groucho.

**Finn**: Y venimos para capturar al Triturador.

_(Los Guardianes Púa se quitan del medio para que pase el alcalde)_

**Alcalde Púas**: Ay, mamá. Yo soy el alcalde de esta aldea, y acaba de robarnos nuestro oro el monstruo que mencionaste.

**Finn**: Hago la promesa de atrapar al ladrón y devolverles el oro.

**Alcalde Púas**: Nuestro pueblo te lo agradece. Te presento esta foto del Triturador para que te ayude en tu misión.

**Finn**: Gracias.

**Jake**: ¿Eh? Finn, ese soy yo.

_(La foto muestra a alguien similar a Jake, pero de tamaño enorme y de color naranja)_

**Finn**: Bueno, sí se parece a ti, pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Es una de esas extrañas coincidencias, como cuando mi ombligo se parece a tu cara.

**Jake**: Bueno, esa es tu opinión, pero esto es muy diferente. Tengo miedo. Guau.

**Finn**: Jake, ya basta

_(Jake empieza a temblar y se le caen los lentes de Groucho)_

**Alcalde Púas**: ¡A que las hilachas! ¡Es el Triturador!

**Finn**: ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Él no es el Triturador! ¡Lo juro por mi buen nombre y por la justicia, y por la bonita cara de Jake!

**Alcalde Púas**: Su cara es rara, la verdad. Es obvio, tu amigo es el Triturador.

**Finn**: ¡Nooooo!

**Alcalde Púas**: ¡Quedas arrestado por robarte nuestro oro!... ¡Ey!

_(Lo meten a una celda)_

**Finn**: Te sacaré de aquí, amigo... De alguna forma.

**Jake**: No, hermano. Esto es lo que merezco. Ahí están las evidencias. Sálvate tú.

**Finn**: Amigo, escúchame, has sido mi mejor amigo hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo. Esa es suficiente evidencia para probarme que no eres un monstruo.

**Jake**: ¿Entonces por qué estoy en prisión? Solo los trituradores van a prisión.

**Anciano Prisionero**: Yo estoy en prisión, y no soy el Triturador (Aparece un gusanito y el prisionero trata de agarrarlo)

**Anciano Prisionero**: Estoy aquí para comer gratis _(Se come el gusanito y se le ve que solo tiene un diente y es de oro)_

**Finn**: ¿Ah? ¡Tengo una idea! _(Le saca el diente al anciano y se va al centro del pueblo)_

**Finn**: ¡Oye, Triturador! ¡Tengo oro que se te olvidó! ¡VEN POR EL!

(Entonces el triturador sale de una alcantarilla que estaba a un lado de Finn una cabeza muy pequeña)

**Finn**: ¿Eh? ¿Tú eres el Triturador?

_(Aparece el Triturador y empieza a pelear con Finn)_

_(Cambio de escena a donde esta Jake)_

**Jake**: _(Pensando)_ Yo soy el Triturador todo concuerda. Yo debo ser el Triturador y ¡quiero oro!

_(Jake se vuelve de tamaño gigante y se vuelve loco y le roba el oro al verdadero triturador y Finn agarra el oro)_

**Finn**: Si lo tenemos me salvaste Jake

**Jake**: Niño, yo no soy Jake, soy el Triturador. Entrégame ese diente de oro.

**Finn**: ¿Qué, Jake?

_(Jake trata de morder a Finn pero el sale corriendo y rasga su mochila con una púa gigante haciendo que se caiga todo lo que tiene en la mochila y además Finn queda acorralado)_

**Jake**: ¡Dame ese diente!

**Finn**: ¿Si te doy este estúpido diente ya no te portarás como idiota?

**Jake**: ¡No! _(Le saca a la fuerza el diente y se va)_

**Finn**: ¿Pero por qué, Jake? Nunca te conviertes en monstruo cuando te lo ordeno. Siempre me dices: "Ahora no, Finn, me duele la cabeza"... Oh, Jake, tu violín es lo único que tengo _(Empieza a tocar el violín y lo toca horrendo y entonces Jake vuelve)_

**Jake**: ¡Oye, aléjate de mi violin!

**Finn**: ¡Jake! ¡Recordaste tu violin!

**Jake**: También recuerdo que lo tocas horrible _(Jake recupera la memoria)_

**Jake**: ¿Eh? ¿En donde estoy? ¿Finn eres tú?

**Finn**: ¿Y a quien querías ver, tonto?

**Jake**: Uhh, creo que enloquecí _(Vuelve a su tamaño normal)_

**Finn**: Totalmente, amigo. Como un verdadero loco.

**Jake**: Jejejejeje.

**Finn**: Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta.

**Jake**: Qué bueno que me rasques la espalda_ (Finn le empieza a rascar la espalda)_

**Finn**: ¡Guau, de saber que eras tan manipulable me abría comido todo tu helado!

**Jake**: Oye, estate

**Alcalde Púas**: Abrámosle la panza al triturador y quitémosle todo el oro que tiene adentro

_(Sharon sale del disfraz)_

**Alcalde Púas**: Ay, ¿qué pashó, qué pashó? ¡Sharon! ¿Qué haces adentro del Triturador? Y la piel del Triturador no es realmente piel, es tela ¡¿Sharon has estado robando?!

**Sharon**: Sí, Cameron. He estado robando oro.

**Alcalde Púas**: ¡¿POR QUÉ, SHAROOOOON?!

**Sharon**: Por que quiero comprar cosas, Cameron. Me gusta comprar y me visto como Jake por que creo que es sexy.

**Alcalde Púas**: Has sido una chica muy mala, Sharon. Guardias, lleven a mi esposa a prisión _(Los guardias obedecen)_

**Alcalde Púas**: Finn y Jake, gracias por salvar a mi Aldea de Puntas.

**Finn**: De nada, Alcalde.

**Alcalde Púas**: Y ahora... ¡Ahí les va la bolita! ¡Jajajajajaja!

**Finn**: ¡No, no nos dé la bolita! ¡Por favor, no!

**Jake**: ¡AY, MAMACHITA!

**Finn**: ¡AHHHHHH!

_**- Final del episodio Y Primera Temporada**__**-**_

_**Fin de temporada, En Unos dias sigo con la Segunda**_

_**Hasta Entonces**_

_**¡CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS¡**_


End file.
